Living on the Radio
by Lulu Has A Gun
Summary: /Post-G rev/ Kai est retourné en Russie, seulement pour être une fois de plus piégé par Boris. Comment se relever après être tombé si bas ? Où trouver la force pour passer au-delà des difficultés ? C'est sa vie entière qu'il doit reconstruire désormais...
1. Sober

**Notes de l'auteur: C'est la première fois que j'écris une fic sur Beyblade. Beyblade est l'animé de mon enfance et je l'ai redécouvert l'année dernière en anglais. Ça m'a rappelé beaucoup de souvenirs et j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur le sujet, et sur mon personnage favori. C'est un peu glauque, voire "tiré par les cheveux", mais j'espère que ça plaira au moins à quelques uns.**

**Résumé: [post-G rev.] Kai est retourné en Russie, seulement pour être une fois de plus piégé par Boris. Comment se relever après être tombé au plus bas ? Où trouver la force pour faire face et passer au-delà des difficultés ? Ses ennemis le croient hors d'état de nuire, mais le phoenix va renaître de ses cendres et, petit à petit, trouver le moyen de se reconstruire.**

**Informations: fanfiction centrée sur Kai, pas de KaiXOC, léger AU, violence.**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade, son univers, ses personnages, etc. appartiennent à Takao Aoki. Je ne retire aucun profit de cette fanfiction, j'écris seulement pour m'amuser et pour partager mes textes avec d'autres lecteurs. Les paroles de chansons que j'utilise pour illustrer et agrémenter mes textes ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. Le titre, "Living on the Radio", est une chanson de mon artiste préférée. Au début, cette fanfiction s'appelait "Kaileena", qui est le nom de l'Impératrice du Temps dans les jeux "Prince of Persia". Ce nom va revenir, mais j'ai préféré "Living on the Radio" qui colle plus à l'histoire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chanson: "Sober" de Pink.**

* * *

**Living on the Radio**

**1. Sober**

_Le soleil est aveuglant_

La bouteille de vodka roule sur le plancher, s'arrête au pied du lit, vide. Je m'avance dans la chambre en titubant, tire les rideaux d'une main incertaine. Je m'écroule sur le matelas. Dans un geste d'ultime protection, j'attrape les draps et en recouvre mon corps.

Mon corps.

Ma carcasse.

Ma ?

Ce corps.

Cette carcasse.

Cette... chose.

Pas moi, ni mien.

_Le calme m'effraie car il crie la vérité_

Je tremble. J'en ai à peine conscience. Mon dos se soulève d'un soubresaut. Un sanglot. C'est la fin, la fin de ce que je suis, de ce que j'étais. Je ne pourrai jamais retourner dans un stade. J'ai peur de me montrer à la lumière du jour. Je ne me montrerai plus jamais à la lumière du jour. La chambre, sombre, silencieuse, est une coquille autour de moi. Je suis faible, sans force, sans protection, un coeur mou et mutilé. Inutile, usé jusqu'à la moelle, trop amoché, à jeter, foutu, fichu, baisé, ... Je me suis fait baiser. J'ai été trop con. Aveuglé par cette victoire et cette gloire que je voulais à en crever. Mais j'ai tout foutu en l'air.

Je les déteste, je les hais. Tous. Personne ne m'a entendu crier. Personne ne s'est demandé où j'étais... et, pour dire vrai, c'est normal, ça a toujours été ainsi. Je disparaissais, sans arrêt. J'apparaissais à la dernière seconde. Voilà pourquoi personne ne s'est inquiété. Le contact avec les gens, ça n'a jamais été mon truc, on ne m'a jamais appris. On m'a seulement appris à gagner. Je n'étais qu'un pion, un objet, un moyen de les amener à leurs fins, un jouet. Ils auraient pu me jeter. Je crois que j'aurais préféré. Mais ils ont choisi jouer, de me pousser un peu plus loin dans ma misère, de me trainer un peu plus dans la merde. Ils s'attendent certainement à ce que je me passe la corde au cou, où que je me jette sous un bus, histoire d'être méconnaissable. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment le choix.

_Oh, je me rend compte, _

_que ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux que mon histoire s'achève_

Je veux juste oublier, m'enfoncer dans l'ombre et m'y lover, pour toujours. Ne jamais remonter.

L'alcool agit. Je ne sais pas quelle quantité j'ai bien pu ingurgiter. J'ai pris cette chambre d'hôtel, chère. J'ai payé le double pour qu'on me laisse en paix et qu'on ne me demande pas mon nom. Et il y avait cette bouteille dans le mini-bar. J'ai ressentit le besoin de l'alcoolique qui veut noyer son chagrin dans le fond de sa vodka. Mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Trop peu de vodka, trop de désespoir. Au moins, je pourrai dormir quelques heures, même si c'est pour me réveiller dans un état encore plus pitoyable.

_Je m'écroule, je m'écroule, je m'écroule_

_Je tourbillonne, je tourbillonne, je tourbillonne_

Plus jamais. J'avais dit plus jamais. Plus jamais je ne me laisserais prendre. Certains êtres humain naissent sûrement avec cette tendance à trouver les problèmes sans même les chercher.

Je n'ai connu que huit ans de bonheur. Mais je suppose que Satan avait un œil sur moi depuis le début. C'est à cet âge que ma vie a connu une spirale infernale. J'ai appris que l'homme était veule et vil. A huit ans. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'apprendre autre chose que la haine, le mépris. On m'a appris à écraser les autres, à gagner, à faire mal, à me venger. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'apprendre à aimer non plus.

Le temps. Il m'en a fallu pour comprendre qu'on se servait de moi depuis ma naissance. Les ordures. Ca aurait continué jusqu'à ce que j'en crève si le destin ne m'avait pas poussé vers ceux-là. Ceux-là. Ils croyaient que je les méprisais. C'est ce que je croyais aussi au début. Mais, la vérité, c'est que j'étais jaloux. Ils avaient tous des amis, une famille. Ils étaient heureux. Je n'ai pas de famille, et je ne suis même plus certain d'avoir des amis. C'est sans importance aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui. Que vais-je faire ? Je n'ai aucune perspective d'avenir. Il y a juste le vide, le noir. Et puis... comment faire ?

_Je me suis entendue pleurer, plus jamais_

Il faut que je me relève. Ca va aller. J'ai juste besoin de temps, de beaucoup de temps. Pour m'habituer, pour être capable de me regarder dans le miroir.

Un nouveau sanglot me secoue. Non, ça ne va pas aller. Vraiment pas. Je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Même si je m'en sors, ma seule famille m'a rejeté, je n'aurai aucun héritage, pas même un toit pour m'abriter. Je n'ai même plus d'identité. Je suis mort aux yeux du monde.

Non, pas mort. Morte.

_Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cette fête est terminée ?_

Tout est terminé. J'ai joué mon dernier match et j'ai perdu. Pourquoi tenter de me relever ? Pour me battre à nouveau ? Pour mordre la poussière une fois de plus ? Je ne suis pas maso, j'ai pris assez de coups. Je n'en veux plus, je n'en peux plus. Je suis fatigué. La vie ne m'intéresse plus. Et les humains qui peuplent ce monde non plus.

Laissez moi m'en aller. M'endormir. Ne jamais m'éveiller. Ne jamais plus ouvrir les yeux.

* * *

**C'était un peu court, mais je crois qu'on peut considérer ce premier chapitre comme un prologue, une courte introduction ;-). J'espère que ça vous a donné envie de connaître la suite.**


	2. Hello

**Deuxième chapitre, l'histoire commence vraiment maintenant. Eh, ce chapitre est un peu bizarre, je l'avoue moi-même... J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira.**

**Un grand merci à Inyoface et à Fofollenc pour leurs reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chanson: "Hello" d'Evanescence.**

* * *

**Living on the Radio**

**2. Hello**

_Hello, je suis ton esprit qui t'offre quelqu'un avec qui parler_

Ma tête... éteignez cette lumière, nom d'un chien. J'essaye de disparaître, barrez-vous d'ici.

- Oh, Seigneur ! Je vais appeler une ambulance !

- Ca va aller, mademoiselle. Je crois qu'elle a juste trop bu. Une aspirine serait parfaite.

Des petits pas pressés s'éloignent. Une femme de chambre sans doute. D'autres s'approchent. Un homme. Il entre dans la chambre. Je me sens vulnérable, mais ma tête est si lourde et mes jambes tellement engourdies que je n'esquisse aucun mouvement. Il est tout près.

- Mademoiselle ?

Les mots résonnent comme des coups de marteau sur une enclume. Je pousse un grognement contrarié. Son pied touche la bouteille tombée hier soir, je l'entend rouler un peu plus loin. Des doigts chauds se posent sur mes épaules et me retournent doucement sur le dos. Une paume, grande et tiède, touche ma joue. La lumière me gène toujours, mais j'ouvre lentement les yeux. Tout d'abord, ce n'est pas très net, mais ma vision se clarifie et je peux distinguer les traits de celui qui me regarde avec tant d'intensité.

Quarante ou cinquante ans. Grisonnant. L'air propre. Il devait être beau dans sa jeunesse. Il reste pas mal pour un vieux.

- Laissez-moi, je grommelle entre mes dents.

- Vu votre état, je crains que ce ne soit une très mauvaise idée.

- Si vous appelez une ambulance ou la police, je vous tue.

Mes menaces ne semblent pas l'affecter. Il rit. Au moins, il n'a pas l'air d'un psychopathe, juste d'un type un peu philanthrope qui, qui sait, veux donner un coup de main. Mais je ne veux pas d'aide, sauf si c'est pour me balancer du balcon. « Pourriez-vous m'aider à mettre fin à mes jours, cher monsieur ? C'est pour une bonne cause. Si, si, je vous jure. » Il commence à parler.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a poussé à vous mettre dans cet état, ni si vous comptiez vous suicider hier soir, mais vous devez savoir qu'en agissant ainsi, vous faites souffrir vos proches et vos amis. Vous perdre serait une déchirure pour les gens qui vous aiment et vous ne devez pas l'ignorer.

J'ai presque envie de rire. Pas de bol, personne ne m'aime et je n'aime personne. So what ?

- Rien à foutre...

_Personne ne t'as dit qu'elle ne respire pas ?_

- Vous voulez que j'appelle quelqu'un qui vous ramènera chez vous ?

- Je n'ai plus de chez moi.

Et ce n'était pas la peine de me le rappeler, crétin.

- Peut-être un autre endroit ?

Soudain, je me redresse sur mes coudes, puis m'appuie sur mes oreillers. Ils avaient coupé mes cheveux très courts, je dévoilais ainsi clairement mon visage à la lumière de la lampe. Les yeux du quarantenaire se braquent sur moi.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Je demande abruptement.

Il me regarde, un sourire en coin.

- Mon nom est Hugo Troyat... et vous ?

Du menton, je désigne mon portefeuille sur la table de chevet. Par simple curiosité, j'ai envie de voir sa réaction. C'est ce que j'appelle la curiosité macabre, comme ces gens qui se rendent sur les lieux d'un crime dans l'espoir de photographier un macabé. Après tout...

- Kai Hiwatari...

...est mort. Non ?

Il a lâché mon nom dans un souffle. Son regard passe de moi, jeune femme fringuée comme un garçon, cuvant dans un hôtel cinq étoiles, au visage froid de mon passeport. Surpriiiise !

- Je ne comprend pas, il balbutie. Pourquoi vous mettre dans cet état, alors que c'est... votre choix ?

- Ne vous méprenez pas, on ne m'a pas laissé le choix. C'est contre mon gré qu'on m'a... changée.

Je retrouve lentement mon aplomb. La cuite est passée. Je ne dois pas être normale. Je commence à me poser des questions et, étrangement, je me sens plutôt bien. Tant que je ne bouge pas, tant que je reste là, dans mon lit, ça ne me dérange pas. Hugo, accroupi près de la table de chevet, contemple la photo de mon passeport, l'air pensif.

_N'essaye pas de me réparer, je ne suis pas brisée_

Il se redresse, demande mon approbation du regard pour s'asseoir sur le lit. J'acquiesce. Hugo Troyat... j'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, si seulement je pouvais me souvenir où. Lui, il continue à fixer ma photo, mais, plutôt que d'être perdu dans ses pensées, la tristesse s'est peinte sur son visage. Une tristesse profonde, vieille, douloureuse. Je connais ce genre de chagrin.

- Votre grand-père, Voltaire Hiwatari, c'est bien cet homme qui finance un orphelinat en plus de son business ?

- Hun hun...

- Et un de ses associés, un certain Balkov, a été récemment accusé de violences et d'abus envers les enfants ?

Tiens, il n'a pas été accusé de torture et d'expériences médicales sur les orphelins cette fois ?

- En autres choses...

- Vous y êtes passée aussi.

Ce n'est pas une question, c'est une constatation. Je détourne le regard. Ca ne le concerne pas, je ne le connais même pas. Et puis, je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne et je n'ai pas envie de commencer. Ce qui s'est passé là, de mes huit ans à mes dix-sept ans, ne concerne que moi. Tout restera scellé et il peut toujours courir pour que j'ouvre la bouche là-dessus.

C'est à cet instant que la femme de chambre revient avec un verre d'eau et une aspirine. Elle les dépose sur ma table de chevet et s'éclipse sans un mot, fermant la porte derrière elle. Hugo s'en empare.

- J'ai un marché à vous proposer... commence-t-il en mettant le cachet dans le verre.

Je le regarde. Il prend son temps. Vas-y, accouche, j'ai pas toute la journée, je dois trouver un bus ou un camion qui accepte de me rouler dessus par charité.

- Vous revenez chez moi et je vous remet sur pied...

T'as beau avoir l'air sympathique, dans le fond t'es quand même un gros dégueulasse. Je ne bronche pas et croise les bras sur ma poitrine d'un air de défi.

- Et en échange ?

- Rien.

- Rien ?

Silence pendant quelques secondes.

- Et vous croyez vraiment que je suis naïf... naïve... au point de suivre un inconnu chez lui ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

Je lève un sourcil. Bien sûr, tu ne veux absolument pas me mettre dans ton lit. Je n'ai pas su me regarder plus de trois secondes dans la glace, mais je suis certaine d'être une fille diablement sexy. Ou alors c'est mon ego qui parle.

- J'ai connu votre mère et, si quelqu'un avait trouvé ma Sonja avant que ce...

- Ma mère ?

J'écarquille les yeux. Mon coeur s'est brusquement mis à battre plus fort.

_Si je souris et ne crois pas_

_C'est que je sais que je me réveillerai bientôt de ce rêve_

- Yekaterina Simonova, première violoniste de l'orchestre philharmonique de Moscou, elle a rencontré votre père, Marcus, après une représentation de Hamlet d'Ambroise Thomas à Saint-Pétersbourg. Je le sais, j'étais là.

Je suis figée. Ce type en sait encore plus que moi sur mes propres parents.

- J'avais une fille, Sonja. Quand elle avait votre âge, elle a suivit un jeune homme chez lui, un soir. Elle n'est jamais rentrée à la maison. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous détailler ce qu'il lui est arrivé, mais je sais que, si Yekaterina avait pu sauver ma fille, elle l'aurait fait, et, même si elle n'est plus parmi nous, je sais qu'elle aurait voulu que je vous protège.

Ce con me prend par les sentiments. On ne parle pas de ma mère comme ça. Elle est morte quand j'avais cinq ans, mais je n'ai jamais douté une seule seconde qu'elle était la créature la plus aimante et douce que cette planète ait jamais portée.

- Maintenant, je vous le demande, Kai, acceptez mon aide.

Il me tend la main. Ses yeux me supplient. Prendre cette main, c'est accepter mon destin, assumer celle que je suis devenue. _To be or not to be: that is the question_. J'hésite, je réfléchis à vide, ma gorge se tord. Merde. C'est quoi cette histoire ? D'un côté, une petite voix me souffle de mettre fin à ma vie pourrie, d'un autre côté, mon instinct d'être vivant me dit de prendre cette main et de survivre. De toute façon, je ne peux pas tomber plus bas. Je tend à mon tour la main et prend la sienne.

_Ne pleure pas_

- Je crois qu'on peux dire que je suis comme un oncle, d'accord ?

- La dernière personne que j'ai appelé mon oncle m'a... non... rien.

Il fronce les sourcils et inspire profondément.

- Et si on commençait par se tutoyer et rassembler tes affaires ?

- Je n'ai pas d'affaires.

- Même pas de chaussures.

- Juste ce que j'ai sur le dos et ce qu'il y a dans mon portefeuille.

- Ton grand-père t'as laissé de l'argent ?

- Ce que j'ai gagné avec mes tournois m'appartient.

- Pas d'héritage ?

- Que dalle.

- Pas grave, j'en ai bien plus qu'assez pour deux !

Je me lève et attrape mon portefeuille.

- Voilà.

Hugo me détaille des pieds à la tête et je baisse moi-même les yeux. Chemise tachée trop grande, vieux pantalon délavé qui me tomberait sur les chevilles si je ne le tenais pas...

- Je vais demander à la femme de chambre de t'apporter des vêtements, et des chaussures.

Il sort de la chambre comme un coup de vent et me laisse là. Je m'assied lourdement sur le lit et fixe le ciel. Comment est-ce possible ? Un proche, un ami de ma mère, qui apparaît comme par magie au dernier moment. Mais j'ai vécu trop de saloperies pour y croire vraiment. Il y a un point noir, quelque part, mais, comme d'habitude, je suis certainement trop aveugle pour le voir.

* * *

Hugo a le coeur qui bat. L'enfant de Yekaterina, juste là. Il en a presque les larmes aux yeux. Le fils, ou la fille, peut importe, lui rappelle tant de souvenirs. Il n'arrive pas à y croire. Après tout ce par quoi elle est passée. L'abandon par son père, la tyrannie de son grand-père, la torture et les expérience dans l'abbaye, et puis... ça. Mais maintenant, il va prendre soin de la petite, elle ne connaîtrait plus jamais la peur, elle serait en sécurité, aimée, loin de toutes ces horreurs.

Il a un sourire en coin, une larme à l'œil. Il lui apprendrait aussi la musique. En souvenir de Yekaterina. Il avait toujours vécu dans une maison pleine de musique et de bonheur. Et la musique l'aiderait aussi à surmonter son chagrin, il en était certain.

S'arrêtant à la réception, il demande à la réceptionniste d'envoyer quelqu'un s'occuper de la fille de Yekaterina.

* * *

_Soudain, je sais que je ne suis pas en train de dormir_

La jeune femme s'approche de moi à petits pas pressés. Elle me demande ce qui me plairait. J'hésite, avant de lui demander un jeans et un t-shirt. Sa moue désapprobatrice me gène et elle me répond qu'ils n'ont pas ce genre de vêtements à l'hôtel. Evidemment.

- Mais nous avons de très belles robes du soir, mademoiselle.

- La plus simple possible, merci, je balbutie.

- Vous faut-il aussi des chaussures et des sous-vêtements ?

- Euh, oui, merci.

- Puis-je avoir votre taille, votre pointure et vos mensurations ?

Plus gênant, tu meurs. Je reste sans voix. Elle roule des yeux et rajuste son tailleur, elle a l'air de me prendre pour une droguée. Tant mieux, je n'ai pas à m'expliquer et ça m'arrange. De son regard sérieux, elle me jauge, avant de s'avancer, de faire saillir ma chemise et de tirer sur mon pantalon, évaluant les mesures. Elle s'en va du même pas pressé en me disant qu'elle serait de retour dans dix minutes.

Une robe. Si j'avais su un jour que je porterais une robe. Nom d'un chien, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour survivre ! Finalement, mes mains montent lentement sur mon torse, et ça me fout la trouille. Ca y est, je les sens... Oh, merde... Je dégage mes mains. Tout à coup, j'ai les jambes en cotons. Les hommes qui disent qu'ils adoreraient se toucher s'ils changeaient de sexe ont tort. C'est effrayant. Bon, okay, il va falloir que je m'y habitue. Je recommence. C'est chaux et mou. Non, pas mou, tendre. Je me souviens d'avant. D'une fille. C'était en été. Elle était magnifique. Nous avions fait l'amour et je m'étais endormi dans ses bras, contre sa poitrine, alors que sa main caressait mes cheveux. Son parfum, ses yeux, la douceur de sa peau, ... Un moment de pur tendresse comme j'en ai peu connus.

On frappe à la porte et j'arrête mon geste. La femme en tailleur entre, des vêtements couverts de plastique transparent sur le bras, une paire de chaussures tenues dans l'autre main. Je me force à respirer calmement. Elle pose les affaires sur un fauteuil.

- Vous voulez que je vous aide ?

- Non, non... je vais aller dans la salle de bain.

Je prend tout et m'en vais dans la salle de bain. La pièce est grande et, si j'avais eu moins peur de mon corps, j'aurais profité de l'immense bain à bulles. Évitant soigneusement le vaste miroir, je retire mes vêtements et déballe les sous-vêtements. Dentelle noire. J'aurais adoré les retirer, mais sur quelqu'un d'autre. Bon, première étape, la petite culotte. Pas trop compliqué, tant que je ne regarde pas entre mes jambes. Bon sang, ça me donne des vertiges. Je devrais tout de même remercier Boris de m'avoir rasé les jambes, c'était très attentionné de sa part. Seconde étape, le soutien-gorge. C'est déjà un truc pas facile à enlever à quelqu'un, mais alors, pour le mettre, c'est une autre histoire. Au moins cette femme en tailleur a-t-elle deviné juste, tout correspond. Mes doigts glissent et je dois recommencer dix fois avant que ça ne tienne. Les sensations sont bizarres et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas me regarder dans le miroir. Maintenant, la robe. Je l'enfile en vitesse et tire la fermeture éclair sur le côté. Impeccable.

Une tic agite ma joue. Il faut que je me voie. Tant pis si je fais une crise cardiaque, il le faut. Lentement, à pas comptés, je m'avance vers la glace. D'abord les yeux baissés, je relève la tête en retenant mon souffle.

J'ai l'impression de regarder un écran, que ce reflet ne m'appartient pas, mais, à mesure que je bouge, mon coeur s'accélère. Je dois avouer que les médecins qui m'ont fait ça ont fait du bon travail. Je reconnais mon visage, un peu. J'ai les épaules larges d'une mannequin, mais tous mes muscles ont fondu. Ma taille bien marquée par la robe noire s'évase doucement en une courbe harmonieuse. C'est une robe à l'Américaine, sans décolleté, sans manches avec l'ouverture aux épaules plus large, elle descend jusqu'à mi-cuisse en suivant les formes de mon nouveau corps comme une seconde peau.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Sans mentir, je suis canon. Pas très grande, mais très fine, et cette robe me fait de longues jambes. Je me sens prise d'un rire nerveux. Les cernes sous mes yeux et mon teinte trop pâle, voire maladif, sont assez effrayantes par contre. Je m'approche de l'évier et me lave le visage à l'eau glacée. Ca me donne plus de couleurs. J'attrape ensuite la brosse et essaye de donner une forme à mes courtes mèches argentées. Peine perdue. Pas grave, ça me donne un air de rébellion.

Dernière étape, les chaussures. Connasse, j'avais demandé des chaussures plates ! Ces trucs doivent au moins faire dix centimètres ! Je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou, je ne sais même pas comment on marche avec ces...ces... ! Je m'oblige à respirer à fond. Ca va aller. Quitte à jouer le jeu, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

* * *

_Hello, je suis toujours là _

Hugo m'attend à la réception, le téléphone portable collé sur l'oreille. Son visage s'illumine en me voyant. Je le vois sur le point de lancer un long sifflement. Il ne le fait pas. Je l'aurais tué s'il avait osé. Dans la pièce, tous se sont retournés vers moi. C'est vraiment ce qu'il me faut alors qu'à chaque pas je manque de perdre l'équilibre. Et en plus je dois marcher comme une fille. Boris, Boris, Boris, ... si j'étais un pigeon, je te chierais sur le crâne en pleine rue. Mais je ne suis pas un pigeon, je suis une fille, et, ça, c'est encore pire, parce qu'il a le pouvoir de tout dévoiler et de me lyncher en pub;lic.

D'une démarche assurée, et bien masculine, Hugo s'approche et m'aide à enfiler un long manteau de fourrure. Il me présente alors son bras et me fait un clin d'oeil.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu te foules une cheville, princesse.

Enfoiré. Je lui lance un regard noir, mais je perçois aussi une tendresse amusée dans ces yeux. Comme un père qui taquine sa fille. Je prend son bras, l'air boudeur.

- On va prendre l'avion et quitter la Russie.

- Hors de question que je montre mon passeport à qui que ce soit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un avion privé et le pilote est un ami.

J'ai du mal à percuter. Bon sang... dans quoi est ce que je me suis encore fourrée...

* * *

(1) _Hamlet_, pièce de William Shakespeare.

**Fin du deuxième chapitre !**

**Le troisième s'intitulera "Out of your fake world" ( sur une chanson de aAron, "U-Turn" ou "Lili" ).**

**A la prochaine !**


	3. Out of your fake world

**Chapitre 3 ! Aloooors... le nouveau voyage de Kai commence =). J'espère que cette histoire continuera à bien fonctionner, j'ai de grand projets pour notre "nouvelle" héroïne. Rires, drame, défis, ... Ce n'est qu'un commencement !**

**J'ai oublié de préciser dans le premier chapitre ( je vais l'ajouter tout de suite ) qu'il y aura aussi de la violence dans cette histoire, ça viendra, si je ne change pas mes idées, vers les chapitres 8, 9 et 10 en particulier. Voilà, je voulais juste vous prévenir.**

**Merci à Fofollenc et à Inyoface pour leur reviews !**

**Chanson: "U-Turn" ( aussi connue sous le nom de "Lili" ) de AaRON.**

* * *

**Living on the Radio**

**3. Out of your fake world**

_Lili, fais un autre pas hors de ton monde imaginaire_

J'ai mal aux mollets en arrivant à l'aéroport. Il fait encore jour et le vent souffle si fort que je crains plusieurs fois qu'il ne m'envoie sur le tarmac. Si seulement j'avais mes baskets, faites sur mesures par un styliste italien, confortables à souhait, comme si on marchait sur un nuage. Elles me manquent. Mais bon, je suppose que je vais devoir dépenser mon argent à autres choses qu'aux chaussures. Surtout si je me casse quelque chose en montant les escaliers de l'appareil avec ces maudits talons !

Un frisson m'agite. Ce n'est pas le froid, c'est la peur. Plus de famille, plus d'attaches, je marche sur un fil, sans filet. Si je me plante en suivant Hugo, personne ne viendra me ramasser, je serai à la rue. Ma gorge se noue. Non, je ne veux pas finir comme ça. Je ne suis pas née pour faire le trottoir ou la manche. Si seulement je pouvais retourner là, au tournoi, au moment où j'ai décidé de revenir en Russie, je pourrais changer d'avis, les laisser me convaincre de rester dans l'équipe des G-Revolution. Je suis vraiment trop con. Trop conne. Une larme coule sur ma joue. Je la sens, chaude, fragile. Le vent l'étale sur ma peau.

A cet instant, Hugo se retourne et m'aperçoit. J'essuie rageusement mon visage. Bouleversé, il veut parler, mais aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche. Il me tend la main pour m'aider à monter dans l'appareil.

_S'il te plait, retire toutes ces drogues de ta main_

_Tu verras que tu peux respirer sans aide_

Nous nous asseyons l'un en face de l'autre dans l'avion privé d'Hugo. L'unique hôtesse annonce qu'on décollera dans un quart d'heure. Pendant ce temps, le quarantenaire se penche et tire une enveloppe d'une mallette à côté de son siège. Il l'ouvre et déverse le contenu sur ses genoux.

- J'ai demandé à des amis de faire quelques recherches.

Je le regarde sans répondre.

- Kai Hiwatari, dont le tuteur légal est Voltaire Hiwatari, aurait apparemment disparu et certainement fugué il y a plus de six mois.

Dehors, des techniciens s'affairent. Il me tarde de voler. J'ai toujours aimé prendre l'avion, regarder le monde disparaître par le hublot, sous les nuages de coton. Ca me procure un sentiment d'oubli et d'éternité.

- Pendant que Kai était en vadrouille quelque part en Europe, moi, Hugo Troyat, j'ai adopté une adolescente du nom de Kaya en Russie.

J'acquiesce et saisis les papiers d'identité qu'il me tend.

- J'ai entendu dire que Kaya signifie rester sans revenir en arrière. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait te plaire, mais, si tu n'aimes pas, tu pourras choisir un autre prénom quand on sera arrivés. Ces papiers-ci ont été faits dans la précipitation et tout n'est pas en ordre, ils ne sont que temporaires.

- Merci. Kaya est parfait, dis-je d'un air détaché en posant les documents à côté de moi.

* * *

_Pour chaque rue de n'importe quel lieu_

_Chaque endroit où tu n'as jamais été_

_Je serai ton guide_

Je ne me souviens pas vraiment du reste du voyage. Plus tard, tout m'a semblé trop silencieux et trop nébuleux, dans ma tête comme au dehors. Je n'ai même pas dormi, juste somnolé devant le hublot. Je sais que nous sommes partis pour la partie occidentale de l'Europe, mais c'est tout.

Mon esprit ne s'éclaire qu'en arrivant chez Hugo. Mais il fait sombre et c'est à peine si je distingue la haute façade de la bâtisse. Il tourne la clé dans la serrure, ouvre la porte à deux battants et s'écarte pour me laisser entrer. Il y fait noir comme dans un four, mais, rapidement, il allume la lumière. L'intérieur est clair, lumineux, et les pièces vastes au mobilier à la fois moderne et doux distillent un sentiment de sérénité et de fraîcheur.

Sans attendre, Hugo me guide jusqu'à une chambre aux murs blancs et aux longs rideaux. Il me dit que, si je le cherche, il sera dans le salon, mais je le préviens que je suis trop fatiguée et que je compte me coucher le plus tôt possible. Il quitte la pièce. Je commence alors à défaire péniblement ma tenue. Ayant trouvé un t-shirt de sport large dans une des armoires, je l'enfile comme pyjama et me glisse sous les draps sans attendre. En quelques secondes, je sombre dans un sommeil profond et agité.

* * *

_Lili, tu sais, il y aura toujours une place pour les gens comme nous_

_Le même sang coule dans toutes les veines_

Après ce qu'il me semble une éternité, je papillonne paresseusement des paupières et me passe une main sur le visage. Il fait jour, car je peux distinguer des rayons de soleil se glissant entre les rideaux. Je me lève et regarde par la fenêtre. Il fait clair, mais l'air est froid, je le sens en mettant mon nez dehors par la fenêtre à peine entrouverte.

Tout en m'étirant, j'ouvre la porte et m'aventure dans le couloir. Pas un bruit, la maison a l'air déserte. Me basant sur mes souvenirs nébuleux, je traverse le couloir. Finalement, j'arrive dans le salon que j'ai aperçu la veille. Tout est clair, épuré et serein. Une immense baie vitrée couvrant la façade donnant sur le jardin offre une vue magnifique sur des champs et des maisons éparses à l'horizon. Hugo a bon goût en matière d'ameublement. Mais mon ventre proteste trop pour que je m'attarde. Je gravis deux marches qui mènent vers une partie supérieure de la pièce où trône une grande table de marbre blanc pouvant accueillir un bonne quinzaine de personnes. Une arche large, sans porte, mène à la cuisine. Tous les meubles sont en bois clair, surmontés de plaques de marbre noir. Là, sur le plan de travail prolongé en bar, un mot d'Hugo m'attend.

« Bonjour, Kaya.

J'espère que tu as bien dormi. Profite de cette journée pour te reposer. Je serai absent jusqu'au soir. Tu trouveras des croissants un peu plus loin et de quoi manger plus tard dans le frigo.

A ce soir,

Hugo »

En effet, un peu plus loin, des croissants m'attendent dans un panier. J'en emporte un dans le salon, me servant un grand verre de jus d'orange en passant à côté du frigo, et je me laisse tomber dans le fauteuil sur un amas de coussins.

- Aaah... Je soupire de bonheur.

Décidément, j'ai trop souvent dormi sur les pierres froides de l'abbaye. J'allume l'énorme TV écran plat avec home cinéma et zappe jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur une chaine musicale. Voilà un petit déjeuner comme je les aime. Un déjeuner en paix.

* * *

Le reste de la journée, je l'ai passé à visiter la maison. La grande maison. Certes, pas aussi grande que le manoir de Voltaire en Russie, mais elle me plait beaucoup plus. Elle me ressemble un peu. Mon exploration s'est arrêtée quand je suis entrée dans cette pièce.

Elle est vaste, et pourtant presque vide. De longs rideaux presque translucides pendent jusqu'à terre à intervalles réguliers, le long de la baie vitrée. Les murs d'un blanc immaculé et le parquet clair contrastent vivement avec le seul meuble de la pièce. Un piano à queue, noir et brillant, trône, solitaire et digne, au centre de la salle lumineuse. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'attend. Mes pieds nus sur le sol ne font pas un bruit, et j'avance, vêtue d'un t-shirt large, les cheveux en bataille, une véritable alien compte tenu du décor, vers le magnifique instrument.

J'en fais le tour, ma main glissant sur la surface lisse, me mordant la lèvre, pensive. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je plus posé les doigts sur les touches d'un piano ? J'adorais ça, pourtant. Mais le beyblade est entré dans ma vie et j'ai tout effacé, petit à petit. C'est peut-être aussi à cause de mes parents. Ils aimaient la musique, elle faisait partie de leur univers. Quand mon père est parti, j'ai tout jeté par la fenêtre et, sans m'en rendre compte, mon coeur y est passé aussi. Je secoue la tête. Non, mes parents ne sont pas importants. Si j'ai envie de le faire, je le fais.

Sans hésiter, je m'assied et soulève le couvercle. Je pose le bout des doigts sur les touches froides et douces et un frisson se propage en moi. C'est un bout de mon enfance qui me revient au contact de l'instrument. La première note résonne longtemps. Puis la deuxième suit. Je joue un peu, me familiarisant à nouveau avec le piano.

Le temps file. Deux heures plus tard, je suis toujours là. Les notes s'envolent, s'harmonisent pour former des mélodies qui vivent dans mes souvenirs, encore maladroites et souvent incomplètes. Et je souris comme un enfant.

* * *

_Tu vois, ce ne sont pas les ailes qui font l'ange_

_Tu dois juste faire sortir ces voix de ta tête _

Après de longues heures, mon estomac me rappelle qu'on ne peut vivre que de poésie et de musique. A contrecœur, je me lève et quitte l'instrument.

Je ne veux pas saisir les souvenirs qui se promènent allègrement dans ma tête. Pour une fois, ils sont doux et chantants, heureux même. Préférant les laisser glisser sur mon coeur, je me dirige vers la cuisine, les yeux mi-clos. Je me suis souvent demandée si j'aurais pu y puiser ma force dans la difficulté. Mais l'être humain à cette tendance étrange à placer les événements blessants et malheureux avant n'importe quelle marque d'amour ou de joie dans la mémoire accessible. C'est idiot et illogique. J'irais jusqu'à dire que c'est cruel. Pourquoi devrait-on se remémorer avec plus d'exactitude ceux qui nous ont fait du mal, alors que ceux qui nous ont voulu du bien servent de pilier à notre maintient ? Le cerveau humain est mal fait. Même le chien se souvient d'abord du biscuit et de la caresse avant de se préoccuper de la taloche.

C'est avec ces réflexion moroses que mes souvenirs-bulles s'effritent petit à petit. J'atteins la cuisine et ouvre le frigo. Il est près de quatre heures de l'après-midi, je n'ai pas mangé à midi et j'ai une faim de loup. Je farfouille dans la cuisine et commence à me préparer quelque chose de simple. Pâtes aux pesto. J'aime la cuisine italienne.

* * *

Quand Hugo rentre, il est sept heures passées. Je suis devant la télé, affalée dans l'immense canapé, les yeux rivés sur une série policière américaine avec un paquet de chips sur les genoux. Il me regarde, je le regarde.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Il demande.

- Hum hum... j'acquiesce et reprend mon occupation.

Il dépose son manteau sur le dossier d'une chaise.

- Qu'as-tu fait de ta journée ?

- Rien, je lui dis tout net sans même le regarder, me donnant l'air d'être très absorbée par ce qu'il se passe à l'écran.

Il fait la moue, ramasse son manteau et change de pièce.

Le tueur vient de se faire prendre. Quel con. Il aurait pu s'enfuir au Mexique avec des sacs plein de billets verts. Je saisis la télécommande et me remet à zapper. Hugo choisit ce moment pour recommencer à me questionner.

- Tu veux qu'on se fasse livrer quelque chose à manger ?

- N'importe...

- Chinois ?

- Nan.

- Pizzas ?

- Pas envie.

- Tu veux qu'on aille au resto ?

- Vraiment pas envie.

Il éclate de rire. Je le fusille du regard.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Non, mais je vais certainement bientôt le savoir, je grogne.

Il sourit plus encore.

- Pour quelqu'un qui était encore une homme il y a quelques mois, je trouve ta façon de bouder très charmante et féminine !

Je vire au rouge. Je le sens. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Kai Hiwatari devient rouge comme une pivoine. Je tique, lui lance une regard noir. Hugo se tord de rire. Je fais décoller la télécommande. Elle atteint le mur derrière lui, mais, le temps qu'il relève les yeux, j'ai tourné les talons et filé dans ma chambre.

- Je plaisantais, voyons ! Crie-t-il sans être capable de reprendre son souffle.

Je marmonne mille et unes malédictions entre mes dents et ferme la porte à clé, emportant l'ordinateur portable d'Hugo avec moi. Tiens, tu n'as qu'à souper seul. Je n'ai pas d'humour, tout le monde le sait.

* * *

En bas, Hugo se reprend et commande des pizzas, le sourire aux lèvres. Son père Marcus avait plus d'humour, mais ce n'est certainement pas Voltaire qui lui avait appris à rire. Au moins la petite sait se défendre. Dommage qu'on ne lui ait pas appris à être méfiante envers les gens de son propre sang. Quand la famille blesse, c'est le coeur qui est amputé. Surtout quand on est trop jeune pour comprendre.

* * *

_Renvoie toutes tes peurs dans l'ombre_

Hugo m'appelle pour venir manger. Il a beau être agaçant, il a le mérite de parvenir à ses fins. Ca me rappelle un peu quelqu'un d'ailleurs... L'odeur me prend aux narines et mon estomac se remet à crier famine. C'est dingue ce que je peux engloutir ces derniers temps. On dirait une femme enceinte.

Euh... Une image de moi, toute souriante en tenue d'hôpital, une main sur mon ventre rebondit, s'impose à mon esprit.

- Eh...

Il faut que je chasse ça de mon esprit, où je vais faire une crise d'épilepsie.

Je descend les escaliers en me demandant si je n'aurais pas besoin d'un prêtre vaudou ou d'un exorciste... Note personnelle: se souvenir que, si on peu changer de sexe ou, en l'occurrence, être changé de sexe, la technologie actuelle ne permet pas encore de changer les organes reproducteurs à ce point ! Je suis certaine que ce sont les hormones qu'on ma donnés à l'abbaye qui me filent ce genre de pensées vaseuses.

Bref...

Nous mangeons en silence, dans le fauteuil, devant la TV. On regarde une comédie française. Les Français n'ont pas le même sens du mot « comédie » que moi. Après quinze minutes de supplice et de blagues à deux balles, je lorgne la télécommande et finis par demander à mon tuteur s'il n'y a rien d'autre de plus intéressant, comme un documentaire sur la reproduction des flamants roses ou sur les manchots empereurs sur leur banquise... C'est de l'ironie hein. Comme par hasard, il tombe sur la rediffusion d'un match du tournoi chinois de Beyblade. Je pâlis et lance un coussin – Hugo ne me laisse plus toucher la télécommande fraîchement réparée – vers lui. Evidemment, il se fout royalement de moi, mais change quand même de poste.

En fin de compte, je m'en vais dans ma chambre, l'air sombre, où j'ai gardé l'ordinateur portable dont mon tuteur n'a pas encore constaté la disparition. L'abbaye m'a rendue insomniaque.

* * *

_Ne deviens pas un fantôme sans couleur  
Car tu es le plus beau tableau que la vie ait jamais fait  
_

Il se fait tard, Hugo éteint les lumières du rez-de-chaussée. Il est certain maintenant que Kaya s'en sortira. Elle est trop forte pour laisser tomber. C'est une battante, même si la vie l'a bien amochée.

Il se prépare à monter quand il remarque que de la lumière filtre sous la porte de la salle du piano. Il entre et s'approche de l'instrument. Il y a des traces de doigts sur la peinture noire et brillante du piano et le couvercle est resté ouvert. Voilà qui est une bonne chose. Demain, il ferait une surprise à Kaya qui animerait ses journées ici. Et il en rigole déjà.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

**Je suis en train de travailler sur un gros devoir pour l'université et je voulais juste prévenir ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction que le chapitre suivant prendra peut-être deux semaines plutôt qu'une à arriver...**

**A bientôt !**


	4. Alice in Wonderland

**Hellooooo ! =D Voici le quatrième chapy ! Ce chapitre est un peu court, désolée... Je me rattraperai pour le suivant ! Ah, vous verrez aussi qu'il y a encore des annotations dans le texte, j'ai mis les explications en fin de page. **

**Je voulais aussi vous demandez quelque chose. J'aimerais renommer cette fanfiction, lui donner un nom plus révélateur. Je pensais à "Living on the radio", qui est le titre d'une chanson de mon artiste préférée et, surtout, cette chanson colle vraiment bien à l'histoire. L'appellation "Kaileena" reviendra, mais cette idée de nouveau titre me trotte dans la tête depuis deux semaines et je voulais vous demander, vous qui lisez ceci, ce que vous en pensez ( je ne mord pas ^^ ). Donc, si vous êtes volontaires pour ce petit sondage, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp, poster une review, ou même m'envoyer un email ;-).**

**Mise à jour: c'est fait, la fanfiction a été renommée "Living on the Radio".**

**Merci beaucoup pour votre participation, bonne lecture !**

**Chanson: "Alice" d'Avril Lavigne.**

**Living on the Radio**

**4. Alice in Wonderland**

Le désastre de ma journée tient en un seul mot: Youri.

Le lendemain matin, - ou plutôt avant-midi, étant donné que, chose rare, je fais la grasse matinée - je remarque que Hugo est déjà parti. Encore somnolente, je vais dans la cuisine, vêtue d'un t-shirt large qui m'arrive aux cuisses. Mes croissants m'attendent déjà et je reprend ma routine, celle qui s'est installée depuis que mon « oncle » a eu l'idée folle de me faire quitter Moscou. Je m'enfonce dans le fauteuil, cherche la télécommande des yeux, en vain.

- Okay, d'accord, puisque tu le prends comme ça...

Je me lève en ronchonnant et me penche sur le côté de l'écran, cherchant à tâtons un moyen d'allumer l'appareil.

- Pfff... allez...

Je trouve enfin mon bonheur.

- Ah !

Tournant les talons, ma petite victoire affichée sur mes lèvres, je bondis sur mon amas de coussins préféré.

_Je me suis trouvée au pays des merveilles  
Retombant sur mes pieds, sur le sol  
Est-ce réel ?_

La publicité... Dans le coin de l'écran, j'aperçois le sigle d'une chaine pour enfants. Mon air de satisfaction s'efface bien vite. En plus d'avoir caché la télécommande, voilà que Hugo a programmé la TV à l'avance. Il doit bien rire à l'heure qu'il est. Ca ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il ait planqué une caméra quelque part, histoire d'immortaliser l'instant, mon visage pétrifié, frustré et mes yeux qui lancent des éclairs. Impuissance totale.

Les poings sur les hanches, je fais la moue. Que faire ?

A l'écran un dessin animé classique commence... « Alice au Pays des Merveilles » de Disney. Je n'ai jamais vu de dessin animé de Disney.

Je regarde le film en entier, bien blottie dans mon amas de coussins pelucheux. Le générique est à peine fini qu'Hugo rentre. Je le sens rire avant même de l'entendre.

- Kaya ! J'ai un cadeau pour toi !

Sans geste brusque, comme si une bombe menaçait d'exploser, je me lève et fait quelques pas. Hugo arrive au salon et le nouveau locataire m'accueille d'un aboiement joyeux.

- C'est... pas... vrai... Je murmure en regardant le chiot dans les bras de mon tuteur.

- Haha ! Je me suis dit qu'il te fallait une occupation plutôt que de te planter toute la journée devant la télévision. Ce petit bonhomme est un malamute d'Alaska. Je suis certain que vous vous entendrez à merveille.

Il pose au sol la boule de poils blancs et roux foncé qui fonce vers moi avant de se vautrer à mes pieds en demandant des caresses. Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'il croit le sac à puces ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aimer les chiens ?

Hugo me regarde, les poings sur les hanches.

- Alors ? Donne lui un nom !

Je prend une profonde inspiration et me penche pour attraper la bestiole. Je tiens le chiot à bout de bras et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Cet inconscient ne se rend pas compte que sa situation est dangereuse, il continue à frétiller de la queue en louchant. Tiens, il est roux et il a les yeux bleus.

- Mouais... Youri, ça me paraît tout à fait honorable.

Mini-molosse accueille mon choix d'un jappement joyeux. C'est bien ce que je disais, complètement inconscient. Et s'il s'avise de me faire pipi dessus... !

Si quelqu'un se serait posé la question... Youri est le deuxième prénom de Tala (1). « Tala » c'est juste pour faire genre, enfin, je ne sais pas. Il se peut aussi que ce soient les initiales de la mutation génétique qu'il a subie... Aucune idée et, en fait, rien à foutre aussi. Chacun ses emmerdes.

- J'ai aussi quelques vêtements pour toi. La vendeuse les a choisis pour toi, elle faisait environ ta taille.

Il dépose un paquet sur le canapé.

_Est-ce une comédie ?  
Je m'y tiendrai jusqu'à la fin..._

Je pose Youri et attrape le paquet.

- Ce n'est rien de très sophistiqué, ne t'inquiète pas.

Lui lançant un regard en biais, je murmure un « merci » presque inaudible avant de monter à l'étage, filant vers la salle de bain, mini-molosse sur mes talons.

Youri m'accompagne pour les essayages. Tss, voyeur en plus, j'ai bien fait de l'appeler comme ça. Dans le sac, quelques jeans, des t-shirts, des sous-vêtements et deux paires de baskets. Je jette un coup d'oeil dans le miroir.

- Uuuh...

En effet, quand on ne s'occupe pas de ses cheveux pendant quelques temps... on finit avec un buisson sur le crâne. Youri aboie.

- Oui, ça va !

Je fais couler l'eau de la douche, défait mes vêtements et me glisse sous le jet. Quand je sors, nue, je contemple mes cheveux dans la glace. Bon, je me dois de ressembler un minimum à une fille... Je m'empare d'un peigne et me met à l'ouvrage. Youri me fixe en remuant la queue. No comment.

Quand je sors, habillée, mini-molosse sur mes talons, Hugo applaudit. J'ai fait une ligne dans ma chevelure qui encadre maintenant mon visage en un carré plongeant argenté.

- Tu vas faire tourner les têtes, princesse !

- Ne m'appelle pas princesse !

Mon tuteur lève les bras en signe d'impuissance.

- Bon, je vais nous préparer quelque chose à grignoter, pendant ce temps... tu peux continuer à te pomponner, princesse !

Je grogne et Hugo quitte la pièce, me laissant là avec boule de poils. Je le trouve plutôt bien éduqué pour son âge.

- Allez, viens, Youri, nous allons passer notre temps de manière constructive !

- Wouaf !

* * *

_Je vais m'en sortir,  
Je vais survivre,  
Alors que le monde s'écroule,  
Alors que je tombe et m'effondre sur le sol  
Je vais me retourner  
N'essayez pas de m'arrêter,  
Je ne vais pas pleurer _

Le petit malamute blanc et roux me devance en se glissant par la porte entrouverte. J'entre à sa suite et ferme derrière moi. Le piano est là, il m'attend, et Youri a déjà bondit sur le banc et me regarde en penchant la tête. Je m'assied à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça, le lilliputien ?

- Wouaf !

Je souris en serrant les dents et je commence à marteler des touches graves.

- Arrroooooouuuuuuuuuh !

Le hurlement lupin de Youri s'étire et j'éclate de rire. Je recommence.

- Arrroooooouuuuuuuuuh !

- Aaaaaaaaah aaaaahaaaaaa !

Silence. Le petit malamute roux me regarde de ses yeux clairs.

- Trippin' out... - _Trébuchant_

Spinning around - _Tourbillonnant_

I'm underground - _Je suis sous terre_

I fell down... - _Je suis tombée_

Yeah I fell down - _Oui, je suis tombée_

Je frappe les touches en cadence.

- Arrroooooouuuuuuuuuh !

- I, I'll get by - _Je vais m'en sortir_

I, I'll survive - _Je vais survivre_

When the world's crashing down - _Alors que le monde s'écroule_

When I fall and hit the ground - _Alors que je tombe et heurte le sol_

I will turn myself around - _Je vais me retourner_

Je fais les gros yeux à Youri et cesse de toucher au piano.

- Don't you try to stop me ! - _N'essaye pas de m'arrêter !_

- Wouaf !

Je lui caresse la tête.

- Bah voilà, tu mérites bien des croquettes ! Tu me plais, en fin de compte. _Daragoi (2)_!

Et il me lèche les doigts.

Je me retourne d'un bond. Près de la porte, Hugo applaudit.

- Ca te dirait d'arrêter de martyriser cet instrument quelques temps et de manger quelque chose. J'ai préparé du poisson, ça te va ?

- Mouais, ça me va, je dis en me levant, un peu embarrassée.

* * *

Je file des morceaux de poisson à Youri, assis en dessous de ma chaise.

- C'est toi qui a imaginé ces paroles ? Hugo demande en remplissant mon verre d'eau.

- Euh... oui...

- Qu'est-ce qui te les as inspirées ?

- Moi... et... un dessin animé que j'ai vu, ce matin.

Silence.

- Tu ne m'as jamais demandé quel est mon travail, n'est-ce pas ?

J'arrête ma fourchette à mi-chemin de ma bouche, et ma main à mi-chemin de la gueule miniature de Youri qui bondit et me clape presque les doigts.

- Quel est ton... travail ?

- J'ai suivi une formation artistique dans le même conservatoire que ta mère, en Russie. Ensuite, je suis parti en Europe occidentale où je travaille toujours dans une maison de disque comme, disons, chercheur de talent. Je suis aussi compositeur et auteur.

- Oh...

- Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus rien composé, ni écrit. On pourrait essayer ensemble, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- C'est-à-dire que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus joué... comme tu as pu le constater. Enfin, je n'ai appris que quand j'étais enfant, je veux dire.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ce sera juste pour s'amuser.

Hugo finit à peine sa phrase que Youri grogne... avant de vider son estomac sur le carrelage immaculé.

- Je crois que Youri n'apprécie guère ta cuisine, ooops...

Mon tuteur fait la moue et me lance un regard quelque peu agacé.

- C'est ton chien, c'est toi qui nettoie.

* * *

- Non, attend, laisse-moi faire.

Hugo attrape le crayon derrière son oreille et dessine une note sur le papier à musique.

Je me sens bien. Infiniment bien. Même Youri qui dévore mes pantoufles au pied du piano me donne le sourire. Hugo me reproche de ne pas tenir en place, et moi je me sens comme une gosse de cinq ans. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? C'est nouveau pour moi qu'un adulte, qu'un membre de ma famille passe du temps avec moi, entreprenne des projets avec moi et s'intéresse tant à ce que je ressens.

- Tu as tout noté ? Hugo demande en se penchant vers moi, ses lunettes glissant sur le bout de son nez.

- Oui, oui.

- Wouaf !

Nous composons, nous écrivons.

- On y va, tu es prête ?

_- Da (3)._

Hugo sourit. Aujourd'hui, j'ai recommencé à parler russe. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années et, depuis que cet oncle étrange m'a arraché à ma misère, je reprend goût à l'enfance, à cette enfance que j'ai trop longtemps refoulée, reniée. Mon enfance, c'est le manoir familial en Russie, mes parents, les leçons de piano avec ma mère, les parties de Beyblade avec mon père, les contes que me racontait mon grand-père pour m'effrayer, Moscou la nuit, accompagnant mes parents chez des amis ou au restaurant, ... Vue comme ça, elle a presque l'air de la vie idéale.

Je chante pendant qu'il joue du piano. Oui, je chante. Pas de toupie, pas de lanceur. Ici, dans la maison d'Hugo, qui est aussi un peu la mienne maintenant, pas dans un Beystadium. Pas de public, pas d'équipe, pas d'entraineur, pas de manager. Moi, mon oncle et boule de poils.

_Est-ce une comédie ?_

_Je m'y tiendrai jusqu'à la fin_

Chanter, me servir de ma voix, c'est totalement différent pour moi. J'ai l'habitude d'utiliser mon esprit et mon endurance. Or, maintenant, je me laisse aller, je suis détendue comme jamais, je ris aux éclats quand Youri aboie et fait sursauter Hugo en pleine montée d'inspiration.

J'arrête. Silence. Hugo relève ses lunettes dans ses cheveux et se tourne vers moi. Il tend la main et me caresse les cheveux.

- Bon, on a assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui, tu ne crois pas ?

Je souris sans répondre.

- Et si tu allais promener le chien tant qu'il fait encore jour ? Histoire qu'il se dégourdisse les pattes et qu'il fasse sa crotte. Il y a un chemin dans la campagne, pas loin de la maison.

Il marque une pause.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Ca va, je suis une grande fille.

Je cours dans le hall, mini-molosse – il laisse là sa pauvre victime, ma pantoufle à moitié dévorée – sur mes talons, enfile une paire de baskets, attrape la doudoune que Hugo m'a ramenée le matin et sors dans le froid.

C'est le début de l'automne. Il fait humide, le froid devient de plus en plus piquant, des feuilles virevoltent partout, pour le plus grand bonheur de Youri, et la nuit tombe de plus en plus rapidement.

* * *

_On ne m'arrêtera pas maintenant_

_Je vais m'en sortir_

_Je vais survivre_

Il fait chaud à l'intérieur. Je suis assise contre le radiateur, mes mains et mes joues sont rougies par le froid. Hugo apporte les chocolats chauds. J'adore. Je me laisse tomber dans le fauteuil et Youri bondit sur mes genoux. Quelques grattouilles plus tard, il somnole déjà dans mes bras.

- J'ai un peu retravaillé ce qu'on a fait, tu sais, « Alice ».

- Mh... « Alice »... Je me sens comme elle, au Pays des Merveilles, je dis en buvant une gorgée de chocolat brulante.

Silence.

- Je suis le chat ou le chapelier ?

* * *

(1) Dans le manga et dans certaines traduction de l'animé, Tala s'appelle Yuriy que j'utilise ici comme Youri.

(2) « Daragoi » ( russe: Дорогой ): chéri.

(3) « Da » ( russe: Да ): oui.

* * *

**C'est fini pour ce chapitre, je m'excuse encore du fait qu'il soit si court =S. En même temps, je crois qu'on commence à vaguement voir où je veux en venir avec cette fic, non ? ^^**

**Bon, eh bien, on se revoit au prochain chapitre !**


	5. Feeling Good !

**Helloooo ! =)**

**Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai finalement changé le titre "Kaileena" pour "Living on the Radio", une chanson de mon artiste préférée qui colle vraiment à l'histoire ( si vous mettez "Living on the Radio" sur internet, vous la trouverez directement je crois ), mais le nom "Kaileena" apparaîtra tout de même dans la fanfiction ( à partir du chapitre suivant ).**

**Ce chapitre est dans la continuité du précedent, mais le 6 vous réservera une petite surprise !**

**Fofollenc: Les Bladebreakers ? Eh bien, ce ne serait pas drôle ( et j'adore les histoires drôles ! ) s'ils ne finissaient pas par se rencontrer un jour ^^. Kai va d'abord croiser le chemin de visages familiers beaucoup moins sympathiques... Encore merci pour tes reviews à chaque chapitre. Ça me motive à continuer.**

**Chanson: "Feeling good" de Muse.**

**Living on the Radio**

**5. Feeling Good !**

_C'est une aube nouvelle, c'est un nouveau jour_

_C'est une nouvelle vie pour moi, je me sens bien_

Les feuilles mouillées sont glissantes sous mes pieds et je dois redoubler de prudence alors que Youri tire sur la laisse comme un forcené.

- Youriiii !

Ce qui devait arriver arriva... Le petit malamute roux débusque un lapin dans les fourrés et file comme une flèche. Le harnais du chien se tend, je fais quelques pas maladroits, lâche la laisse et me retrouve étendue de tout mon long dans la boue.

Je me relève, péniblement. De petites pierres se sont enfoncées dans mes paumes et mes genoux ont violemment heurté le sol. Pendant que je me laisse glisser sur mes fesses, Youri trottine vers moi. Le petit chien me lèche la main et me fait les yeux doux. Ravalant mes sarcasmes, je lui gratte la tête et lui pardonne. Etre en colère contre lui ne me fera pas avancer.

Deux mois ont passé depuis que Hugo me l'a ramené, et sa force a déjà décuplé. Me donnant de petits coups de museau dans la cuisse, il m'incite à me relever. Je me redresse et attrape le bout de la laisse. Nous faisons demi-tour et prenons le chemin du retour. Je suis dégueulasse.

Je marche en silence, le molosse miniature à mes côtés, et pourtant je n'essaye pas de réfléchir. Depuis que je suis avec Hugo, je m'efforce de vivre au jour le jour, sans trop penser au futur. Ma situation est délicate, j'en ai conscience. Je pourrais faire comme n'importe quelle fille de mon âge, trouver un petit boulot quelque part et faire mon chemin. Mais je dois avouer que ça me fiche la trouille. Tant que je faisais partie des Hiwatari, j'avais un destin tout tracé. Je faisais de la compétition et, une fois adulte, j'aurais repris l'entreprise familiale. Simple. Facile. Confortable. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis une fille sans diplôme, sans capacités particulières et à l'esprit complètement ravagé. Que voulez-vous que la société fasse de moi ? ... A part me placer à l'asile peut-être...

Youri aboie joyeusement, comme pour me remonter le moral. Je lui lance un regard plein de gratitude.

Si tout pouvait être aussi simple qu'un geste pour rendre le sourire. Evidemment, j'ai déjà pensé à me remettre au beyblade, mais des obstacles plutôt titanesques se dressent sur cette route. Premièrement, ma toupie et mon spectre, Dranzer, m'ont été enlevés à l'abbaye. Deuxièmement, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour me reconnaître et, si ce n'est pas le cas, Boris aura de quoi foutre ma vie en l'air, quelques confessions à la presse, quelques preuves, et le tour serait joué. Troisièmement... j'ai peur.

Je m'arrête au milieu du chemin. Youri s'assied et pose son derrière dans la boue. Au loin, on aperçoit la maison d'Hugo, mon foyer.

J'inspire profondément. Merde... on dirait que Bobo le grand méchant a réussi son coup. Je me sens comme marquée à vie, traumatisée. Il suffit que je pense au beyblade pour que mes pensées dérivent irrémédiablement vers l'abbaye et ses cinglés.

- Allez, amène-toi boule de poils, on rentre.

_Vous les oiseaux qui volez haut, vous savez ce que je ressens_

_Vous les roseaux qui flottez au gré des courants, vous savez ce que je ressens_

Nous passons la grille en courant et entrons dans le hall tels des ouragans. Des ouragans de boue. Heureusement, Hugo n'est pas là. Je cours à la cuisine et rince mes mains sous l'eau, faisant tomber du gravier dans l'évier.

Une fois sommairement soignée, j'entraine Youri dans la salle de bain et me débarrasse de mes vêtements souillés, restants en dessous.

- Tu seras le premier à prendre ton bain !

- Wouaf !

Non sans difficultés et surtout parce que je n'ai plus un muscle sur les bras, je porte le chien dans la baignoire en jurant et commence à faire couler de l'eau tiède sur son pelage roux et blanc. Il remue, tente de happer le jet et...

- Non, Youri, attend !

Trop tard... Il se secoue et arrose la pièce. Le carrelage blanc vire au brun. On ne sait même plus se voir dans les miroirs.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de savoir nettoyer ? Tu trouves que je ressemble à Cendrillon peut-être ?

Il remue la queue en laissant pendre sa langue.

- Wouaf ?

- Chien débile...

* * *

Tout est propre. Cendrillon a bien fait son travail. Mais, ce soir, Youri n'aura que ces croquettes et, je le jure, ne posera pas une patte sur le canapé.

Donc, quand Hugo rentre, tout est propre. Il est de bonne humeur et me propose de commander du chinois pour le soir. Après quelques minutes, assis côtes à côtes au piano, nous reprenons la composition. Mine de rien, cette activité me plait. Je passe du temps avec un membre de ma famille et, non seulement nous travaillons sur un projet, mais nous rions et partageons un brin de bonheur ensemble. Le bonheur. Depuis qu'il m'a trouvée, je réapprend à être heureuse.

Après une heure, Hugo m'annonce qu'on aura un invité ce soir. Je lui rend un regard étonné.

- Un invité ?

- Un... ami à moi, je pense qu'il pourra t'aider, tu sais.

- M'aider à quoi ?

Hugo a l'air embarrassé.

- Eh bien, à vivre avec ton corps, et à construire une nouvelle vie comme tu es aujourd'hui...

- Oh...

Nous restons silencieux quelques instants. Je cherche des mots pour exprimer ma confusion.

- Hugo, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Je crois que si. Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ?

Il me fait un clin d'oeil. Je soupire. Il pose sa main sur la mienne et serre mes doigts dans sa paume.

- Hé, ça va aller, n'aie pas peur. Je ne te demanderais pas de rencontrer cette personne si je n'étais pas certains que tu sois prête pour ça.

Baissant les yeux sur les touches claires du piano, j'acquiesce.

Hugo se lève et quitte la pièce pour passer commande au restaurant chinois du coin. Le coeur lourd, je referme le couvercle de l'instrument, éteint la lumière, ferme la porte et m'en vais au salon.

* * *

- Quelqu'un sonne à la porte ! J'interpelle Hugo.

- J'y vais, bouge pas.

Il quitte le salon et disparait sous l'ache du hall d'entrée. J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre, quelques salutations... mon coeur bat plus vite tout à coup. Me levant, j'ajuste mes vêtement et passe une main dans mes cheveux pour les arranger un peu. J'avance, recule, tourne sur moi-même, confuse. J'ai besoin de me donner une contenance, alors j'avance vers la grande baie vitrée qui donne sur le jardin et regarde au dehors, tournant le dos aux deux hommes qui entrent dans le salon.

Ils s'arrêtent, j'ai l'impression de percevoir la présence de l'étranger. Hugo m'appelle et je me tourne, feignant la surprise. A vrai dire, à partir du moment où mes yeux se sont posés sur notre invité, je n'ai même plus eu besoin de feindre.

Il est grand, très grand. Sa peau est noire comme l'ébène. De corpulence assez mince, il porte un costume blanc avec une chemise noire. Une écharpe à la dernière mode est enroulée autour de son cou et ses chaussures en cuir brillent à la lumière des spots. Son visage fin au grands yeux sombres se décontracte et me sourit.

- Hello, je suis Shaun, tu es Kaya ?

Je le fixe sans répondre. Personne ne bouge, il n'y a pas un bruit. J'ai l'impression d'être en danger, cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de contact avec d'autres personnes que Hugo. Et Youri. Je me sens comme un animal farouche et solitaire surpris en pleine nature. L'envie de me cacher et de retourner dans l'ombre, dans ma solitude, me prend inexorablement.

Le livreur brise le silence en appuyant sur la sonnette. Hugo sursaute et se précipite. Il revient quelques secondes plus tard, les bras chargés de petits plats asiatiques.

- Kaya, tu viens m'aider ?

Sans quitter Shaun des yeux, je fais un détour en contournant le canapé et m'en vais donner un coup de main à Hugo. Ce dernier est une des seules personnes au monde à m'avoir voulu du bien, serais-je folle au point de croire qu'il y est tant de gens plein de bonnes intentions au kilomètre carré ? J'ai le même sentiment que ce fameux soir où j'ai pris l'avion pour quitter Moscou.

_Vous les papillons qui vous amusez tous  
Vous voyez ce que je veux dire  
Dormez en paix  
Quand le jour touche à sa fin_

* * *

Shaun retient un soupir. Que croit donc Hugo ? Il n'est pas psychiatre ! C'est d'un psychiatre que cette fille a besoin. Il n'est qu'un gogo danseur dans un bar du centre, accessoirement drag queen.

Le grand homme sourit à lui-même. Eh bien, peut-être qu'il pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour la petite en fin de compte. La première étape serait d'obtenir d'elle qu'elle lui fasse un minimum confiance. Shaun fait la moue. Bon, il se concentrera sur ça pour ce soir. Ca ne sert à rien de la forcer à s'accepter si elle n'a même pas confiance en lui.

Il pourra bien faire ça pour Hugo, il a une dette envers lui, après tout et, enfin, c'est un travail qui est dans ses cordes. Première étape, devenir amis. Deuxième étape, shopping en ville ! Ha !

* * *

Nous mangeons en silence au bar de la cuisine. Me gardant de rire, je regarde Hugo et Shaun se débattre avec les baguettes pour attraper les nouilles dans le carton.

Sans détacher mes yeux des morceaux de canard laqué dans mon propre carton, je brise le silence.

- J'aimerais changer de prénom, je lance de but en blanc.

Hugo arrête ses baguettes à mi-chemin de sa bouche et me regarde quelques instants sans comprendre. Puis il semble se souvenir de sa proposition.

- Oh, bien sûr, il est encore temps de changer si tu veux. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais ?

- Yelena, ou Anastassia.

Shaun lève la tête.

- Ce sont de beaux prénoms, classiques et forts, ils te vont bien tous les deux.

- Eh... merci...

- Lequel veux-tu ? Me demande mon tuteur.

- Je ne sais pas trop, mais je crois que je préfère Yelena.

Shaun et Hugo se lancent un regard en biais.

- Nous on préfère Anastassia, disent-ils en choeur.

Je sursaute.

- Eh, c'est de moi qu'il est question ! Je crie.

Ils éclatent de rire. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine.

- Ce sera Yelena, je déclare d'un ton qui ne souffre aucune contestation.

- D'accord, d'accord, je passerai quelques coups de fil demain, me répond Hugo.

Je me demande vaguement comment mon tuteur, en quelques coups de fil, est capable de me faire une nouvelle identité... Bref, nous continuons à manger, mais Hugo et Shaun ne tardent pas à me dévoiler leurs projets.

- Ca te dirait d'aller en ville, demain, avec Shaun ?

- On pourrait faire du shopping.

- Tu sortirais un peu de la maison, ça te ferait du bien.

- On pourrait aussi aller boire un verre.

- Je trouve que tu es un peu pâle, et puis, tu sais, il faudra bien que tu sortes un jour.

- Je te présenterais des amis, on fera la fête, ...

- C'est une très bonne idée, je trouve...

- STOP ! Je crie.

Les deux hommes me regardent, l'air de contempler un cas désespéré. Non, mais... oh, arrêtez de me fixer comme ça !

- Juste du shopping ? Persiste Shaun.

J'attends quelques secondes avant de lâcher prise. C'est fou comme j'ai changé depuis que je suis ici. D'abord je pensais me jeter par une fenêtre, et maintenant je fais une virée shopping avec un illustre inconnu de deux mètres de haut. Bravo, très prudent, ma vieille ! Très intelligent, tu vas t'acheter des vêtements au lieu de fomenter ta vengeance contre Boris ! Bon... il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me parler à moi-même, ça devient inquiétant.

- Allez, d'accord...

- Parfait ! S'exclame Shaun. Comme demain c'est samedi, je passerai te prendre entre neuf et dix heures et on ira au centre commerciiiaaaaaal !

Mes yeux s'écarquillent alors que Shaun part dans une véritable envolée lyrique. In Nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti (1)... Que va-t-il encore m'arriver ?

* * *

_Et ce vieux monde  
Est un monde nouveau  
Et un monde plein d'audace  
Pour moi _

Et finalement, le samedi matin arrive. Mon petit doigt me dit qu'avec Hugo, je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises. Ses tentatives pour me faire sortir et me remettre sur les rails sont plus étonnantes les unes que les autres. Quand Shaun sonne à la porte, je suis mentalement prête à tout.

Tout, mais pas ça.

- Hello, fait-il en levant la main.

Dans son regard, je vois qu'il se délecte de ma réaction. De mon côté, j'ai beaucoup de mal à ne pas laisser tomber ma mâchoire par terre.

Le grand homme à la peau noire comme de l'ébène porte un pantalon en cuir blanc très serrant avec des talons aiguilles dorés et couverts de strass. Sa chemise flahsy, en plein hiver, s'ouvre sur son torse. Pour parer le froid, il ne porte qu'une minuscule veste au capuchon de fourrure et une écharpe de laine bleu électrique. A bien le regarder, je jurerais également qu'il est maquillé.

Sur ses talons aiguilles, il fait au moins quinze centimètres de plus. Alors, quinze centimètres, plus deux mètres, ... Je commence vraiment à me sentir petite là.

- Eh, salut... entre, je t'en prie, j'arrive à peine à articuler.

Il passe la tête par la porte et crie à l'adresse d'Hugo.

- J'emmène Yelena, à tout à l'heure !

Et il m'attrape par le poignet, m'entraînant à sa suite vers une vieille cadillac rouge vif garée dans la cour.

- Monte, chérie, n'aie pas peur, elle ne va pas te manger.

* * *

Nous marchons dans le centre ville, côte à côte. Shaun essaye de me convaincre qu'un relooking changera ma vie. Oui, oui, c'est ça, et puis quoi encore...

Il me demande comment je me sens, à marcher comme ça dans la foule. Je lui répond « discrète ». Me lançant un regard en biais, il fait la moue. Mauvaise réponse. Au même moment, une femme pressée me bouscule avec une telle force que je manque de tomber. « Voilà ce qui arrive au gens discrets... » rétorque mon comparse.

- Eh bien, figure toi qu'avant tout le monde se bougeait de mon chemin !

- Pfff, facile. Hugo m'a montré qui était « Kai ». L'air rebelle, le regard sombre, la démarche assurée, ... Même le président des États Unis se serait écarté. Mais maintenant, plus de Kai ! Ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre, c'est que ça ne marche pas de la même façon pour les filles et les garçons.

- Sans blague, j'avais pas remarqué.

- Tu n'as pas envie que les gens n'osent pas se mettre sur ta route ? Que tous les mâles se retournent subitement pour regarder celle qui est trop belle et fière pour eux ? La femme parfaite et hautaine qu'ils ne mettront jamais dans leur lit ?

Un frisson me parcoure l'échine. Un frisson d'effroi.

- Je prend ça pour un oui ! S'exclame joyeusement Shaun. Bon, on va commencer par le shopping. Après, tu iras chez le coiffeur pour arranger cette chose sur ta tête. Ensuite, je te ferais une leçon particulière de marche sur hauts talons ! On va s'amuser !

Je regarde le grand homme en hauts talons déambuler dans la rue d'un pas dansant.

- Effrayant...

* * *

- Hors de question que je porte ça !

- Enfile-ça et sort de cette cabine, rigole Shaun.

- Je te déteste, je vous déteste tous, je me vengerai, je le jure, ...

Je me débat plusieurs minutes avec l'accoutrement que m'a choisi mon sensei-shopping avant d'oser faire un pas hors de la cabine d'essayage. Un long sifflement accueille mon apparition.

- Tu vas faire tourner les têtes avec ça. Tu as un corps de rêve, tu sais ? Si tu avais été plus grande tu aurais pu être mannequin.

- Je veux un pantalon ! Je proteste.

Mais rien n'y fait...

- Arrête de te plaindre, tu es superbe, je te dis ! Je rêverais d'avoir des jambes comme les tiennes !

- C'est tellement léger et moulant que j'ai l'impression de ne rien porter !

- Et alors ?

- Mais... ! Comment veux-tu que je me promène en rue alors que n'importe qui peut me déshabiller d'un regard ?

- Tu verras, après un moment, tu ne voudras même plus porter de pantalons ! Haha !

J'ai beau protester, Shaun ne lâche rien. On repart du premier magasin, des paquets sur les bras. Que des robes. Et même une tenue de soirée couverte de strass.

* * *

Mes anciens vêtements sont dans l'un de ces sachets. L'espèce de drag queen qui m'escorte m'a obligée, presque forcée, à porter autre chose. Donc je suis en robe, je porte des collants, de hautes bottes avec un petit talon, ... Au moins, j'ai pu choisir de rester dans des couleurs sobres... A chacun de mes pas, mes chaussures claquent sur le pavé et des regards furtif se tournent pour me dévisager ou me détailler. J'avoue être un peu confuse. Pourtant, Shaun sourit, l'air satisfait, presque fier de moi.

Dans les boutiques suivantes, Shaun fait un véritable raid, avec la carte de crédit de Hugo. Sous-vêtements, chaussures, encore des robes et des jupes, quelques pantalons tout moulants, du maquillage, du shampoing et du gel douche, toutes sortes de crèmes parfumées et exotiques, ... Si quelqu'un me reconnait, je m'exile au fin fond de la Sibérie, je ne plaisante pas.

_Oui, la liberté est en moi  
Et vous savez ce que je ressens_

Les bras chargés de paquets, nous arrivons enfin chez le coiffeur. Shaun et une employée tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre à grands cris de « Chéri ! », « Chérie ! », « Vilain, ça fait un mois qu'on ne t'a plus vu ! », « Oh, ma belle, je suis trop désolé ! », ...

En riant, il me désigne et raconte à son amie que j'ai vécu au fin fond de la campagne, sans électricité ni eau courante, que je n'ai jamais été chez le coiffeur, que j'ai certainement des puces et que, comme j'ai toujours vécu dans une société ultra-machiste, je me sens obligée de me comporter comme un garçon.

Merci, Shaun, c'est trop gentil de se moquer de moi comme ça. Ma vengeance sera terrible... Vilain.

* * *

Que dire de toute cette histoire ? A me voir, on pourrait croire que ce cher Kai a disparu. Mais c'est faux, Kai est toujours là. Je suis toujours Kai, je n'ai pas perdu un brin de mon panache et de mon arrogance. Pour l'instant, je me tient, mais j'ai toujours cette rage au fond du coeur, la soif de vengeance.

Malgré cela, je ne peux cacher que pour une fois, je me sens bien. Ici, je vis enfin, je vis comme je n'ai jamais vécu. Je m'indigne beaucoup, je suis confuse, mais je ris surtout, et mon coeur bat dans ma poitrine avec la force de l'espoir. Le flot de sensations qui me submerge est grisant, tout cela ressemble de plus en plus à de la folie et pourtant... C'est étrange, je me sens un peu stupide... Je ne veux pas revenir en arrière.

Je ne sais rien de ce qui m'attend, je vis au jour le jour, j'apprends chaque minute un peu plus, non seulement à être une jeune femme bien dans sa peau et émancipée, mais surtout à voir le monde avec un autre regard, à ouvrir mon âme à la joie et à l'amour. J'en pleurerais presque !

Après avoir été enfermée, ou plutôt séquestrée, aussi bien dans l'abbaye que par l'influence de mon grand-père, Voltaire, et de Boris, j'arrive dans ce monde comme un nouveau né. Je me rend compte que je ne sais rien de la vie que j'ai des années de jeunesse à rattraper. Oui, des années de jeunesse et de bonheur... Ils m'ont utilisée, l'un comme un objet – je ne préciserai pas quel type d'objet – et un sujet d'expériences, l'autre comme une âme à façonner à son image.

C'est horrible n'est-ce pas ? Voltaire, j'entends encore sa voix au fond de mon esprit, me boucher les oreilles ne sert à rien. Mais je peux faire passer ça, je sais que j'en suis capable. L'amour de ma nouvelle famille peut le faire taire. Mais Boris – même prononcer son nom me donne des frisson – reste gravé dans ma chair. Ses mains... Quand je ferme les yeux, je les sens sur ma peau. Inquisitrices, possessives, dominatrices, ...

Non, je dois arrêter de penser à ça. Un jour, je parviendrai à surmonter mon dégoût. En attendant, je ferme les yeux et je me laisse emporter dans tourbillon de couleurs.

(1) Prière en latin qui signifie « Au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint Esprit... ».

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Le suivant ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps à arriver.**

**A bientôt !**


	6. Just Dance

**Chapitre 6 ! Merci à Fofollenc et à Inyoface pour leurs reviews ^o^. Un jour, en plus des boutiques et du maquillage, il faudra vraiment que Kai/Yelena passe par l'épilation à la cire... Je suis diabolique, muah ! =3**

**... bonne lecture... **

**Ah, j'oubliais. Si vous avez des chansons que vous aimeriez voir dans la fic, vous pouvez m'en proposer et je verrai si je peux les mettre dans un chapitre.**

**Au fait, avant de commencer, je voulais vous dire que je suis en train d'écrire un one-shot sur Kai. Il arrivera dans une poignée de jours, mais je ne sais pas quand exactement. Il s'intitule "Syn Moskve" qui signifie "Les fils de Moscou" en russe ( j'espère que c'est juste X') ). Et, cette fois, ce sera vraiment sur Kai, enfin, pas sur Kai en fille. Bref...**

**Chanson: "Just Dance" de Lady Gaga.**

* * *

**Living on the Radio**

**6. Just Dance**

_Reste cool, quel est le nom de cette boîte ?  
Je m'en souviens plus mais c'est pas grave, pas grave !_

- Allez, viens, Yelena !

- Hors de question ! Je hurle.

- Amy, aide-moi !

Shaun et Amy, une rousse menue aux yeux clairs vêtue d'une petite robe blanche et perchée sur des talons vertigineux, m'attrapent chacun par un bras et m'entrainent dans les toilettes du bar. Là, il abaissent la planche d'une cuvette et m'assoient dessus. Je les fusille du regard.

Une troisième femme, Scarlet, une grande métisse tout en formes, entre en toute précipitation, les bras chargés de... de... de... non, je n'ose même pas y penser ! Tous trois me regardent avec un demi-sourire, l'air de se dire qu'ils vont bien rigoler ce soir, surtout en voyant que je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- Je vous déteste... je marmonne entre mes dents.

- Oh, t'es trop mignonne ! S'exclame Shaun en frappant dans les mains.

Ils se tournent vers ses comparses.

- Prêtes les filles ? Demande-t-il d'une voix féminine.

- Prêtes !

Et ils se mettent à faire l'inventaire de leur matériel. Fond de teint, eye-liner, crayon, poudre, fard à paupière, mascara, gloss, ... Toute une panoplie aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et pleine de paillettes multicolores. Dites-moi que je rêve ! Des paillettes !

Avec une organisation parfaite, chacun s'active. Je me demande ce que je fais ici, puis je me souviens que j'échange cette torture contre un verre de vodka. Sans attendre, mon visage est couvert d'une crème légère. « Crème hydratante, pour protéger ta peau », m'explique Scarlet. Tous trois s'activent.

Auparavant, Shaun et Amy m'ont choisi une tenue. Je récapitule le peu de vêtements que j'ai sur le dos: des bottes noires laquées avec un très très très petit talon qui m'arrivent en-dessous du genou, des bas nylon, un short – eh oui, j'ai empêché Shaun de me faire porter une jupe ! Et toc ! - si minuscule qu'en le voyant je me suis exclamée « Tu crois quand même pas que je vais me balader en petite culotte ? » et un débardeur couvert de strass bleu nuit. L'espèce de drag queen qu'est Shaun et Amy la rouquine m'ont aussi fait enfiler toute sortes de bracelets et un collier étincelant.

Avant d'arriver dans ce bar, que mon nouvel ami semble considérer comme son quartier général, nous sommes également passés chez la coiffeuse. Cette dernière m'a soigneusement ajouté quelques mèches blanches, évidemment conseillée par... Shaun ! Et elle a aussi méticuleusement féminisé ma coupe. Finalement, je suis assez satisfaite de ça. Reste à voir ce que ces trois-là vont maintenant faire à mon visage...

_J'adore ce morceau mais j'arrive plus à voir clair _

Alooooors...

- Ferme les yeux ! M'enjoint joyeusement Scarlet, la grande métisse au cheveux noirs et brillants incroyablement longs, qui est aussi serveuse au bar.

Je m'exécute et sens des mains étaler une matière plus épaisse sur ma peau. « Fond de tein ». Je remue légèrement.

- Ne bouge pas, garde les yeux fermés.

Je les entend s'activer, saisir des pots et ustensiles, ils posent des matières qui me sont inconnues sur mon épiderme. Les minutes s'écoulent et, étrangement, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me retenir de rire.

- Ouvre les yeux, me demande gentiment Amy de sa petite voix.

Je lève les paupières et elle approche de mes cils la brosse du mascara.

- Et voilà ! S'exclame la rouquine.

Shaun et Scarlet me regardent avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Waaah...

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi !

- T'es trop canon, chérie, souffle Scarlet.

- Les mecs vont perdre la tête, renchérit Amy du haut de ses talons.

- Une vraie princesse ! Éclate Shaun.

- Arrête de m'appeler princesse !

* * *

_Reste cool, quel est le nom de cette boîte ?  
Je n'arrive plus à m'en rappeler mais ce n'est pas grave, pas grave _

Le bar est déjà presque plein, et il est à peine vingt-deux heures. La musique _dance_ tambourine avec force, mais personne n'approche encore de la piste de danse.

- Okay, et maintenant ?

- Maintenant ? Rigole Shaun. Tu bois quelques verres et, quand tu te sentiras heureuse et légère, on te fera danser sur la piste !

- Tu te moques de moi ? Je demande sur un ton sérieux

- Non, non, et je suis certaine que tous ces jeunes hommes qui te regardent comme s'ils voulaient te manger n'hésiteront pas à sa trémousser avec toi sur le _dancefloor_ !

Sans trop réfléchir, j'avale le reste de ma vodka. De la vodka rose. Je ne savais même pas que ça existait. Pourtant, je m'y connais en vodka.

Timidement, je risque un regard vers la salle. Et je me raidis brusquement, me concentrant subitement sur le verre vide en face de moi. Incroyable. Mon nouvel ami, encore plus maquillé que moi, me fait un clin d'oeil qu'il veut certainement encourageant. Je me renfrogne un peu plus.

- Chérie, un jour, tu te rendras compte que c'est ton vagin et non ce qu'il y avait avant dans ton pantalon qui possède le vrai pouvoir.

Un frisson glacé me parcoure le dos. Nom d'un chien... En proie à une grande confusion, je tourne vers Shaun des yeux plein d'incompréhension.

- Eh oui !

- Nooon...

- Si !

- Non !

- Si, je te dis !

- Un autre verre !

- Chef, un autre verre ! Trinquons au _Girl Power_ !

J'avale encore un verre sans une once d'hésitation. Finalement, je crois que je vais suivre le conseil de Shaun et me saouler. Avec un peu de chance, je ne me souviendrai de rien demain matin.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, la quantité pharaonique d'alcool que j'ai ingurgitée fait son petit effet...

- Dis, Shaun, pourquoi tu me fais marcher sur des talons ?

Il éclate de rire et s'écroule sur le bar.

- C'est pour t'obliger à marcher comme une fille en bougeant ton derrière, chérie !

C'est pas vrai...

- Tu te fous de moi ?

La révélation de mon comparse fait comme un vide autour de moi et la vodka perd tout à coup de son effet. Le visage de Shaun se fend d'un sourire immense et ses dents blanches contrastent brutalement avec sa peau sombre et ses yeux maquillés.

- Fais pas cette tête ! Dis-toi que c'est comme enfiler un déguisement. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, personne ne te reconnaîtra ! C'est pas génial, ça ?

- Disons que je ne voyais pas les choses comme ça...

Scarlet, qui sert au bar, se penche pour donner une tape sur la tête de Shaun, le gratifiant d'un « vilain garçon ! ». Des fois, je me demande vraiment comment j'ai fait pour atterrir ici.

Alors c'est vrai ? Je peux vraiment faire ce que je veux ?

Amy s'approche et partage un clin d'oeil avec Shaun. La rouquine me tend la main et mon comparse se lève, m'incitant du regard à les accompagner. Profonde inspiration. Que faire ? Mon premier sentiment est la peur de me rendre ridicule, mais quelque chose de plus profond me pousse à faire un pas de plus dans cette nouvelle vie, loin des horreurs de l'ancienne. Ca ne tient qu'à moi, qu'à un geste en fin de compte, de montrer que je veux tourner la page. Une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Okay...

Je pend la main que la jeune femme me tend. En avant...

_Une danse vertigineuse comme une tornade  
Je n'arrive pas à retrouver mon verre et mon mec  
Ou sont mes clés ? J'ai perdu mon portable !  
Qu'est-ce qui se passe sur la piste ? _

Chut... Se taire, se laisser emporter, ne pas réfléchir, juste ressentir. Amy et Shaun sont avec moi sur la piste de danse et forment comme une barrière de protection contre les regards et les mains baladeuses, tous dirigés vers moi. Dans la foule, je suis invisible, je ne suis qu'une danseuse de plus et mes mouvements hésitants se fondent dans la masse.

Les morceaux passent et je prend confiance. Amy reste quelques instants, puis elle va rejoindre Scarlet au bar en m'adressant bref sourire.

- C'est cool, laisse-toi aller, me souffle Shaun à l'oreille.

Le monde tourbillonne, la foule tourbillonne, ... Des couleurs bigarrées, des sons étincelants, des sourires de fête, ...

Un jeune homme s'approche de moi, la vingtaine, peau mate, cheveux noirs de corbeau, yeux verts émeraude. La vue est sympa. Il me sourit.

- Salut, t'es nouvelle ici ? On s'est la première fois que je te vois !

Je calme les palpitations de mon coeur. Relax, Kai, tu es une jeune femme de caractère, mais tout à fait charmante alors réponds gentiment, ne mords pas !

- Je m'appelle Yelena, je suis une amie de Shaun.

- Je suis Kenneth, enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

Le grand noir androgyne qui m'accompagne me tapote l'épaule et me parle. Le bruit assourdissant empêche Kenneth d'entendre quoi que ce soit.

- Il est gentil, c'est un brave garçon, un peu trop sensible. Soyez juste amis, t'es pas encore prête à t'engager, princesse !

J'éclate de rire et même sens comprendre, Kenneth se met à rire nerveusement aussi. Prête à m'engager ? Je ne suis même pas encore prête à envisager mentalement quelque flirt avec un spécimen de sexe masculin ! Allons-y molo, je suis encore majoritairement un garçon, dans ma tête en tous cas, même si je commence petit à petit à voir la vie autrement et à accepter... eh... tout ça !

Mais je dis rapidement au revoir à Kenneth, Shaun m'appelle et nous allons au bar ou il me tend un verre de vodka... rose. Scarlet, la belle métisse, se penche vers nous et pousse un sifflement.

- Elle tient l'aclool, la petite !

- Tu l'as dit, chérie ! Rit le drag queen.

- Je peux avoir... Je commence juste.

- Nan, t'auras que de la rose ! Me coupe mon comparse.

- Mais...

- C'est la couleur des princesses !

- Pfff...

- De toute façon, il faut que je te parle d'un truc.

- Un truc ? Quel genre de truc ?

- Le genre de truc où il faut... l'esprit de compétition, du talent et de la classe !

- Uh ?

- Avec Hugo, on se demandait...

- Quoi ?

- Tu es certaine de vouloir savoir ?

- Dis-moi !

- On se demandait si tu voudrais prendre part à un concours...

- Un concours ? Mais un concours de quoi ?

Shaun me regarde avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Mu-si-cal.

Je réagis au quart de tour.

- Non !

- Si !

- Non ! Hors de question ! Je ne veux pas me montrer en public.

- Tu es déjà en public là...

Je grogne, mais il me prend par les épaules et me force à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Tu as l'esprit de compétition, tu as de la classe et tu as du talent. Nous avons confiance en toi et nous allons te préparer pour ça.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Écoute, c'est comme enfiler un costume, tu te souviens ? Imagine les fans, ils seront tous là, à t'acclamer...

- Comment peux-tu être sûr que je serai acclamée ?

- J'en suis certain ! Tu fais la fille renfermée, mais je sais que tu aimes faire le show, mettre le feu à la foule.

- La foule ne m'a jamais portée dans son coeur, tu sais...

- Mais ce n'est pas Kai qui sera sur scène, mais la nouvelle toi, Yelena... Mh, on ferait bien de te trouver un nom de scène qui en jette un peu plus...

Je fais la moue et regarde ailleurs.

- Et puis, même si tu n'es pas bien classée, qu'est ce que ça peut faire ?

- C'est vrai que... je n'ai rien à perdre, dans le fond.

- C'est une expérience à tenter et ça pourrait même être drôle.

Shaun me fait un clin d'oeil et je me prend à sourire.

- Alors, c'est oui ?

Je soupire et le fusille du regard, les poings sur les hanches.

- Oui, c'est oui !

Je deviens vraiment trop gentille.

- Ah, merveilleux !

Il frappe dans ses mains et me paye un autre verre. C'est à cet instant que Kenneth arrive.

- J'ai oublié de te dire qu'il te faudra une petite équipe, et notre Kenneth ici présent est un musicien et compositeur particulièrement talentueux !

La jeune homme m'adresse un timide salut.

- Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à chercher un tube qui déménage, je te laisse ce travail, des danseurs que je sais où trouver et... un nom de scène !

- A t'entendre parler, ça a l'air si facile !

Je ris aux éclats.

_Pendant ce temps je reste debout, _

_Laisse-moi te regarder danser comme jamais_

* * *

De retour chez Hugo, c'est-à-dire très tard dans la nuit, ou plutôt très tôt le matin, j'entre dans ma salle de bain personnelle et contemple toute la panoplie d'accessoires et de produits féminins. Par où commencer pour enlever tout ce maquillage ?

Bon, je commence par me déshabiller, ne gardant que mes sous-vêtements. J'entreprends ensuite de me laver le visage, ce qui a pour effet d'enlever la majeure partie de mes peintures de guerres comme le fond de teint, la poudre ou le fard à paupière coloré, mais, en contrepartie, l'eau fait couler mon mascara et me laisse des trainées noires sur les pommettes. Pendant quelques secondes d'intense réflexion, je regarde autour de moi, puis saisis un coton et l'enduit de crème démaquillante. La matière est douce, mais le reste du maquillage y passe facilement. Hop là, mon visage est vierge et doux comme de la peau de bébé ! Maintenant, à la douche !

Une fois prête, j'éteins la lumière et passe dans ma chambre. Avec un soupir d'épuisement, je me glisse dans mon lit. Je suis à bout, pourtant, je ne trouve pas facilement le sommeil. Etre une fille... c'est vertigineux. C'est tellement différent et, à la fois, tellement plus simple. Ou alors c'est que ma vie antérieure était fichtrement compliquée ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de drôle... Si ? L'expérience que j'ai vécue ce soir n'était pas désagréable, pas désagréable du tout. Seule, je ne sais pas où je me trouverais à cet instant... Mais je suis entourée. Il y a Hugo, qui joue pour moi le rôle d'un vrai père, Shaun, le meilleur grand frère que j'aurais pu avoir, et aussi Amy et Scarlet, toujours enjouées et aux petits soins avec moi, pour que je me sente bien.

Mais je commence à froncer les sourcils. C'est quoi cette histoire de concours ?

Quelques heures plus tard, j'ouvre les yeux, réveillée par des voix familières riant à gorge déployée. Hugo et Shaun. Je quitte mon lit à contrecœur, repoussant Youri qui dort sur les draps, puis me dirige vers la salle de bain, histoire d'enfiler un peignoir, de m'asperger le visage d'eau bien fraiche et de donner quelques coups de brosses dans mes cheveux. Pas besoin de m'apprêter pour ces deux-là ! Ils m'ont vu dans mes pires moments.

Je sors, descend les escaliers et suis les voix qui me guident au salon.

- Hello !

- Bonjour, Kaya !

Je suis officiellement Yelena Troyat, mais Hugo et Shaun persistent parfois à m'appeler par mon ancien prénom. Je m'approche et m'assied près d'eux sur le sofa.

- Shaun m'a dit que tu avais accepté, pour le concours ! Lance Hugo d'un ton enjoué et fortement réjoui. Ca tombe bien que tu te soit décidée si tôt, tu vas pouvoir concourir pour la Russie !

- Pour la...

Quelque chose fait vivement « Ah ! Tu t'es fait avoir ! » dans ma tête et je pâlis soudainement.

- Non... Ne me dites pas que c'est international...

Tous deux me regardent en souriant. Même le chien remue la queue.

- Non, non, non et non !

- Je crains malheureusement que ce ne soit trop tard pour nous retirer.

- C'est pas vrai...

Je serre les poings et – c'est plus fort que moi – me met à débiter un flot de jurons en russe.

Hugo, imperturbable, se lève.

- Je vais te préparer un bon petit déjeuner, on en reparlera plus tard, d'accord ?

J'enfouis ma tête entre mes mains et j'aperçois vaguement les deux comploteurs qui s'en vont vers la cuisine. Ils ont laissé la TV allumée, le journal du matin est fini et j'entends clairement la voix de cet homme qui déclare d'un ton impassible « Voici un avis de recherche inquiétant. Kai Hiwatari, un adolescent de dix-sept ans, a disparu il y a plus de six mois, vraisemblablement aux alentours de Moscou... »

Le ton de mon cri est celui de la détresse alors qu'une photo apparaît à l'écran.

- Hugo !

Ils accourent. Mon tuteur s'assied à côté de moi, l'air affligé.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu voies ça.

- Qui a reporté ma disparition ? Ce n'est certainement pas Voltaire qui s'inquièterait pour moi au point de me chercher pendant des mois !

Je reprend mes esprits, le coeur en vrille.

- Okay, c'est pas grave, oublie, je ne veux plus entendre parler de ça, je bégaye fébrilement. Je ne suis plus concernée par ce monde-là.

Mon tuteur me prend doucement par les épaules et nous retournons à la cuisine.

Qui pourrait être à ma recherche depuis si longtemps ? Mon grand-père ne se serait même pas inquiété, il est vraisemblablement mêlé au petit jeu de Boris. Alors... qui ? Les Blitzkrieg Boys ? Non, nous sommes amis, mais pas à ce point... Les G-Revolution ? Non plus, ils sont tous repartis dans leurs équipes respectives et se consacrent entièrement à l'entrainement. De plus, ils me connaissent tous assez pour savoir qu'il m'arrive de disparaître pendant longtemps, même si, dans ce cas, c'est mon record.

Il faut que je souffle un peu, que je me calme et pense à autre chose. J'ai changé de vie, je ne veux pas retourner à l'ancienne. De toute façon, c'est impossible.

- Eh, princesse, on t'a trouvé un nom de scène, m'annonce Shaun en me gratifiant d'un clin d'oeil rassurant.

Voilà de quoi me changer les idées.

- Alors ?

- _Kaileena_, dit-il d'un ton théâtral en faisant un geste large de la main.

Je le regarde sans répondre.

- C'est un peu ton ancien toi et un peu ton nouveau toi. On pensait d'abord à Lena, mais ça ne n'allait pas, il te fallait quelque chose d'unique et moins, tu sais, gentil. « Kaileena » ressemble un peu à un nom exotique, je trouve.

- Oui, c'est très bien, merci, je répond sans trop y réfléchir mais je me reprend vite. Au fait, quand aura lieu ce concours ?

- Dans quatre mois, me répond Hugo. Ca nous laisse le temps de tout préparer.

Mon tuteur me sert un verre de jus d'orange, puis sursaute tout à coup.

- Oh, j'allais oublier, ce que tu as commandé sur internet est arrivé, il me dit.

- Mais je n'ai rien commandé sur...

Il file illico dans son bureau et revient avec un paquet en carton.

- Ca doit être une erreur...

- Eh bien, il est inscrit « Yelena Troyat » noir sur blanc et, à ce que je sache, tu es la seule Yelena de ma famille.

Il me tend le paquet. Je repousse mon assiette et le pose devant moi.

- Attend, c'est peut-être une bombe ! Hoquette Shaun, une main sur le coeur.

Je lui lance un regard en biais, mi-amusée mi-ennuyée.

- Je crois que si quelqu'un veux me tuer, il a déjà raté de belles occasions et puis, une bombe, ce n'est pas très délicat ni très discret pour mettre fin aux jours d'une ado de dix-sept ans. Bon...

Il me passe un paire de ciseaux et je défais l'emballage pour trouver... un second paquet. Un carton dans un carton, comme c'est drôle. J'attrape le plus petit paquet et, étrangement, alors que mes doigts se posent à peine sur l'emballage, je ressens comme une chaleur familière. Là, près de mon coeur, il y a une présence que je pensais ne plus jamais percevoir. Comme une sauvage, je déchire le carton et le papier collant avec mes ongles et mes dents, ignorant les questions alarmées des deux autres. Alors que mon regard se pose sur le petit objet tout juste dévoilé, des larmes me piquent les yeux. Un petit mot y est accroché.

_« Très chère Yelena, _

_J'ai été infiniment heureux et comblé d'apprendre que les rumeurs sont en réalité non fondées et que tu fais toujours partie du monde des vivants. Tu manques beaucoup à toute ta famille et à tes amis, ici. Mais je ne doute pas que nos routes se croiseront sous peu. _

_Avec toute mon affection et au plaisir de te revoir, _

_Boris Balkov »_

Je ne sais pas, vraiment pas... si je dois être heureuse... ou craindre pour ma vie...

- Dranzer !

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 6. Si, comme moi, vous n'aimez pas Ming-Ming, vous allez adorer le chapitre suivant... Notre pauvre Kai a vécu des trucs très bizarres depuis le début de cette fanfiction, il est temps de retrouver un peu de notre ancien et dangereux Kaisy...**


	7. Call me what you will

**Chapitre 7 ! Je sais que j'ai pris un peu plus de temps que d'habitude, mais, comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai un peu étoffé la section francophone de Beyblade avec un two-shot, "Syn Moskve", dont la seconde partie est en cours de rédaction, et un one-shot, "Quand seras-tu là ?", traduction de "When are you coming home ?" de PandaPjays. **

**Syn Moskve (Fils de Moscou, en russe), raconte l'histoire de Tyson, plus de dix ans après la saison trois. Il est devenu enquêteur et, des années après avoir échoué à mettre Boris en prison, il est rappelé en Russie pour terminer l'affaire. Et, vu que Kai est mon personnage préféré, vous vous doutez qu'il aura également un rôle capital dans cette histoire. C'est assez sombre, glauque (voire morbide pour certains), et surtout assez sérieux. **

**Quand seras-tu là ? est une traduction. C'est un petit OS sur le couple Bryan X Kai. Son originalité réside non seulement dans le fait que ce soit mignon tout plein, mais aussi dans le fait que ce soit écrit par correspondance (email, chat, facebook) entre les différents protagonistes. La lecture est agréable et légère.**

**Nous revoilà donc avec "Living on the Radio", et c'est le grand jour pour Kai. Je trouve que ce chapitre est plutôt drôle. Pourtant, j'ai utilisé une chanson sérieuse, "Wherever I may roam" de Metallica. Il y a deux ans, je n'écoutais que du métal, mais, depuis, j'écoute tout type de musique (sauf le rap français, ça passe pas XD). Je voulais faire un petit retour aux sources, car j'ai utilisé beaucoup de chansons assez récentes et moins profondes que celle-ci. Ce chapitre est donc bâtit sur l'espoir et la joie, mais la musique de fond reste lourde, chargée de sens. Enfin bref, si vous connaissez cette chanson, je suis certaine que vous comprenez ^^. Sinon, je vous la conseille vivement, elle est excellente.**

**Dans ce chapitre, on retrouve aussi deux autres chansons. L'une est évoquée, c'est "Retro Physical", une chanson de Lady Gaga. La seconde est une chanson de la même artiste, "Electric Kiss".**

**Fofollenc: Merci pour ta review ! Si tu aimes bien Shaun, je crois que tu vas encore rire dans ce chapitre, c'est son apothéose =D. Quant à Boris... eh bien... on va le croiser plus tôt que prévu...**

**Chanson: "Wherever I may Roam" de Metallica. **

* * *

**Living on the Radio**

**7. Call me what you will**

_Rôdeur, chien errant  
Nomade, vagabond  
Appelez-moi comme vous voulez _

La salle londonienne est comble. Partout on agite des drapeaux, on lance des quolibets. Mais une rumeur circule, il faut garder la Russe à l'œil, elle pourrait réserver des surprises. Il semble qu'elle soit parmi les favoris. Quelques noms reviennent souvent, ceux des concurrents pour le Brésil, la Finlande, la Russie, le Japon, ...

Autour de moi, tout s'agite, on se presse, on se pousse, on s'énerve... Mais je me sens parfaitement calme. Et mon attitude déteint sur ceux qui m'entourent. Dans la loge personnelle de mon équipe, les danseurs, deux femmes et quatre hommes, s'étirent, ajustent leurs tenues, rient. Hugo parle avec la soeur de Scarlet et sa cousine, qui font les chœurs. Shaun et Amy sont là aussi, pour me soutenir.

Mon tuteur s'approche de moi et s'assied à mes côtés sur le grand sofa rouge vif.

- Ca va ? Comment te sens-tu ?

- Parfaitement sereine.

- Tu veux t'échauffer un peu avant...

- Non, je l'ai déjà fait.

Il me regarde avec un demi-sourire.

- Je suis parfaitement préparée. Je ne suis ni nerveuse, ni désespérée. On a répété des dizaines de fois, j'ai confiance en moi.

- Dans ce cas, cela veut dire que je suis encore plus stressé que toi ! Soupire-t-il.

Amy et Shaun s'approchent. Oui, évidemment, la dernière touche coiffure et maquillage.

Je dois encore résumer ce que je porte ? Bon, de haut en bas. Des bottes à talon haut, d'un violet laqué presque noir avec une attache éclair dorée sur le côté. J'ai enfilé une paire de collants que je me suis fait une joie de déchirer, ainsi qu'un body sombre au décolleté décoré de strass violet et doré. Et, enfin – haha, cet accessoire-là m'a fait rire éclats -, une veste, presque identique à celle que je portais au dernier championnat du monde. Ah, et j'ai aussi une paire de mitaines, mais il fait trop chaud dans la loge pour que je les enfile maintenant.

Mes cheveux ? Ca n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois, j'ai toujours un carré plongeant agrémenté d'une frange épaisse, sauf que ma chevelure est entièrement blanche...

- Ca y est, le show commence ! S'écrie Shaun alors que, sur l'écran de la loge, on voit les présentateurs débuter la présentation du concours.

Ai-je oublié de préciser que c'est transmis en direct sur des chaines TV du monde entier ? Oh, il y a une dernière chose, que j'avais presque oubliée... Ming-Ming.

* * *

_Je me suis dépouillé de tout sauf de mon orgueil_

- Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue pour cette cinquante-troisième session de l'_International Young Talents_ ! C'est, je vous le rappelle, une compétition internationale où les pays du monde entier envoient des jeunes artistes qui concourent dans le but, non seulement de recevoir une récompense prestigieuse, mais surtout de se voir accorder l'enregistrement d'un album et la réalisation d'un clip vidéo qui sera diffusé dans le monde entier. Un chance inestimable pour nos jeunes talents !

Un pan du mur lumineux, au fond de la scène, s'écarte.

- Et voici la gagnante des deux années précédentes... MING-MING !

La foule se déchaine quand la petite chanteuse bondit sur scène, vêtue d'une tenue rose bonbon, ses cheveux flashy en boule autour de sa tête, son immense sourire de poupée-manga et ses yeux à la « Hello Kitty ». Sérieusement, je ne me ferais jamais à son style.

- Hello mes fans ! Je vous aaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime ! Are you ready ?

En plus, son accent anglais est affreux.

* * *

Je ne sais pas, non, je ne sais vraiment pas.

Si je dois me faire pipi dessus tant c'est ridicule ou si je dois m'affliger du fait que cette fille ait autant de succès avec ses chansons à deux balles alors que tant d'artistes se mettent en quatre, travaillent jour et nuit, suent et saignent pour offrir leur âme à chaque morceau.

Serait-ce une question existentielle ? Dois-je me sentir menacée ? Serait-il possible qu'en fait Ming-Ming soit un génie et qu'il y ait un sens philosophique profond derrière chaque « Eh ! Eh ! » ? Je répond non au trois questions.

Ai-je les boules de passer devant un public qui l'acclame comme une reine ? Attendez, laissez-moi méditer... Oui ! Autrefois, j'avoue ne jamais m'être trop inquiétée de l'avis du public. Le fait que j'aie été un blader de haut niveau comptait déjà, ensuite, j'avais du style et, enfin, mes matchs étaient majoritairement explosifs et les spectateurs en avaient pour leur argent. Mais maintenant... une artiste existe-t-elle sans un public ? La réponse est non.

- Yelena, tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu es toute pâle, s'inquiète Hugo.

Je fixe l'écran en souriant avec les yeux exorbités de quelqu'un qui regarde arriver une tornade.

- Je me sens... complètement naze...

Amy entre à cet instant pour distribuer des bouteilles d'eau à tout le monde pendant que Shaun me masse les épaules en me répétant de rester calme, en me disant que tout ira bien, ...

- On passera en avant derniers, la liste a été mise à jour car le type qui chante pour la France a eu un malaise.

Hugo bondit sur ses pieds, comme victime d'un électrochoc.

- Avant derniers ?

Je ne manque pas de remarquer le ton de désespoir contenu dans ces deux mots.

Je lance un regard suppliant à Amy.

- Tu sais où je peux trouver de la vodka ?

- Oh, arrêtez avec vos mines de chiens battus. Du nerfs ! On est là pour mettre le feu à la salle et ramener ce trophée chez nous ! Hop hop ! Motivation ! Motivation !

Figurez-vous que, comme par hasard, ce n'était pas la dernière mauvaise surprise de la soirée.

* * *

_Où que me portent mes pas,  
Là où je me pose, je me sens chez moi_

La soirée est déjà bien avancée. Encore cinq candidats avant de baptême du feu. Je m'efforce de respirer lentement alors que nous marchons dans les couloirs du bâtiment qui jouxte la salle et qui a été mis à disposition des concurrents.

Fallait-il vraiment que je la croise maintenant ? En tous cas, elle connait la rumeur. Il semblerait que je sois une de ses rivales les plus dangereuses ce soir, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Donc, voilà que la demoiselle se pointe dans la même couloir que moi, accompagnée par sa suite de musiciens aussi roses qu'elle. Près de moi, ma propre suite, un minimum originale, composée de Shaun, Scarlet, ainsi que Maria et Michael, deux danseurs.

Ce qu'il se passe par la suite est très drôle.

Elle passe à côté de moi, me dévisage de la tête aux pieds, puis pointe le nez en l'air avec un petit « Uh ! » en faisant mine de m'ignorer. Discrètement, elle donne un coup de coude à sa grande guitariste aux longs cheveux vert sombre. La jeune femme arrive à ma hauteur et, pointant son instrument vers moi, me matraque les côtes avec. Oui, c'est ce qu'on appelle le fairplay.

Ming-Ming ne sait pas qui je suis, ni sa guitariste. Certainement s'attendent-elles à ce que je réagisse comme une fillette, que je m'écroule en pleurant et en lui lançant des noms d'oiseaux. Pas de chance, je suis une artiste made in Abbaye Balkov. A mon tour de faire mal !

Je réagis à peine à l'attaque et, avant que mes amis puissent se jeter à mon secours, – ou plutôt pour m'arrêter - je lui arrache sa guitare des mains et la brise sur son épaule. La jeune femme hurle de douleur alors que des éclats de son instrument volent autour d'elle. Sans attendre, je me lance vers elle, la prend par les épaules, et mon genoux percute brutalement sa cage thoracique. Tiens, voilà à quoi ça ressemble un vrai coup dans les côtes !

Shaun et Michael me prennent dans leurs bras et m'éloignent de force. Ming-Ming s'enfuit en courant et ses deux autres musiciens ramassent la guitariste en larmes avant de la suivre. Mes compagnons sont silencieux. Mais j'éclate rapidement de rire.

- Ca m'a fait un bien fou !

Ils me lâchent. Shaun contemple ses mains et pâlit. Du sang. Ils se précipitent sur moi comme un seul homme et me retirent ma veste. Là, sur mon côté gauche, une tache sombre grandit sur mon costume. Mince, je n'ai même rien senti.

Michael me prend dans ses bras et nous courrons jusqu'à la loge.

- Hugo ! Hugo ! Yelena est blessée !

- Quoi ?

Tout se passe très rapidement. J'enlève une partie de ma tenue et Hugo sort une petite trousse de secours d'une armoire blanche.

- Tu a une coupure. C'est pas joli à voir. Ca saigne beaucoup, il faut aller à l'infirmerie.

- Non !

Ma protestation éclate dans l'air.

- Je peux la supporter.

- Tu es folle !

- Met juste un pansement pour que ça arrête de saigner. Je n'enlèverai pas ma veste, on ne verra rien sous mes vêtements. Cette petite idiote serait bien trop heureuse de me voir abandonner...

- Qui ?

Shaun s'éclaircit la gorge.

- C'est une des musiciennes de Ming-Ming qui lui a fait ça, avec sa guitare.

Hugo devient rouge de colère.

- Il faut aller se plaindre à la direction, elle sera disqualifiée !

- C'est-à-dire que... ce ne serait pas une si bonne idée que ça si tu prends en compte le fait que, ensuite, notre Yelena a transformé la guitariste en pâté pour chats.

Mon tuteur est estomaqué. Je sais, Hugo, c'est une compétition musicale et pas un match de catch !

J'ai à peine le temps de me rhabiller que Kenneth entre comme un ouragan. Oui, Kenneth que j'ai rencontré au club. C'est un petit virtuose de la guitare. Sinon, vous savez ce qu'on dit, jamais deux sans trois. Et la mauvaise surprise numéro trois est... tatataaaa...

- Le matos, il est foutu ! Deux types qui travaillent pour la petite Japonaise là, ils sont venus, ils ont tout saccagé ! On a plus de musique, plus d'instrument, plus de fumée, plus... rien ! Les gars, on va mouriiiiiir !

Je réajuste ma veste et me lève, mon sang-froid semble les effrayer.

- Ne cédons pas à la panique.

L'air paternel, Shaun me regarde en souriant.

- Je t'admire, tu sais. Je me demande comment tu fais pour continuer.

- Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça. Il me suffit de savoir que j'ai un vagin et des seins siliconés pour me rappeler qu'il y a pire que de passer à la fin du show, de me prendre des coups où de me retrouver sans musique à un concours musical...

D'un geste, je replace une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille et me tourne vers Hugo.

- Y a-t-il des artistes qui ont utilisé un piano ?

Espérons qu'ils ne soient pas tous comme le microbe rose que je me suis fait un plaisir de terroriser. Dommage que ce ne soit pas elle qui m'ait frappé, j'aurais adoré mettre mon poing sur ce petit minois.

* * *

_Je m'adapte à l'inconnu  
Sous des étoiles errantes, j'ai grandi,  
Solitaire mais pas tout seul.  
Je ne demande rien à personne_

Ses bras m'étreignent puis, les yeux brillants, Hugo me relâche. Il dépose un baiser sur mon front, ému.

- Tu as parcouru un tel chemin depuis ce jour où on s'est rencontrés. Tu es très forte, ma belle, plus forte que je ne le serais jamais et je suis infiniment fier de toi. Que tu vainque ou perde aujourd'hui, peu importe, car tu as gagné ton combat contre le destin, tu t'es relevée coûte que coûte. Ce que j'aimerais que tu fasses maintenant, c'est aller sur scène et mettre le feu au public, lui montrer toute ta bravoure et toute ta beauté, parce que tu es le plus beau cadeau que le Seigneur aurait pu me faire et que le monde n'attend que toi.

Mon tuteur me regarde intensément, je suis bouleversée. J'essuie une larme qui menace de quitter ma paupière avec mon poignet. Inspirant profondément, je laisse mon énergie prendre possession de moi. Voilà, je suis prête.

- Il y a un feu puissant en toi et la musique te fait flamboyer comme un soleil.

Amy nous interpelle. Les voilà, avec un piano noir de marque dans le style le plus classique. Je les remercie et escalade l'instrument, croisant les jambes en m'asseyant dessus. Okay, à moi de jouer.

* * *

_Mais je prendrai mon temps, n'importe où  
Libre de m'exprimer, n'importe où  
Et je redéfinirai n'importe où_

- Et voici notre vingt-quatrième participante. Cette année, la Russie est représentée par une jeune artiste méconnue qui a pourtant époustouflé les membres du jury ! Comme vous le savez, c'est un jury composé de spécialistes qui a désigné, après audition, les artistes qui concourent ce soir. Mais, désormais, c'est à vous de les départager. Sachez-le, cette jeune femme a gagné les cœurs de nos impitoyables jurés. Mesdames et messieurs, un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour la belle, rebelle et brûlante... Kaileena qui nous interprète ce soir « Retro Physical » (1) !

Le public se déchaine. Il est temps de montrer à tous ces spectateurs que certaines rumeurs sont fondées.

L'immense mur vidéo coulisse et ma troupe de danseurs pousse le piano sur la scène. Je suis assise sur l'instrument dans tout ma nonchalance, sans oublier que je suis une fille pétillante et douce, et non que j'ai tabassé quelqu'un un peu plus tôt. Le silence se fait dans la salle et mes danseurs retournent en coulisses. Le présentateur, abasourdi, ne sait que dire. Il ouvre la bouche et la referme sans faire un son. Je le calme d'un sourire confiant et descend du piano d'un bond. Allez, princesse, il est temps de faire connaissance avec vingt-mille personnes !

- Bonsoir Londres !

Sur ce coup-ci, je préfère jouer la carte de l'honnêteté.

- Comme votre présentateur vient de vous l'annoncer, je devais ce soir vous chanter « Retro Physical ». Malheureusement, en sortant de scène, la guitariste de Ming-Ming a trébuché sur notre matériel et s'est blessée dans sa chute. Je ne serai donc pas en mesure de présenter cette chanson, mais j'ai heureusement d'autres ressources.

Je tapote l'instrument à mon côté.

- Si vous doutez, si vous ne savez pas à qui donner votre voix, pensez à Rosemary qui a chanté pour l'Angleterre et qui m'a généreusement prêté son piano pour que le spectacle puisse continuer. Merci, Rosemary !

Les spectateurs applaudissent. Ils sont flattés de savoir leur chanteuse si charmante. Eh oui, nous sommes à Londres ! Alors que les applaudissements résonnent encore, je m'assied devant l'instrument.

- Ce soir, je vais donc vous interpréter une autre chanson, sans artifice, sans mes danseurs qui attendent, là, en coulisses. Nous devions vous faire un véritable show, regardez comme je suis habillée !

Des rires retentissent. Ils ont l'air surpris de me voir si simple et souriante.

- Cette chanson s'appelle « Electric Kiss » (2), j'espère qu'elle plaira à l'Angleterre !

Des cris, des applaudissements, ... Mon heure est arrivée.

Je commence par quelques notes douces et mélodieuses. Et j'entre dans le vif du sujet. C'est mon heure. L'heure de vivre.

* * *

Shaun, Hugo et les autres membres de la troupe sont dans les coulisses. Se partageant une fine interstice dans le mur de la scène pour la voir et admirer sa lumière. Le quarantenaire se sent comme pris de doux vertiges, chaque notes est un nouveau frisson et la petite n'a même pas encore commencé à donner de la voix. Dans sa poitrine, son coeur bat à tout rompre. Plus que jamais, il est pris d'une émotion paternelle qui lui porte des larmes aux yeux. Toute son âme voudrait être là, sur scène avec elle. Mais il sait que c'est son heure à elle, l'heure où elle brille dans toute sa splendeur, l'heure où elle brûle de toute son ardeur.

Yelena était en cendres quelques mois plus tôt et, pourtant, des flammes sont nées de sa douleur. Hugo n'a pas peur pour elle, il sait que les spectateurs ne pourrons que l'aimer tant elle transmet, par sa musique, une candeur qu'elle ne se connait même pas, tant elle partage une énergie qui met du baume sur les cœurs, tant elle semble complète et sereine alors qu'elle leur offre un petit bout d'elle-même à chaque note et à chaque mot.

- Vas-y ma belle, ma chérie, ma princesse... Il est temps de vivre, d'être heureuse... J'ai confiance en toi... Montre-leur...

* * *

_We are a generation twisted by our myth_

( Nous sommes une génération tordue par notre propre mythe )

_Confused and ludicrous, holding on to love_

( Confuse et ridicule, s'accrochant à l'amour )

_Consumed by all the pleasures in our midst_

( Consumée par tous les plaisirs en notre sein )

_A life without the lips we've kissed_

( Une vie que, sans les lèvres, nous avons embrassée )

_And losing all control_

( Et nous perdons tout contrôle )

* * *

Les spectateurs se taisent, découvrent, encore un peu sous le choc, et, progressivement, se laissent emporter par les vagues du mariage de sa voix et de celle de l'instrument. Jeune et forte. Innocente et bouleversante. Irrésistible.

* * *

_We're gonna start a resistance_

( Nous allons commencer une résistance )

_So we want independence_

( Ainsi, nous voulons l'indépendance )

_We're gonna give the world some of this_

( Nous allons donner au monde un peu de ceci )

* * *

Shaun tremble de la tête aux pieds. Ca y est, la transformation est achevée, la petite fille chétive a laissé place à une jeune lionne farouche et pleine de promesses. Et alors que sa voix s'envole, il se prend à remuer les lèvres sur les paroles, à s'imprégner de tout le sens qu'elle leur donne.

* * *

_Electric kiss_

( Baiser électrique )

_I'm gonna change the world with my lips_

( Je vais changer le monde avec mes lèvres )

_One voice forever_

( Une seule voix pour toujours )

_We'll live together_

( Nous vivrons ensemble )

_Peace, love, solitude and happiness_

( Paix, amour, solitude et bonheur )

_Electric kiss_

( Baiser électrique )

* * *

C'est un foudroiement brutal qui heurte la salle alors que le refrain résonne dans toutes les oreilles et dans tous les cœurs. Mais la petite est loin d'en avoir fini.

* * *

_Fame is our felony_

( La célébrité est notre crime )

_We're so in love with it_

( Nous en sommes tellement amoureux )

_Superstars and masochists_

( Les superstars et les masochistes )

_Who don't know where to go_

( qui ne savent pas où aller )

_But the poets and the fathers of our time_

( Mais les poètes et les pères de notre temps )

_Put down their weapons in their arms_

( Posent leurs armes dans leurs bras )

_And know what they must do_

( Et ils savent ce qu'ils doivent faire )

* * *

Même là-bas, dans les loges, les jeunes artistes restent subjugués, les yeux rivés sur leurs écrans. De là où ils sont, ils entendent sa voix et la défaite leur semblerait bien douce face à ce cyclone d'émotions.

* * *

_We're gonna start a resistance_

( Nous allons commencer une résistance )

_So we want independence_

( Ainsi, nous voulons l'indépendance )

_We're gonna give the world some of this_

( Nous allons donner au monde un peu de ceci )

_Electric kiss_

( Baiser électrique )

_I'm gonna change the world with my lips_

( Je vais changer le monde avec mes lèvres )

_One voice forever_

( Une seule voix pour toujours )

_We'll live together_

( Nous vivrons ensemble )

_Peace, love, solitude and happiness_

( Paix, amour, solitude et bonheur )

* * *

Kaileena se penche sur le piano, remue la tête. Les notes s'adoucissent, puis la musique revient plus puissante et rauque. Sa voix, enchanteresse, éclot dans un murmure aigu, comme des pleurs feutrés, avant de se faire violence dans un final exaltant.

* * *

_Electric kiss_

( Baiser électrique )

_I'm gonna change the world with my lips_

( Je vais changer le monde avec mes lèvres )

_One voice forever_

( Une seule voix pour toujours )

_We'll live together_

( Nous vivrons ensemble )

_Peace, love, solitude and happiness_

( Paix, amour, solitude et bonheur )

_Electric kiss_

( Baiser électrique )

* * *

Ca y est, c'est fini. La foule rugit de plaisir. Le présentateur, éberlué, a besoin de quelques secondes pour se reprendre, pendant que les danseurs reviennent pour enlever le piano de la scène et que le public se calme. Kaileena disparaît en coulisse.

- Waw... Vous avez vu cela ? Cette fille, juste avec ce piano. Waw...

Il expire un bon coup.

- Kaileena, pour la Russie, met la barre très haut ! Il y a encore un participant et la compétition monte à un tout autre niveau. C'était tout à fait incroyable. Elle aurait pu déclarer forfait, mais cette jeune femme a du cran, et elle a encore plus de talent ! Vous pouvez encore l'applaudir pendant que l'artiste suivant se prépare. Kaileena !

* * *

_Moins je possède et plus je gagne  
Hors des sentiers battus, je règne_

Je cours dans les couloirs, plus vite que je n'ai jamais couru. Telle un coup de vent, j'entre dans notre loge et me précipite vers mon sac où je plonge le bras. Enfin, j'en sors ma vieille toupie, ma vieille toupie bleu électrique, et la sert contre mon coeur.

Quand Hugo, Shaun et Amy me retrouvent, je pleure des larmes de bonheur et mon maquillage coule sur mes joues, laissant des sillages bariolés sur ma peau. Mon tuteur se passe les mains sur le visage, tandis que les deux autres bondissent vers moi et me serrent de toutes leurs forces dans leurs bras. Ensemble, nous crions de joie.

- Lena, c'était incroyable ! S'exclame la petite rouquine.

- Ma chérie ! S'écrie Shaun. Tu as été fantastiques, je... je... Oh mon Dieu !

On me passe un mouchoir pour que je puisse essuyer un peu des trainées noires sur mon visage.

- J'ai gagné, je suis vivante et je me sens... je me sens... divinement bien !

Hugo s'approche et me donne une étreinte pleine d'émotions. Il n'arrive pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressent, il est incapable d'exprimer son bonheur tant il a la gorge serrée.

S'il y a une gagnante, aujourd'hui, c'est moi. J'ai enfin acquis la chance de vivre ma vie.

Mais tout se remet vite en place. Shaun et Amy s'activent de concert pour rafraîchir mon maquillage et je retrouve rapidement tout mon éclat. Mon comparse arrive à peine à se contenir.

- Je comprend que tu sois heureuse, ma puce. Tu sais, ce serait pas mal, non plus, de ramener ce joli trophée à la maison. Tu ne trouves pas ? Tu ne serais pas trop heureuse de mettre une raclée à la petite Japonaise ? Parce que tu les as tous bluffés là-bas ! Tu as entendu le présentateur, comme il ne parvenait pas à s'en remettre ? Tu es faite pour briller, ma belle, ça se voit dans tes yeux quand tu es sur scène. Oui, bon, évidemment, si on ne repart pas avec le trophée, on aura quand même vécu une sacrée expérience. Quand est-ce que les points seront comptabilisés ? Bientôt non ? Aaaah ! J'espère qu'on va gagneeeer !

Les derniers préparatifs se passent dans une ambiance festive. Nous retournons auprès des danseurs et musiciens, partageons nos bouteilles d'eau et nos impressions. Ils sont désolés de ne pas avoir pu participer, mais ils espèrent bien que la coupe me reviendra. S'exprimant avec beaucoup de conviction, ils imaginent déjà les tournées qu'on ferait si je décrochais la victoire, et donc un album international.

- C'est maintenant ! Hèle Amy, devant l'écran de télévision de la loge.

- Nous appelons maintenant les cinq finalistes à nous rejoindre sur scène, annonce le présentateur, accompagné de l'organisateur du concours. La candidate japonaise, partie favorite encore cette année... Ming-Ming ! La charmante Rosemary pour l'Angleterre ! Le groupe de hard rock représentant la Finlande...

Personne ne bouge dans la loge alors que Ming-Ming arrive sur scène, rapidement suivie des autres candidats. Mon estomac se tord violemment et je sens un poids s'abattre sur mes épaules quand...

- Et, enfin, l'incroyable et talentueuse... Kaileena, pour la Russie !

Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Shaun et Amy m'attrapent et me poussent hors de la loge, traversent les coulisses en criant de joie et me serrent une fois de plus dans leurs bras avec de me laisser y aller.

Les lumières vives ne me font même pas cligner des yeux, je ne bronche pas alors que je sais être la proie de tous les regards. Sans hésiter, je me poste à côté de Rosemary qui me prend la main et me souffle « Tu as été formidable ». Je lui répond par un timide merci. Sans elle, je ne serais pas ici. Eh, si je gagne cet album, promis, je lui propose un duo ! Mais la jeune femme me quitte presque aussitôt avec d'autres participants. Nous ne sommes plus que trois: moi, le groupe de métal finlandais et... devinez qui me lance des regards assassins à cet instant ? Ping-Ping ! Ha !

Hum, un peu de sérieux, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter. En plus cette feinte était nulle. Je n'ai pas d'humour.

Le présentateur, accompagné de l'organisateur, fait monter la pression dans le public avant de révéler le nom du gagnant. Chaque seconde semble une éternité et le sang bat violemment à mes tempes. Je dois faire de gros efforts pour empêcher mes mains de trembler. Inspiration profonde. Expir...

- KAILEENA !

... ation profonde.

La foule se déchaine. Elle scande mon nom. Le présentateur me tend la main et sourit.

- Regardez, elle n'arrive pas à en croire ses yeux ! Venez, mademoiselle, vous êtes la reine de la soirée !

Les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court, je fais quelques pas vers lui. L'organisateur me tend un grand trophée de cristal en forme de micro rétro. Je l'attrape de justesse et le garde dans le creux de mon bras, car j'ai trop peur de le laisser tomber, mes mains étant bien trop molles pour le tenir.

Une seconde plus tard, Shaun, Amy et ma troupe de danseurs se précipitent vers moi et me soulèvent sur leurs épaules dans une cacophonie de félicitations et de cris de joie. Je lève le trophée bien haut au-dessus de ma tête. C'est une belle victoire, vous ne trouvez pas ? Et comme s'il avait perçu ma question, le public crie à plein poumons, un véritable coup de tonnerre.

Le présentateur fait des petits sauts ridicules pour tenter de me parler. Puis il abandonne, s'apercevant que mes danseurs n'ont clairement pas l'intention de me reposer.

- Kaileena, quelques mots sur cette victoire ?

Il me tend son micro. Quoi ? Un discours ? Moi ? Okay, je vais faire les remerciements classiques, dans les règles de l'art.

- Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Je voudrais remercier Hugo qui m'a aidée à composer cette chanson, Shaun et Amy qui m'ont soutenue comme personne, ainsi que Scarlet qui n'est pas là ce soir mais qui nous regarde certainement. Un grand merci à mes danseurs et musiciens pour avoir cru en moi, même s'ils n'ont pas pu m'accompagner lors de la représentation. Sans toutes ces personnes incroyables, je ne serais nulle part. Merci !

* * *

Que dire de toute cette histoire ? Franchement, je me suis bien marée, même pendant la bagarre contre la guitariste de Ming Ming. Par ailleurs, elle a disparu dès la remise du trophée... Bref...

Dès que ça s'est calmé, on m'a emmenée signer de la paperasse avec Hugo. Comme je n'ai que dix-sept ans, j'ai donc besoin de l'accord de mon tuteur légal pour m'engager dans cette aventure. Il a tout signé, mais il est constamment plongé dans ses pensées depuis ma victoire, je le vois toujours avec un pli soucieux lui barrant le front, où les sourcils froncés.

Bien sûr, dès que je suis rentrée à l'hôtel, toute la troupe était là pour ouvrir le champagne.

Je n'ai plus beaucoup de choses à dire. Pour être honnête, je me sens singulièrement épuisée. Le sommeil me gagne et mes paupières sont lourdes. Amy m'accompagne jusqu'à la chambre d'hôtel que nous partageons avant de retourner dans la salle où la fête bat son plein. Quelques heures plus tard, quand elle montera se coucher, elle me trouvera là, dormant si profondément qu'une guerre ne pourrait me faire ouvrir les yeux, serrant les poings, le sourire aux lèvres à l'idée de rentrer à la maison, de retrouver Youri, le vieux piano, et de passer mes soirées dans notre bar préféré.

_C'est gravé sur ma pierre tombale,  
Ci-gît mon corps, mais moi, j'erre toujours..._

(1) « Retro Physical » est une chanson écrite, composée et chantée par Lady Gaga, mais qui n'est jamais apparue sur aucun de ses albums.

(2) « Electric Kiss » est une chanson écrite, composée et interprétée par Lady Gaga spécialement pour un concours de jeunes talents, le _Ultraviolet Live_, en 2005.

* * *

**Hop, voilà pour le chapitre 7 ! Alors, c'était comment ? Vous pensez quoi de la bagarre ? ^^ J'espère avoir bien choisi les chansons, je vous invite surtout à écouter "Electric Kiss" qui est absolument fabuleuse. **

**Je ne sais pas encore si le prochain texte à venir sera le second chapitre de Syn Moskve ou le huitième de cette fic-ci. On verra ^^".**

**A bientôt !**


	8. Dying Day

**Hello ! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, j'avais beaucoup de travail à l'unif ces derniers temps. Berf, voilà le chapitre 8 ! Ce chapitre, eh, comment dire, coupe l'élan d'euphorie du précédent. Ceux qui me lisent d'habitude savent que j'ai tendance à confronter le bonheur à des sentiments et situations plus sanguines et torturées. **

**J'en profite pour vous prévenir en ce qui concerne le chapitre suivant, Dying Day II, qui comportera des scènes de violence et d'abus plus ou moins détaillées. Je me suis rendue compte après écriture que j'y avais peut-être été fort... eh... donc, si vous n'aimez pas, je ne vous en voudrais pas de passer la partie centrale du chapitre suivant. **

**Bon, j'arrête avec les infos, je rappellerai tout dans un petit mot avant le chapitre 9.**

**Fofollenc: oh, oui, j'avoue, ç'aurait été trop drôle que Ming Ming reconnaisse Kai et j'ai fort hésité à le faire ! J'ai une super idée qui viendra plus tard dans l'histoire (et encore plus drôle, je l'espère !). Ça fera un plus gros "boum" que si ça avait été révélé publiquement dans le chapitre précédent =D.**

**Ce chapitre-ci est moins amusant que le précédent, mais je vous souhaite quand même une agréable lecture ! Au départ, c'était un trèès long chapitre, mais je l'ai divisé en deux pour éviter l'overdose ^^".**

**Chanson: "Wish I had an Angel" de Nightwish.**

* * *

**Living on the Radio**

**8. Dying Day**

_Les vieilles amours ont la vie dure_

_Les vieux mensonges l'ont encore plus_

Cela fait seulement quelques jours depuis que nous sommes rentrés à la maison. Hugo a fait exprès de repousser tous les rendez-vous concernant ce fameux contrat signé après le concours. Enfin, vous savez, l'album et tout...

Pour l'instant, je suis dans mon lit, l'ordinateur portable sur les genoux, Youri à côté de moi qui me tient chaud, et, comme beaucoup de personnes l'ont certainement déjà fait par curiosité, j'écris mon nom, Yelena Troyat, dans la barre de recherche. Seuls quelques articles mineurs me concernent. J'essaye ensuite avec mon pseudonyme, Kaileena. Ah, c'est un peu plus flatteur. Je me prend à sourire.

On dit que j'ai une belle voix, du style, et... oh ! On raconte même que j'ai l'air charmante ! Youri me regarde en penchant la tête sur le côté. Le public m'a trouvé charmante.

- Tu trouves que j'ai l'air charmante ?

- Wouaf !

- Sans blague, moi non plus j'y crois pas.

Et je tombe rapidement sur d'autre articles, écris par quelque détracteur gonflé.

Tenue indécente, coup médiatique pour s'attirer la sympathie du public, ressemble à une... Ah, le culot de certaines personnes ! Et impolies avec ça !

Corsons un peu les choses. Je reprend ma recherche et associe cette fois les noms Kaileena et Kai. Voyons voir... Je tombe immédiatement sur des forums de beyblade. Oulala, je commence à douter. Peut-être n'est-ce pas une si bonne idée de faire cette sorte d'investigations. C'est trop tard de toute façon, et fermer les yeux ne servirait à rien. Je clique sur le premier lien que je trouve.

Pendant l'heure qui suit, je continue à survoler des forums. Cela va des impressions aux rumeurs, l'analogie des noms, quelques ressemblances physiques, ... On parle même d'une soeur cachée de Kai Hiwatari ou d'une fille illégitime de la famille. Et ces élucubrations, à la fois proches et lointaines, ramènent quelques fois les internautes à se demander ce que Kai est devenu. Ca me fait chaud au coeur. Je n'avais jamais vu que j'avais un si vaste fan club.

La mélancolie me prend. Inexorablement. Alors que je referme l'ordinateur, Youri m'effleure le bras du bout de sa truffe humide, un geste affectueux qui me touche. Mieux vaut ne pas se prendre la tête et continuer à avancer, comme si de rien était. Tyson faisait ça, et il a toujours réussi à me battre. Oh tiens, je me demande bien ce que le gang est devenu. Je rouvre l'ordinateur.

Commençons par Max, le moins embêtant de tous, ha ! J'écris le nom de Max Tate et je suis redirigée vers des sites américains dans la seconde. Le petit blond est resté avec l'équipe américaine et disputera le championnat du monde à venir avec Rick. C'est écrit noir sur blanc, clair, net. En attendant, je vois qu'il fait des match d'exhibition, etc. Séance promo. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir changé.

Je continue avec Ray. Il a toujours eu un sacré potentiel, mais il a une nature trop douce pour être un vrai guerrier et c'est ce qui l'empêche d'atteindre le niveau dont il rêve. Je peux sembler dure avec lui, mais c'est ce que je pense vraiment. Donc... de retour dans son village, avec les White Tiger X, patati et patata. Oh, tiens. Il annonce qu'il pense arrêter après le prochain mondial pour devenir entraineur de l'équipe nationale chinoise et promouvoir le beyblade dans son pays. Ma foi, c'est une cause louable et ça lui ressemble tout à fait. Je dirais presque que c'est dommage, car nos matchs étaient plutôt sympathiques. Eh oui, il faut bien penser à se recycler un jour. La ligue adulte de beyblade ne possède pas assez de champions pour que ça intéresse qui que ce soit.

Daichi maintenant ? Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'ai su supporter ce gosse. Imaginez, il ne tient jamais en place, ne s'exprime qu'en vous hurlant dans les oreilles et seulement pour vous dire qu'il sera le prochain champion du monde. Mes pauvres tympans ont bien souffert en sa compagnie, heureusement que ce n'était que le temps du tournoi BEGA. Voyons voir ce qu'il devient. Ah oui, je me doutais bien que ce serait quelque chose comme ça. Apparemment, le petit énergumène a mis sur pied une équipe d'outsiders, des escogriffes à l'expression patibulaire, tout à fait charmants. Oh, étrange, il déclare dans son dernier interview qu'il battra Tyson et deviendra champion du monde. Ce qui lui manque, à lui, pour réussir, c'est l'effet de surprise. Pas besoin de boule de cristal pour savoir ce qu'il a dans la tête...

Je soupire.

- Ah, c'est tellement loin, tout ça. Le beyblade et... aïe !

Les crocs de Youri se sont refermés sur mon gros orteil.

- Psss, lâche ma chaussette ! Youri !

Malgré son acharnement, je parviens à sauver ma chaussette.

- Ca va, je sais que j'ai plus de chances de prendre le thé avec mon grand-père et Boris et trinquer à la paix, au bonheur et aux papillons que de retourner dans un beystadium, il n'empêche que c'est une partie de moi, d'accord ?

Je lui jette un regard outré.

- On ira promener après ça. Il me reste à voir ce qu'il arrive à Tyson.

Je ferme la fenêtre de Daichi et ouvre une nouvelle recherche. Alors, Tyson Granger... Blablabla, sera présent au prochain championnat du monde, a besoin d'un coéquipier, blablabla...

- Oh !

De stupeur, je porte un main à mon coeur. J'ai besoin de quelques secondes pour réaliser.

_Au coeur d'un jour déclinant_

_J'ai posé un pied loin de mon coeur innocent_

- Non ! Ty, ça craint ! Oh, non...

Le chien me fixe de ses yeux clairs, l'air compatissant. Une fois de plus, il me frôle de sa truffe. Mon sang s'est tout-à-coup glacé. Non, non, non et non ! Je tombe sur une photo de Tyson, Hiro et Hilary. Cet enfoiré d'Hiro, si jamais je le croise un jour... ! Après l'effroi, je suis prise d'une colère froide.

Le frère ainé de Tyson, dans une interview, confie que son frère cadet arrêtera certainement le beyblade pour suivre une formation d'entraineur. Hiro a toujours été vert de jalousie envers son frère, il doit être bien heureux. Gâcher un tel potentiel, c'est révoltant. Je n'ai pas travaillé pendant des années, à faire de Tyson le meilleur blader du monde, pour que ça finisse ainsi. Mais c'est la suite qui me transperce le coeur.

Tyson est fiancé. A Hilary. A seize ans.

Que voulez-vous que je dise ? Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? J'aimerais l'avoir en face de moi et lui dire que, quand on est jeune, célèbre et mignon, on ne se marie pas encore. Et, plus que ça, on ne sacrifie pas une carrière qui s'annonce si brillante pour la fierté d'un frère ou le désir d'une jeune femme qui rêve d'une vie de famille.

Je referme rageusement l'ordinateur.

Et j'éclate en sanglots.

- C'est dégueulasse ! Injuste !

Le chien sursaute violemment à ma réaction et me regarde avec les yeux ronds.

- Non !

Tyson, il symbolise tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu et tout ce que je ne serai jamais. Ca peut sembler bête, mais ça représente beaucoup pour moi. Dans cette part de vie que j'ai quittée, il fait partie des souvenirs auxquels je tiens et je me sens investie comme d'un rôle de grand frère – grande soeur plutôt - auprès de lui. Pendant trois années, je l'ai entraîné, aidé à révéler son potentiel, ... Et il m'a supporté en échange... Sans même le savoir, il m'a permis de m'en sortir. Dommage.

Je n'aurais jamais dû rentrer en Russie. J'aurais dû rester au Japon, avec mon équipe, et continuer, simplement, à me battre à leurs côtés. Mais rien n'est jamais simple, n'est-ce pas ? Un jour ou l'autre, j'aurais quand même eu à faire face à ma famille et à mon passé. Cependant, peut-être aurais-été plus préparée à ce face-à-face ? Peut-être aurais-je eu une chance de m'en sortir ?

Ah, à quoi bon repenser à tout ça? C'est inutile, vain, vide de sens.

J'attrape un mouchoir sur ma table de chevet et essuie mes larmes. Je ne sanglote plus, mais je pleure toujours. La vie n'est pas juste. Tyson avait plus de chances que moi de faire une carrière de champion, légendaire, et, alors que j'ai dû quitter le monde du beyblade de force, lui, si talentueux, arrête de son plein gré, ou trop influencé par son entourage. Après tout, inciter quelqu'un à mettre fin à sa carrière pour des raisons familiales est une technique comme une autre pour laisser le champ libre à un nouveau champion du monde. C'est immonde.

Si un jour je croise Hiro Granger ou Hilary Tachibana, je leur montrerai que, même en hauts talons et en mini-jupe, ... Non, laisse tomber ma vieille, tu te rendrais ridicule. Et puis, après tout, c'est son choix et je ne suis pas concernée. Je suppose que je dois juste accepter la réalité.

J'essuie mes larmes et ravale ma rancœur. Il faut que je prenne l'air. Je bondis hors de mon lit, enfile des vêtements chauds et, Youri sur mes talons, je me dirige à grands pas vers le hall. J'attache mes chaussures, attache la laisse du chien qui jubile déjà de se dégourdir les pattes et crie avant de sortir comme un coup de vent: « Je vais promener le chien ! ». J'entends Hugo me répondre par l'affirmative, à l'autre bout de la maison. Sans attendre, je file vers la lande.

* * *

_Cette nuit te blessera comme jamais auparavant_

_Toi, la Vierge Marie perdue..._

La route est humide, le temps est lourd. C'est la fin de l'hiver, mais les beaux jours sont encore loin. La terre est froide et gorgée d'eau, les arbres sont nus et, par endroits, des traces de givres, comme les derniers accrocs entre deux saisons, s'étalent en larges plaques dans les prés.

Youri, au pied d'un arbre, aboie après un petit écureuil dont le panache roux a déjà disparu dans les branches. Je siffle. Le malamute me regarde, penche la tête sur le côté, puis accourt en remuant la queue.

Ensemble, nous rejoignons la route qui traverse ce no man's land où Hugo s'est établi. Aucune habitation à trente kilomètres à la ronde, mises à part quelques fermes, des prés et des bois à perte de vue, tel est l'endroit qui lui sert de retraite, et à moi aussi.

Un jour, mon tuteur m'a confié que, après la mort de sa fille, la douleur, la honte et le chagrin ultime et écrasant l'avaient poussé à vouloir mettre fin à ses jours. Mais, se sentant l'obligation de vivre, par devoir pour Sonja, il avait préféré s'exiler ici, dans la lande, loin des hommes. Et pourtant, ça ne l'avait pas empêcher de rejoindre quelques fois la ville. C'était là qu'il était un jour entré dans le bar... C'était le début de sa reconstruction. A partir de là, il avait recommencé à voir des gens, à voyager. Vous connaissez la suite.

A quelques mètres devant moi, Youri s'immobilise sur la route, les oreilles dressées, le regard fixe. Un grognement sourd sort de sa gueule.

- You...

Une crête de poils hérissés s'élève sur son échine et, les babines retroussées, le molosse montre les crocs, se campant avec force sur ses pattes musclées, prêt à combattre un ennemi invisible. Non, pas invisible.

Une camionnette noire apparaît au détour d'un virage et déboule dans notre direction. Mes yeux tombent sur la plaque d'immatriculation et j'ai l'impression que le sol va se dérober sous mes pieds.

- YOURI !

A mon hurlement, le chien oublie toute agressivité et court vers moi. Ensemble, nous nous élançons à travers les prés, filant comme des lapins, sentant déjà les crocs des loups sur nos talons, le souffle de l'enfer chauffant nos jarrets et le froid mortifère nous glaçant la moelle.

Les portières de la camionnette claquent, mais je n'ose pas me retourner. Mes baskets s'enfoncent dans la boue et se gorgent d'eau, je trébuche et atterrit sur les paumes, avant de me relever, la respiration hachée, le coeur battant à cent à l'heure. Je suis juste une proie qui lutte contre sa fin inexorable. Je le sais, et pourtant, cette fois, je mettrai toutes mes forces dans la bataille. Des larmes de rage coulent sur mes joues alors que je les entends se rapprocher.

Le premier homme, vêtu d'une combinaison noire, tend la main pour m'attraper. Youri a compris ma peur, son esprit de meute, de famille, est plus puissant que n'importe quel sentiment qu'il pourrait éprouver. Le chien fait volte face et se précipite vers mon assaillant. Le choc est terrible. L'animal, quarante kilos de muscles, lancé à pleine vitesse, percute le kidnappeur. Tous deux tombent dans un enchevêtrement de bras, de jambes et de pattes.

Et je continue à courir. L'homme à terre hurle alors que les crocs du chien lui déchirent la peau. Mais un deuxième est déjà à mes trousses. Ses bras se referment sur moi, tels un étau de fer, et nous nous écroulons dans la boue et l'herbe gluante.

En russe, il pousse des jurons et crie au troisième d'aider son compagnon qui se débat contre l'animal. Une botte renforcée de métal percute la tête du chien qui, étourdi, ne sait se défendre contre les coups qui pleuvent sur lui. Je vois son pelage blanc se couvrir de rouge, ses poils devenir poisseux de sang alors que ses paupières se ferment. Je ne me rend pas compte que je crie alors que mon chien git dans une mare d'eau boueuse et de sang.

Je me met alors à les insulter, à distribuer des coups de pieds et de poings à l'aveuglette alors que des bras me soulèvent et m'entraînent jusqu'à la camionnette. Ils me jettent rudement à l'arrière et ma tête percute violemment la paroi de métal. Deux des kidnappeurs montent à l'avant et démarrent l'engin pendant que le troisième grimpe à l'arrière. Ce dernier profite de mon étourdissement pour me ligoter poignets et chevilles. Ensuite, il me met un sac de tissu noir sur la tête avant de me laisser tomber sur le sol.

Distinctement, j'entends l'un d'eux, certainement celui qui occupe le siège passager, passer un appel avec son portable. Il s'exprime en russe: « On a la fille... Très bien... On l'amène jusqu'au point de rendez-vous... Dans trois jours... ». Il raccroche. J'ose à peine imaginer qui est au bout du fil.

Allongée là, sur le métal froid, je reste immobile. Je revois Youri se jeter sur le kidnappeur, puis couvert de sang, gisant dans le pré humide, son œil clair fixé sur moi alors que nous sommes séparés. Je revois, au loin, la maison d'Hugo, solitaire sur la lande, la chaleur que dégage la lumière venant de l'intérieur. Je repense à la douceur et à l'amour de ce foyer. Mon coeur se brise. Encore une fois. Et je suis là, comme un pantin désarticulé, comme un animal qui s'en va vers l'abattoir. Résignée. Fichue. Perdue.

* * *

**C'est ici que se finit le chapitre 8 ! Le chapitre 2 s'intitulera Dying Day II, simplement car il est dans la continuité de celui-ci et que j'ai voulu continuer un peu plus loin avec Nightwish.**

**A bientôt ! **

**Review ?**


	9. Dying Day II

**Voici donc enfin le chapitre 9, qui suit directement le huitième. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce chapitre comporte des scènes d'abus et de violence. Je crois que je suis néanmoins parvenue à le rendre, avec quelques retouches par-ci par-là, moins sombre et désespérant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci à Fofollenc, toujours présente et je l'en remercie énormément, et à Alexia pour leurs reviews !**

**Chanson: "Wish I had an Angel" de Nightwish.**

**Living on the Radio**

**9. Dying Day II**

_Le plus grand frisson_

_N'est pas de tuer_

_Mais de gagner le prix de la nuit_

La première étape de mon voyage dure trois jours, trois jours durant lesquels je reste allongée à l'arrière de la camionnette. Quelquefois, ils retirent le sac et l'un d'eux porte le goulot d'une bouteille d'eau à mes lèvres. Je me désaltère, mais refuse catégoriquement le pain ou les fruits qu'ils me proposent. J'ai également eu droit à une couverture chaude.

Mis à part les coups de fils quotidiens et les quelques arrêts aux – je suppose – stations essence, rien ne se passe et mes kidnappeurs restent très laconiques.

Au troisième jour, je passe aux mains d'un deuxième groupe de ravisseurs qui me portent dans le coffre de leur véhicule. Les membres endoloris, toute ankylosée, je subis mon enlèvement en silence. Je ne sais combien de temps je reste dans ce coffre, mais je suis assoiffée et affreusement faible. Quand, enfin, on me sort pour me faire passer dans une camionnette, je suis incapable de tenir debout et une dispute éclate entre les kidnappeurs.

Une fois la chose réglée, on me fait boire du soda très sucré. Ils sont inquiets, je l'entend dans le ton de leur voix. Ils se demandent s'ils ne devraient pas me forcer à manger.

Deux jours plus tard, dans un état exécrable de fatigue, de faim et d'hygiène, mon voyage touche à sa fin. La camionnette s'arrête et je peux presque deviner les hautes grilles de l'abbaye qui se sont ouvertes pour accueillir mes ravisseurs. On m'enroule dans une couverture et, sans retirer le sac de toile qui me cache la vision de la cour et des bâtiments sombres qui hantent mes cauchemars, un homme me porte, dans ses bras, à l'intérieur.

On me dépose sur un brancard et je sens à l'odeur qu'on descend dans les boyaux de l'abbaye, dans le ventre de la bête. Les discussions que j'entends me semblent lointaines, et mon corps est tout engourdi, j'ai l'impression que je vais perdre connaissance. Quelques secondes plus tard, je ferme les yeux et sombre dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_Dernière danse, premier baiser_

_Ton toucher, mon bonheur absolu_

_La beauté est toujours suivie de sombres pensées_

- Laissez-moi la voir, je veux la voir !

La voix de Boris fait son chemin jusqu'à mon esprit et toute ma carcasse est soudain secouée de frissons.

- Elle n'a pas mangé depuis cinq jours et son état est inquiétant, fait une voix.

Agacé, il fait claquer sa langue contre son palais. Ses mains, désireuses, presqu'empressées, touchent le tissu du sac et le retirent avec empressement. Mes cheveux gras recouvrent mon visage, je garde les paupières closes, je ne tiens pas à voir sa face blafarde et ses petits yeux porcins et inquisiteurs. Ses doigts froids, d'une impunité doucereuse, écartent les mèches grasses et emmêlées. Glissant son index sur ma pommette, ma tempe, puis ma joue, sa paume se pause enfin sur ma gorge, se presse autour de mon cou.

- Quelle beauté, Troyat a pris bien soin de toi, Yelena, articule-t-il avec soin.

Sa main serre ma gorge un peu plus fort et je secoue faiblement la tête.

- Oui, oui, regarde-moi Kai, regarde-moi. Alors, es-tu heureuse d'être rentrée à la maison ?

- Ne me touche pas, sale pervers, gros dégueulasse...

- Ah, je vois que tu as encore assez de force pour des sarcasmes. Très bien, excellent, j'osais justement espérer qu'on puisse avoir une discussion personnelle, tous les deux. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Je vais te tuer, ordure...

Mes insultes sont vaines, il éclate de rire avant de détacher mes liens.

Puis ses mains n'empoignent, possessives, me forcent à me mettre debout, et s'emparent de mon poignet. Boris me traine à sa suite. Sur mes jambes chancelantes, je trébuche. Je n'ai pas la force de lutter, et, pourtant, je sais quel chemin nous empruntons.

Il m'emmène dans ses quartiers. Et je suis comme annihilée par le désespoir et la fatalité. Ce ne sera jamais plus douloureux que les autres fois...

Les couloirs défilent, se ressemblent tous, pourtant je connais chaque recoins de cet endroit maudit.

- B-Boris !

- Ah, Hiro !

Hi... Hiro ? Ici ? Une étincelle s'éveille en moi quand mes yeux tombent sur le Japonais qui, un dossier à la main, me regarde, incrédule. Il n'a pas compris, il ne sait pas.

- Hiro, aide-moi ! Je lui hurle.

- Boris, que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien ! Continuez votre travail, monsieur Granger, vous êtes un élément capital de BEGA, vous irez loin, susurra le Russe.

- Mais... que faites-vous ?

- Moi ? Oh, je vais m'occuper de cette sauvageonne. A plus tard, Hiro, sourit Boris.

Et il m'entraine à nouveau vers sa chambre.

- Hiro ! A l'aide !

Le Japonais continue à m'observer, mi-horrifié mi-perdu, une expression d'extrême choc sur le visage. Mais il ne bronche pas. Au fond de lui, il sait pourtant quel sort sera le mien.

- HIRO !

Trop tard. Riant aux éclats, Boris entre dans la pièce en me tirant avec lui et referme la porte derrière nous.

* * *

_Si seulement j'avais un ange_

_Pour vivre un instant d'amour_

La porte est fermée à clé, nous sommes dans sa chambre. Il y a peu de lumière, mais je vois clairement le lit contre le mur du fond.

- Ca ne te rappelle pas de bons souvenirs ? Me murmure Boris à l'oreille.

Un frisson glacé me parcourt l'échine.

- Viens !

- Non !

Le vue d'Hiro, dans le couloir, m'a rendu ma férocité. Je le frappe du poing, en pleine mâchoire. Il réagit à peine, mais pousse un grognement contrarié. D'un geste brusque, il me lance à travers la pièce. Je m'écrase brutalement au sol. Mais je me relève aussitôt et attrape un coupe-papier. Il ricane.

- Je t'ai connue plus docile. Ton séjour chez Troyat t'a rendue plus farouche, jeune Kai. Tant mieux, j'aime qu'on me résiste.

- Ne... m'appelle... plus jamais... comme ça !

Et je me rue vers lui, mon arme improvisée à la main. Au moment de le frapper, il se déplace subrepticement, pivote du buste et son poing me cueille au creux de l'estomac. L'ordure est vif comme une vipère. Mes poumons se vident de leur air et des étoiles s'agitent devant mes yeux. La fatigue accumulée, les émotions et le manque de nourriture ces derniers jours se font cruellement sentir et me rendent incapable de me battre.

D'une violente gifle, il me met KO. Ma pommette est brûlante et du sang coule entre mes lèvres. Boris s'accroupit et pose une main sur mon épaule.

- Tu as toujours été un enfant calme et obéissant, commence-t-il. Tu écoutais toujours tout ce que je te disais, tu faisais toujours tout ce que je t'ordonnais... tout.

Comme secouée par un électrochoc, je lui décoche une ruade brutale dans l'abdomen pour l'écarter.

- La ferme !

Promptement, il se relève alors que, toujours allongée au sol, je lui lance le plus noir de mes regards. Un rictus s'étire sur son visage blafard.

- Quel élève dépourvu de caractère tu faisais. Je pensais que le travail acharné, les punissions et la douleur pourraient redresser cette tare... Bah, dans le fond, il semblerait que ça a marché, mais trop tard, je le crains fort.

Il se penche, m'attrape le poignet et me lève de force. Ses mains épaisses me saisissent par les épaules et tiennent mon visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Je sens ses doigts se presser sur ma chair et je dois retenir un haut-le-cœur.

- Ton père avait la même faiblesse. C'est pour cela qu'il a fui, le couard, en te laissant derrière lui. Oh, j'étais bien content qu'on te transfère ensuite à l'abbaye ! On s'est bien amusés, tous les deux, pas vrai ?

- Lâche-moi, je ne suis pas à toi ! Je ne suis plus à toi ! Je ne t'appartiens pas !

Je trouve encore la force de crier, pourtant, je sens ma détermination vaciller.

- Au contraire, ma chère, tu m'appartiens entièrement. Et tu sais le plus drôle dans tout ça ?

- Je m'en fous !

- La première fois que nous sommes venus dans cette pièce, je t'ai dit que ton grand-père approuvait mes méthodes. Devine quoi ? Le vieux n'en savait rien du tout ! S'il l'avait appris, je serais au fond de la Volta avec des blocs de ciment aux pieds depuis bien longtemps. Ce vieillard a beau être sénile, tu as toujours été son enfant adoré, malgré tes écarts et tes trahisons.

Il renverse la tête en arrière et éclate de rire. Mon sang s'est glacé dans mes veines. C'est donc cet homme qui, comme un poison, par son mensonge, a fait de moi un être souillé, un être sombre ? Est-il l'origine de tout ce mal ? Alors, comme ça, quelques mots à Voltaire auraient suffit pour quitter l'abbaye à jamais et rentrer au manoir ? Boris n'arrête pas de rire, il observe mon visage décomposé, mes yeux écarquillés, gonflés, sur le point de verser des larmes. L'hypocrisie et le mensonge n'ont-ils donc jamais de fin ? Une fois de plus, je vais être souillée, violée, à cause de mensonges ?

_Je suis amoureux de mon désir_

_Qui réduit les ailes des anges en poussière_

Boris me soulève et me lance sur le lit. Sans conviction, je tente de me relever, mais son corps, lourd, s'aplatit sur le mien et m'empêche de bouger. Enfouissant la tête dans mon cou, sa langue darde d'entre ses dents et trace un chemin de salive jusqu'à mes lèvres. Sa main monte à ma mâchoire, la serre pour forcer une ouverture pendant que son autre main s'en va quérir ma poitrine sous mon tee shirt. Sa langue pénètre ma bouche et je tente de bouger la tête, de lui échapper, d'échapper à cette chose visqueuse et étrangère qui veut me dominer.

Après ce qui semble une éternité, Boris, rassasié, se détache de moi. J'ai envie de vomir.

- Tu crois certainement qu'après ça je compte te tuer et me débarrasser de ton corps. Mais j'ai d'autres plans pour toi, jeune Kai, ou devrais-je dire Yelena. Des plans très ambitieux, des plans bien ficelés, ... Mais, avant, tu permets que je termine ce que j'ai commencé ?

Et il s'attaque à mes vêtements. Ses mains déchirent l'étoffe de mon tee shirt, déboutonnent et arrachent mon jeans. Je griffe, je mords, je me débat. Rien n'y fait, et ils s'acharne sur mes sous-vêtements d'une main, tout en se déshabillant de l'autre.

- Rha, cesse donc de bouger, maugrée-t-il entre ses dents.

* * *

_Cette nuit te blessera comme jamais auparavant_

_Le masque de l'ivresse change toutes les règles_

Sa peau froide contre la mienne, ses bras de mort autour de mon corps, la souillure dans mes entrailles, ce poison ...

Quand Boris finit de se rhabiller et quitte la chambre, je suis effondrée au milieu du lit, nue et ravagée, les cuisses écartées, maculées de sang encore chaud. Un dernier regard à ma silhouette inerte, il sort et ferme la porte à clé, laissant mon corps souillé à découvert.

Un râle s'élève dans ma gorge. Ce n'est pas la douleur, c'est le mensonge. Ce n'est pas la peur, c'est la trahison. Ce n'est pas la solitude, c'est le désespoir.

Mon corps brûle, déchiré dans ses entrailles, il est couvert d'ecchymoses et de griffures, de traces d'ongles et de doigts. Faire un mouvement est impossible. Silencieusement, je bande ma volonté, cherche à me lever, à atteindre le coupe-papier abandonné au sol et à saigner ma chair. Mais c'est trop loin, trop difficile.

Ainsi prostrée, étalée sur le lit du crime et de la souillure, je sombre dans l'inconscience.

_Si seulement j'avais ton ange ce soir..._

* * *

**Et voilà... Je crois que vous avez remarqué que je déteste vraiment Boris et que je ne porte pas non plus Hiro dans mon coeur ^^". **

**Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre arrivera. Mes examens commencent à la mi-mai et ne se finissent que fin juin... Il va peut-être falloir attendre un moment avant d'avoir la suite, désolée.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Review ?**


	10. Dark Star

**Ouf ! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre ! J'avais des examens et, dès que j'ai eu fini, j'ai d'abord terminé "Syn Moskve". Mais me revoilà donc avec le chapitre 10 ! Le chapitre est assez sombre, mais bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous prévenir. Si vous avez lu (et j'espère aimé) le précédent, celui-là est dans la même veine. Cependant, je ne vais pas vous laisser dans le mystère, sinon vous allez croire que toute ma fic va ressembler à ça ^^". Je vous dirai quelques trucs sur les chapitres à venir à la fin ! Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à Fofollenc, Alexia et Angeshekil pour leurs reviews !**

**Chanson: "Dark Star" de Tarja Turunen.**

* * *

**Living on the Radio**

**10. Dark Star**

_T'en rappelles-tu encore ?_

_Auparavant, le poids qui te tirait vers le bas _

_Te défiait de te relever_

Une heure s'est écoulée depuis que Yelena est partie promener le chien, Hugo contemple sa montre et fronce les sourcils. La petite quitte rarement la maison plus d'une heure avec Youri. Il bâille, s'étend. Depuis qu'il s'occupe d'elle, il a décidément retrouvés ses instincts paternels. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a plus ressentit ce pincement au cœur en voyant que le poussin tarde à rentrer au nid. Il sourit. La petite a définitivement changé sa vie. Même si l'idée qu'elle se lance dans une carrière musicale le tracasse, il s'avoue heureux. Il se lève et... La sonnerie du téléphone brise un silence presque religieux.

- Qui peut bien téléphoner maintenant ?

Hugo décroche. La voix de Shaun, à l'autre bout du fil, monte dans les aigus à mesure que le jeune homme explique la situation.

- Des types... des types sont venus au bar hier soir ! Ils cherchaient Yelena ! On leur a dit qu'on ne la connaissait pas, puis ils nous ont demandé après Kai ! On a répondu la même chose ! Putain, ils avaient un sale accent russe à te filer des sueurs froides et leurs tronches, bordel, ils foutaient les jetons ! Fais gaffe ! Cache bien la petite, on ne sait pas où ils sont partis !

Le quarantenaire se sent comme pris d'un violent vertige.

- ... Hugo ? Hugo ? Répond, vieux ! Cette histoire ressemble à un putain de mauvais film ! Oh ! Hugo ? Hug...

Hugo laisse tomber le téléphone. Sans enfiler de veste, tenaillé par une peur innommable, il court, sort de la maison et s'élance sur la lande.

- Yelena ! Yelena ! YELENA !

Hurlant, pleurant, il trébuche dans la boue, se relève et ne ralentit sa course qu'à la vue, au loin sur le chemin de terre, d'un animal boitillant, au pelage blanc et roux maculé de sang et de terre. Le malamute tient à peine sur trois pattes et s'écroule, juste au moment où Hugo qui s'est précipité vers lui, tombe à genoux pour le rattraper. L'animal geint.

Promenant un regard sur la lande, Hugo sent son cœur s'émietter. Ses yeux parcourent le chemin boueux où se dessinent les ornières des traces de pneus, le pré humide qui jouxte ce chemin où l'on aperçoit comme des irrégularités dans l'herbe, des traces de course et de lutte. Une fois de plus, on lui a pris son enfant.

Quel est donc ce monde dans lequel on arrache un enfant à ceux qui l'aiment et qui prennent soin de lui ? Quel est donc ce monde où une figure toute puissante dicte la loi aux autres, les force à souffrir au nom d'un système absurde ? Yelena a été enlevée, et Dieu sait où ses ravisseurs l'entrainent ! En Russie certainement... auprès de son grand-père ? Possible. Il doit tenter quelque chose. Comment ? Comment se dresser seul face à une famille si puissante ? Il se fera tuer à coup sûr.

Hugo essuie rageusement ses larmes et prend le chien dans ses bras.

- Je vais t'amener chez le vétérinaire, mon grand. Tu t'es battu pour elle, je le sais, merci, on va la retrouver, t'inquiète pas, on va la ramener à la maison.

Oui, aussi faible qu'il soit, Hugo va tenter quelque chose. Et pour ça, il doit retrouver une autre personne qui s'est dressée contre les Hiwatari, une personne qui s'est dressée contre sa propre famille, une personne qui a des erreurs à réparer et des actes à se faire pardonner. Une personne qui ne pourra refuser.

* * *

_Brûlant au loin, tu tombes_

_Et tu commences à t'effacer..._

Autrefois, je connaissais un type qui répondais à tous les désastres par « Pas de chance » ou « C'est la vie, c'est comme ça ». Il croyait peut-être que le destin était écrit et toutes ces conneries, mais vous croyez vraiment que ces réponses me suffisent ? Je devrais subir toutes les perversités et douleurs qu'on m'inflige en me contentant de me dire que c'est mon destin et puis c'est tout ? Je déteste cette attitude. Ce n'est pas mon destin d'être un objet sexuel, un objet de torture, un morceau de viande qu'ils peuvent manipuler et modeler comme ils l'entendent... Si ?

* * *

Les pneus de la voiture crissent sur le gravier. Le portail sombre de la propriété grince en pivotant sur ses gonds et s'ouvre sur une large allée morne et bordée de grands arbres obscurs aux longues branches squelettiques se tendant vers le ciel comme des griffes. Des nappes de brouillard trainent ci et là dans la région, restes d'une nuit froide et humide. Après quelques instants, le manoir de la famille Hiwatari apparaît, comme un château fantôme sur la lande grise, et mon cœur se serre.

La voiture s'arrête devant l'imposante porte de bois. Le chauffeur coupe le moteur, la portière arrière s'ouvre. Boris sort et observe avec une grimace le majordome austère qui les attend sur le parvis. Se penchant, il m'attrape par le poignet et me tire de force hors de la voiture. Le chauffeur redémarre et part se garer à l'arrière pendant que Boris adresse la parole au vieillard.

- Monsieur Hiwatari ne tient pas à vous recevoir, monsieur Balkov, dit lentement le majordome.

- Mais il me recevra ! Tonne Boris. Dites-lui que j'ai un cadeau pour lui, le dernier membre de la famille Hiwatari !

Le majordome tressaillit à peine et s'efface pour nous laisser passer.

Boris n'a pas besoin d'être guidé, il connait le chemin qui mène jusqu'au bureau de mon grand-père. Trébuchant, titubant sur mes jambes qui consentent à peine à me porter, je me traine dans sa suite. Nous traversons un salon, puis deux, puis un long couloir, des escaliers, un autre couloir... Boris pousse une épaisse porte de chêne sculptée et vernie qui s'ouvre sur le vaste bureau de Voltaire Hiwatari.

Et il est là. Imposant, hostile, il relève les yeux de ses papiers et toise l'intrus d'un regard austère. Des cernes violettes pendent sous ses yeux, ses sourcils épais ne forment qu'une ligne convexe sur son front, les plis de son nez se creusent et les coins de ses paupières se plissent. Un lion. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il retrousse ses lèvres et darde ses crocs. Mais Voltaire Hiwatari n'en a pas besoin. Un regard. Un regard comme un éperon de glace.

_L'espace étouffant se remplissait sans aucune grâce _

_Et je ne peux respirer_

Sa puissante carrure s'ébranle, se redresse, droit et haut dans son siège de cuir, élevé, dans toute sa puissance. L'âge lui-même ne sait l'éroder.

Boris ouvra la bouche, mais Voltaire prend les devants.

- Que fais-tu ici, Balkov ? Ne t'avais-je donc pas déjà renvoyé ? Sa voix tonne comme des pierres qui se heurtent et explosent.

Boris serre mon poignet, me balance sans ménagements devant lui. Comme une poupée de chiffon, je m'écroule devant le bureau de mon grand-père. Je n'essaye même pas de me relever, je reste là, prostrée, mes cheveux devant mon visage, misérable dans mes vêtements trop grands et déchirés.

- Je nous ai trouvé, cher Voltaire, un terrain d'entente, un marché à conclure pour que Hiwatari Entreprises continue à financer BEGA, ses projets de développement beyblade et de recherche sur les spectres.

Le vieil homme renifle, lève la tête, arque un sourcil.

- Eh bien, commence-t-il, agacé. Que vas-tu inventer cette fois ? Je suis fatigué de tes manigances de couard et de ta perfidie ! Qu'as-tu donc à me proposer ? Hein ?

Malgré son apparente assurance, Boris fait un pas en arrière. S'il y a bien un talent que j'ai toujours admiré chez Voltaire, c'est son autorité. Mais, à l'instant, je veux qu'il m'oublie, je veux disparaître ou mourir là, sur le tapis brodé, dans la maison où j'ai grandi, sans qu'on sache qui je suis. Malheureusement, Boris avance à nouveau et tend vers moi un index accusateur.

- Elle !

Voltaire se lève, contourne son bureau et observe avec curiosité la créature malingre agenouillée devant lui.

- Elle ?

D'un éclat de rire, Boris se penche, m'agrippe la tête par les cheveux et la tire violemment en arrière, révélant mon visage et tout le long de ma gorge. Voltaire a un mouvement de recul, ses yeux, miroirs des miens, sont plongés dans mes pupilles.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Boris ? Explique-toi !

A cet instant, je voudrais ne jamais être née.

- Voici... Kai ! Ta... petite-fille !

Il renverse la tête en arrière dans un rire guttural et retentissant. Je sens le regard de mon grand-père, il me détaille de la tête aux pieds avant de se fixer sur mes iris. Une larme m'échappe, coule sur le galbe de ma joue et glisse, tiède, sur ma gorge. Il pose enfin son regard sur Boris, furieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Gronde-t-il de sa voix la plus profonde.

- Une petite surprise ! Susurre Boris. Je la pensais morte, figure-toi, mais la petite a été retrouvée par cet Hugo Troyat qui lui a donné, par je ne sais quel moyen, une nouvelle identité. Officiellement, elle s'appelle Yelena Troyat. Mais, j'ai ici, pour te prouver, un test ADN fait à partir de cheveux retrouvés sur une brosse de Kai.

Il tire de sa poche une liasse de documents qu'il tend à Voltaire. Ce dernier s'en saisit et feuillette rapidement, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur une page en particulier. Il regarde la page, me regard, revient à la page, puis pose définitivement son regard sur moi. Il n'y croit pas.

- Kai ?

Sa voix est empreinte de quelque chose que j'aurais voulu entendre plus tôt. De l'inquiétude. Là, je n'ai pas envie de réagir, juste de disparaître. J'aimerais que ce soit un cauchemar et me réveiller au moment même dans mon lit, dans la maison d'Hugo, avec un mal de crâne après une soirée trop arrosée. Je voudrais même les entendre, Hugo, Shaun, Scarlet et Amy, m'appeler princesse à chaque fois qu'ils me voient. Je veux rentrer chez moi, dans mon vrai chez moi.

Incapable de soutenir son regard, je baisse les yeux. Mon ventre se tord alors que mes épaules s'affaissent sous le poids de ses yeux inquisiteurs.

Boris pousse un soupir irrité. D'une main, il m'attrape par les cheveux et me force à relever la tête, de l'autre il sort de sa veste un pistolet qu'il appuie sur ma tempe. Je croise le regard de mon grand-père qui écarquille les yeux, sous le choc. Sa voix résonne dans le bureau comme une menace.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? S'insurge-t-il contre Boris.

Celui qui me tient tressaillit, mais ne montre aucun signe de crainte. Il secoue son arme devant lui avant de la reposer sur ma tempe.

- Voilà le marché. Je laisse ta dernière descendante en vie et, en échange, vieux débris, tu continues à financer BEGA !

Voltaire frappe du poing sur la table. Il est comme un volcan. L'âge peut l'avoir usé physiquement, on peut le croire endormi pour de bon, mais il n'est jamais assoupi et la terre tremble quand sa voix s'élève.

- Lâche immédiatement cet enfant !

Boris fait un pas en arrière et sa poigne se desserre. Trop faible pour tenir debout, je tombe à genoux sur le plancher sombre du bureau. Je prend ma tête dans mes mains et, pendant que Boris et mon grand-père hurlent, je prie pour me réveiller. Je pense à Hugo et à la vie qu'il m'a offerte, à mes amis, ... Même en y mettant toute ma volonté, le cauchemar refuse de voler en éclats tant la réalité, dure et froide, me rappelle à elle.

Et pendant que je me lamente, les deux hommes qui contrôlent ma vie concluent leur entente à force de cris et d'insultes. Oui, Voltaire va encore financer BEGA. Non, il n'aura pas le droit de m'avoir à ses côtés. Oui, Boris va me garder cachée. Oui, il le peux. Non, Voltaire n'a pas le droit d'intervenir ou Boris révélera ses trafics avec la mafia aux autorités. Des cris, des injures, des menaces et, enfin, une signature en bas d'un contrat. Cette signature aurait tout aussi bien pu être mon arrêt de mort.

Boris m'attrape par le bras et me traine hors du manoir avant de me jeter à l'arrière d'une voiture noire aux vitre teintées. Depuis la fenêtre de son bureau, mon grand-père regarde la berline démarrer en trombe sur le gravier, passer le grand portail de fer forgé et disparaître au loin, peut-être pour toujours. Il sait,en me voyant ainsi enlevée à lui, ce qui va m'arriver. Nous savons, tous deux. Il n'y a que deux options possibles : la mort ou... la fin, lente et douloureuse, être consommée et sombrer petit à petit, de la façon la plus vicieuse qui soit.

Assis à côté du conducteur, mon geôlier et bourreau se tourne vers moi et m'observe avec un sourire en coin. Recroquevillée sur le siège passager, calée contre la portière, j'ai ramené mes jambes pliées contre moi et, le front sur les genoux, je tiens ma tête entre mes mains, tressaillant à chaque heurt de l'automobile, les yeux fermés, enfermée dans l'étau de ma propre peur. Là, maintenant, je voudrais choisir l'option de la mort. Il peut s'amuser une dernière fois avec moi, tant qu'il me met ensuite une balle entre les deux yeux et fait couler mon corps dans la Volga avec du lest. Je veux tout oublier et être oubliée. Mon vœu serait d'effacer mon existence, pour qu'on ne vienne pas fouiner dans mon passé, pour que Hugo, Shaun et les autres ne souffrent pas de ma disparition, pour que le monde du beyblade soit plus sain, sans des fous écorchés vifs tels que moi.

_Portant la couronne d'illusions que tu as créée_

_Tu ne sauras jamais ce que ça fait de briller_

A l'avant du véhicule, le conducteur demande à Boris s'il doit prendre la direction de l'Abbaye. Mais mon kidnapper secoue la tête et lui indique le quartier chaud du centre ville. Je ne peux réprimer un soubresaut. Sans retenue, un long gémissement s'échappe de ma gorge. Toujours renfermée sur moi-même, je suis trop pétrifiée pour lever la tête. Je me terre dans mon coin dans l'espoir de me fondre dans l'obscurité.

Il tourne vers moi sa face de démon en me murmurant qu'il est un homme de promesse et qu'il a fait le serment à mon grand-père de me garder en vie. Pourtant, il sait pertinemment qu'on finit toujours par en mourir. Pour moi, ce sera donc « la fin, lente et douloureuse, être consommée et sombrer petit à petit, de la façon la plus vicieuse qui soit ». De sa voix doucereuse, il me raconte qu'il va me présenter à des amis, que je devrai être une gentille fille, docile et muette, et que tout se passera bien, qu'il viendra lui-même voir comment je me sens et si je travaille bien, ...

La voiture s'arrête, le chauffeur coupe le moteur. Boris lui souffle quelques mots, lui tend quelques billets avant de sortir. Ma portière s'ouvre. Il m'empoigne par le bras et me tire hors du véhicule. Comme je n'ai pas le courage de marcher, il se voit obligé de me trainer dans la rue jusqu'à l'établissement où je creuserai ma tombe. Mon corps engourdi heurte le pavé, ma peau s'érafle sur la pierre. D'un coup de pied, il pousse une porte.

- Sergeï ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! Crie-t-il en entrant.

Ca sent le parfum, très fort, mais ça ne couvre pas assez l'odeur de fumée, de pisse et d'homme.

Une quarantenaire barbu arrive, un cigare à la bouche. Boris me laisse tomber et je m'étale de tout mon long sur le tapis rose fuchsia. Le type, qui doit être la patron, me désigne du menton.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

- Fais-la travailler avec les autres. Elle est jeune et belle. On dirait une vierge, même si je t'assure qu'elle n'en est plus une depuis longtemps.

Sergeï s'accroupit et, alors que j'essaye de me redresser, me souffle la fumée de son cigare dans la figure. Je tousse.

- Ouais, elle est mignonne. Ca me va.

Il tire son porte-feuille de sa poche et tend une liasse de billets à Boris qui s'en empare. Mon esprit analyse vaguement la situation. Changement de propriétaire, changement de geôlier. Avant de partir, Boris me gratifie d'un dernier coup d'oeil et demande à mon nouveau bourreau de me garder en vie, qu'un deal important en dépend.

Une fois Boris parti, Sergeï passe un bras velu autour de mon buste et me traine de la sorte le long d'un couloir aux lumières tamisées et entre dans une pièce plus éclairée. Il siffle.

- Ruby ! Joanna ! Eva ! Crie-t-il.

Trois femmes en hauts talons se présentent à son ordre. Ayant constamment la tête baissée sur le tapis rose-rouge, je ne vois que leurs chaussures et leurs bas résille.

- Voilà une nouvelle, faites-en sorte qu'elle soit présentable.

Il me pose dans un fauteuil et part sans un mot, me laissant aux soins des trois inconnues. Sans attendre, elles me prennent dans leurs bras, me soufflent des mots de réconfort avec une telle tendresse et une telle compassion que je sens mon silence céder comme un barrage. Entre larmes, hurlements et sanglots, je me perd dans les noirs méandres de mon court avenir.

_Tu es le maître dans ton propre esprit_

_Mais un esclave aux yeux de tous_

_Tu es une étoile noire_

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 10 !**

**Alors, comme promis, quelques infos sur la suite ! Dans les chapitres qui viennent, Kai/Yelena va revoir gens qu'elle connait et son futur sera un peu plus sympathique. Je n'en dis pas plus ! **

**A la prochaine ! Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et n'hésitez pas à laisser une (gentille) review si vous avez aimé =D.**


	11. Underneath

**Onzième chapitre, nous y voilà ! Ce chapitre-ci est encore assez sombre, mais c'est le dernier. Il est temps de sortir Kai/Yelena de cette misère. Bon, eh bien, je crois que c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire pour ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à Fofollenc et à Alexia pour leurs reviews !**

**Chanson: "Underneath" de Tarja.**

* * *

**Living on the Radio**

**11. Underneath**

_Je cherche à l'intérieur un endroit où me cacher_

_Dehors, les infidèles attendent, pleins d'espérances_

La fumée est partout. Le parfum lourd vous prend à la tête et vous donne le vertige, sauf si vous êtes trop ivres pour y prêter attention. Les regards des hommes posés sur moi, affamés, pervers, désireux. Ils se passent la langue sur les lèvres, reprennent un verre au bar avant d'aborder une fille.

C'est un bordel. Un bordel de luxe. Mais toujours un bordel. La lumière tamisée illumine à peine le décors. La moquette est rouge sombre, les fauteuils et canapés sont en cuir, couvert de peaux de bêtes. Un long piano noir attend dans un coin. Les lustres sont en cristal et les chandeliers plaqués or. Et, surtout, l'alcool est de bonne qualité et les filles sont jolies.

Au moins Boris m'a-t-il évité le trottoir.

Il est dix-neuf heures et les premiers clients sont là. La maison n'ouvre ses portes que sur recommandation, pas question de passer, avoir du plaisir, et partir sans un mot. Ici les clients prennent leur temps, sirotent un verre en bonne compagnie, échangent quelques mots et s'en vont vers une chambre.

Il faut que la fille soit consentante pour que la dernière étape puisse se faire. Pourtant, hors de question de dire non sans arrêt, on doit toutes avoir un certain quota de clients, sinon Sergeï s'occupe de nous.

Il est dix-neuf heures et les premiers clients sont là. Je passe la porte de la zone qui nous est réservée et entre dans le salon. Silhouette maigre et pâle dans l'obscurité, je sens des regards se tourner vers moi. Talons aiguilles noirs, bas résille, body noir serrant et quelques bijoux, voilà tout ce que je porte. Mes cheveux, teins en blond, soit-disant parce que c'est plus sexy et parce que le gris est trop bizarre et dérangeant, ondulent généreusement sur mes épaules nues. Mes yeux rouges aussi sont dérangeants, mais le patron refuse de m'acheter des lentilles, ce serait des frais inutiles.

A quelques mètres de moi, Joanna, la blonde vénitienne, est assise sur les genoux d'un habitué. Elle simule un éclat rire à chacune de ses histoires. Ruby sert au bar, secouant ses boucles rousses. Son sort est plus clément. Eva, la magnifique Eva, avec ses longs cheveux noirs, ses grands yeux clairs et sa bouche pulpeuse, n'est nulle part en vue.

Je prend une grande mais discrète inspiration avant de me mettre en marche. Ils peuvent avoir mon corps, mais ils n'auront rien d'autre. Boris et ses sbires m'ont déjà emmenée dans leur lit, de force, ça ne sera pas pire. On ne viole pas ici. Mais ça reste un bordel. Au bar, Ruby me fait un clin d'oeil rassurant et je prend sur moi pour ne pas partir en courant. Si je ne le fais pas, Sergeï me tuera, ou me jettera sur le trottoir. En parlant de Sergeï...

Une main rude me prend par le bras. Il est là. Pendant une affreuse seconde, je crois qu'il va me punir de ne pas assez travailler. Mais je me fourvoie.

_Hors d'atteinte  
En dessous  
J'ai appris à respirer  
En dessous _

- Kai, c'est bien ça ?

- Non, je m'appelle Yelena.

- Uhu... Ouais, Lena, c'est mieux.

Il mâchouille son cigare en observant à la ronde. L'air mécontent, il se tourne vers moi.

- Eva m'a dit que tu jouais du piano.

- Oui, je réponds simplement, la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

- Okay, va donc jouer, c'est mort ici.

Et il me pousse en avant.

Trop heureuse d'échapper quelques instants au travail quotidien, je reprend vigueur et m'avance d'un pas décidé vers l'instrument. J'échange mon statut de fille pour celui de musicienne. Le temps de quelques chansons, je ne serai plus une pute. A mon grand étonnement, Ruby laisse le bar à une autre fille et vient me rejoindre. On se met rapidement d'accord sur la chanson et, alors que mes doigts effleurent les premières touches du clavier, Ruby donne de la voix. Son timbre est bas, rauque et chaud. Ruby est une excellente chanteuse. Je me laisse emporter, joue les yeux fermés...

* * *

_Quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi  
Invisible, rendant le fragile  
Incassable _

Il est minuit. Patrouillant dans le salon, Sergeï me fait comprendre d'un regard noir qu'il est temps de me mettre au travail. Ruby, Joanna et Eva ont toutes confiance en elle, elles sont à l'aise et fière. Même si ce n'est qu'une façade, l'attitude agit comme une protection. Les seuls à vraiment oser les aborder sont les habitués. Je ne suis pas comme elles. Là, au milieu de ce monde, je suis perdue, fragile, et ça c'est très dangereux, ça attire les pervers et les psychopathes.

Eva, qui passe derrière moi, me donne un coup de coude dans le dos et me somme durement de me reprendre. Je sursaute et me force à prendre l'attitude adéquate. Eva a mauvais caractère. Elle est dure et s'emporte facilement. Mais, d'entre toutes, c'est elle la plus résistante. C'est une guerrière. Les filles ont presque toutes entre vingt et trente ans. Boris a dit à Sergeï que j'en avait dix-huit, la limite. Sauf que j'en ai dix-sept, mais Sergeï ne me croit pas.

Une main baladeuse me touche les fesses. Je me glace d'effroi et, en me retournant, je retiens in extremis un cri. Les filles ont raison, si je n'arrête pas d'avoir l'air perdue, je ne tomberai que sur des pervers, et le spécimen en face de moi est de la pire espèce. Pâle, les cheveux gras, le dos vouté et pas très grands, ses petits yeux porcins sous ses sourcils broussailleux me détaillent de haut en bas comme une pièce de viande. Je déglutis avec difficultés. Oh non...

Eva la guerrière vient à la rescousse. Sans un regard pour l'énergumène qui m'a abordée, elle me prend par le bras et m'entraine vers une autre partie du salon où se trouve déjà Joanna. C'est un salon fermé pour les invités de marque. Quatre hommes sont là. Ils doivent avoir entre trente et quarante ans. Habillés en costumes, ils fument des cigares et boivent de la vodka. Ils ne sont pas saoûls, c'est déjà ça. Ils accueillent l'arrivée d'Eva avec de grands sourires.

- Hey, Eva !

- Hello ! S'exclame la belle en se déhanchant. Je vous présente ma petite chérie, Lena.

Elle passe une main affectueuse dans mes cheveux.

- Lena n'est avec nous que depuis quelques semaines et la mignonne est encore toute perdue, fait Eva avec des yeux tristes exagérés.

- N'aie pas peur, chaton ! S'écrient-ils.

Reprenant son sourire habituel, Eva me pousse en avant, dans les bras d'un des clients, avant de reprendre sa place près du sien.

- Hé, chaton, je m'appelle Vlad. Faut pas avoir peur, mignonne, on n'est pas ici pour te faire du mal.

Son bras, lourd, passe autour de mes épaules pour me tenir contre lui. Son autre mains caresse mes cheveux puis ma joue. J'ai l'impression d'être un animal. Je déteste ça. Et Vlad est effrayant, il ressemble à un mafieu. Mais, si Eva m'a conduite jusqu'ici, c'est que je ne risque rien. C'est déjà ça.

* * *

_Même dans mes périodes les plus sombres  
Accablées de soucis  
Je trouve le réconfort dans la tempête _

Il est une heure du matin, et je suis épuisée. Pourtant, après un brin de toilette, et surtout après avoir ripé dix fois avec le rouge à lèvre sur ma joue avant d'arriver à l'appliquer correctement, je retourne au salon. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour quelques heures de sommeil.

Au moins, la fatigue est si intense qu'elle m'empêche d'être nerveuse. J'ai des nœuds à l'estomac, mais ça ne se voit pas. Une voix m'interpelle et, là, assis sur un canapé avec d'autres hommes, je reconnais un client avec lequel j'ai déjà travaillé auparavant. Je vais le rejoindre et m'assied à côté. Il m'appelle sa poupée. Parce que ma peau est pâle comme de la porcelaine.

* * *

_Ils ne verrons jamais la beauté dans les imperfections  
Plus je montre  
Moins ils savent _

Il est trois heures du matin et, alors qu'il y a soudain moins de clients dans le salon, je me laisse tomber dans un des fauteuils de cuir, à l'écart. Posant mon menton dans ma paume, mon regard se perd dans le vide.

Le détachement que j'éprouve vis-à-vis de mon propre corps est effrayant. Peut-être est-ce parce que Boris abusait déjà de moi depuis des années que cela me touche si peu de vendre ce qu'il reste de mon corps. Ils peuvent avoir mon corps, jamais ils n'auront mon âme, c'est tout ce qui compte. Mais, mon âme, qu'en reste-il ? Certainement peu de choses valables. Dès mes huit ans, on m'a envoyé à l'Abbaye pour faire de moi une machine dépourvue de sentiments. C'est ce que j'aurais dû devenir, sauf que j'ai fais des rencontres et que ces rencontres m'ont ouvert les yeux. Merci les Bladebreakers.

J'ai ensuite replongé, j'ai fait l'erreur de revenir à l'Abbaye, et là, l'humiliation suprême. Je me souviens d'avoir été dans le brouillard pendant longtemps. A mon réveil, mon corps était celui d'une femme. Mon corps s'est rapidement remis des opérations, mais pas moi, pas mon esprit. Une fois de plus, le sort m'a fait faire une rencontre, Hugo. Il m'a sauvée. Il aurait pu tout effacer et faire de moi une personne nouvelle.

Malheureusement pour moi, Boris n'avait pas la même idée en tête. Quand il a découvert que j'étais en vie et que je pourrais lui servir de monnaie d'échange pour son affaire avec Voltaire et le financement de BEGA, il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde.

Et aujourd'hui, je suis ici, dans un bordel de luxe...

Une vive agitation dans le salon me tire de mes pensées. Un groupe de jeunes bruyants vient d'arriver. Sergeï fait les gros yeux aux filles fatiguées qui se relèvent pour accueillir les nouveaux venus. Il s'arrête devant moi et me souffle la fumée de son cigare au visage.

- Toi, retourne au piano, t'es plus en état de travailler, lance-t-il amèrement.

Je parviens à éviter de sauter de joie et, alors que Sergeï se remet à roder, je m'avance vers l'instrument, jetant un regard en biais aux nouveaux clients. Ils sautillent partout comme des idiots, font des blagues dégueulasses et zieutent les filles sans aucune gène. Je suis bien contente de ne pas avoir à m'occuper de l'un d'eux.

- Hé, Garland ! S'écrie un des jeunes donnant l'accolade à l'intéressé.

Mon coeur rate un battement. Garland ! Garland Siebald ? Sans réfléchir, j'accours vers l'attroupement et aperçois le blader, hilare, qui rit avec ses amis.

- Garland ! Je crie de toutes mes forces.

Les gens ne prêtent pas attention à moi. Garland tourne la tête dans tout les sens à la recherche de l'auteur du cri. Ses yeux s'arrêtent sur moi. Le jeune homme fronce les sourcils. J'ai soudain la gorge sèche.

- Garland ! C'est moi ! Aide-moi !

Mon appel est inaudible. Garland éclate de rire et s'en retourne à ses amis. Il ne m'a pas reconnue, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Pourtant, il est ma seule chance de m'en sortir. Je bouscule et donne des coups d'épaule pour me rapprocher de lui. J'appelle encore son nom. Je suis à deux doigts de l'atteindre quand une main rude m'agrippe l'épaule.

- Viens ici, Lena ! Gronde Sergeï.

- Non ! Laisse-moi !

Je me débat, mais Sergeï est plus fort que moi. Il me soulève rudement dans ses bras velus et m'entraine dans une autre partie du bâtiment, réservée au personnel. D'un coup de pied, il ouvre la porte de la chambre que je partage avec Ruby, Eva et Joanna et me lance à l'intérieur. La chute est brutale. Sergeï lève un poing menaçant au-dessus de moi.

- Tu as de la chance que Boris me paie pour te garder en vie et en bon état, sinon...

Il secoue son énorme poing comme une menace et ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Je me recroqueville dans un coin.

- Essaye encore une fois de t'enfuir et tu finiras sur le trottoir ! Il lance avant de sortir en fermant la porte à clé.

* * *

_Chaque petite coupure est profonde_

_Mais ils ne peuvent pas emporter  
Ils ne peuvent pas emporter  
Ce que je crois _

Un mois a passé. Je suis toujours vivante et « en bon état ». Je n'ai plus revu aucune connaissance. Dans mon désespoir, j'ai demandé aux filles si je pouvais prendre de quoi me soulager. De la drogue je veux dire. Elles ont catégoriquement refusé. Prendre de la drogue, ici, c'est signer son arrêt de mort, non seulement car elle est de mauvaise qualité, mais surtout car les dépressifs dans mon genre sont rapidement dépendants et finissent par faire une overdose. Il ne me reste plus qu'à supporter en silence.

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Oh, pas spécial comme si c'était mon anniversaire où qu'un chevalier blanc allait arriver sur son destrier pour me demander en mariage, non non, Sergeï m'a dit qu'aujourd'hui, j'étais « réservée » pour un client particulier. Devinez qui ? En tenue de pom-pom girl je pourrais m'écrier: « Donnez-moi un B ! Donnez-moi un O ! Donnez-moi un R ! Un I ! Un S ! Boooooriiiiis ! » Non, je vous assure, je le répète, je ne suis pas droguée. Il m'arrive juste de me frapper la tête contre les murs, dans l'espoir d'être enlevée par des extra-terrestres... D'accord, j'avoue, je ne suis pas censée boire non plus... Ce qui, accessoirement, ne m'empêche pas de voler des bouteilles de vodka au bar. Et de les boire, évidemment.

Boris arrivera vers minuit. Je sais que je devrais rester dans ma chambre à attendre, mais si je continue à fixer l'horloge et à compter les secondes, je vais devenir folle, si je ne le suis pas déjà. Rien que l'idée qu'il se rapproche de moi et me touche me donne envie de vomir. Incapable de tenir en place, j'avale une rasade de vodka avant d'aller au salon. Non, je ne vais pas près des clients, je veux juste parler à Ruby, ou plutôt, je veux juste que Ruby me fasse parler. Elle parvient si bien à me comprendre et à me faire exprimer toutes mes peurs que c'est devenu naturel de me confier. Mais je porte tout de même une tenue appropriée : les talons hauts dans lesquels j'ai le moins mal aux pieds, les éternels bas résille noirs, une mini-jupe rouge si courte qu'elle devrait plutôt être qualifiée de ceinture et un top bustier rouge également. Pour l'occasion, mes cheveux ont même été teintés en noirs. Je sais que je suis une jolie fille, mais le reflet dans le miroir de révulse. J'ai l'air d'une... j'ai l'air de ce que je suis à vrai dire.

Je m'assied sur une chaise haute du bar et j'observe mes mains trembler. J'étais si forte et si grande autrefois. En tous cas, Kai l'était. Comment en suis-je arrivée là ? Comment suis-je tombée si bas ? Quand Boris a compris qu'il y avait d'autres bladers plus prometteurs et dociles que moi, il a voulu me briser pour que plus jamais je ne me retourne contre lui et son abbaye. Il y est parvenu. Je sens des larmes me piquer les yeux et ferme les paupières avec force pour les retenir. Je suis ici depuis un mois et j'ai déjà envie d'en finir. Ce n'est pas une vie, c'est un enfer. J'ai tout perdu et Boris a tout gagné. Il est débarrassé de moi, mon grand-père finance tous ses projets et il a même fait de moi son joujou personnel. Que peut-il avoir de plus ? J'espère que Tyson et les autres feront échouer tous ses projets. Peu m'importe d'encourir la rage de son échec et qu'il me martèle de coups jusqu'à ce que j'en crève, je veux que tout ce qu'il construise s'écroule.

Je sais qu'il n'y a aucun espoir pour moi, que je finirai ma vie ici, dans ce bordel, dès que Boris n'aura plus besoin de moi, mais, des fois, je pense à cette vie, cette vie qu'Hugo m'a offerte, les plus beaux instants de mon existence. Est-ce qu'il pense souvent à moi ? J'en suis certaine. Je l'imagine faire une prière avant de se coucher, manger seul devant la télé, dans le salon, sur le canapé que j'avais l'habitude de squatter. Je le vois ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. Je parie qu'il n'y a pas touché depuis mon enlèvement, que le lit est toujours défait et que des vêtements et du maquillage sont éparpillés un peu partout sur le parquet. Il n'a pas ouvert la fenêtre non plus, un peu comme pour garder une trace de mon parfum dans l'air. Il a dû faire la même chose quand sa fille a été assassinée. Dans les moments les plus sombres, c'est un tel soulagement de savoir qu'il y a au moins une personne qui pense à toi et qui t'aimera jusque dans la tombe...

Mon grand-père ? Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. Est-ce vraiment important ? Je ne le verrai plus jamais. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au coeur. Je l'ai détesté, car je le pensais responsable du traitement qu'on m'infligeait à l'Abbaye, mais, après tout, il n'en savait rien, il était certain qu'on s'occupait bien de moi. Notre relation entière est bâtie sur le mensonge.

Je soupire et cherche Ruby des yeux. Elle n'est nulle part en vue. Je m'apprête à retourner compter les secondes dans ma chambre quand un jeune éméché passe un bras impudent autour de mes épaules. Ah non ! Ce soir, il n'y en aura pas pour les autres ! Je repousse rudement son bras. Mais, alors qu'il me lance un regard étonné, un de ses amis m'attrape vivement par le poignet.

- Matez ça, la tigresse !

Le premier à m'avoir abordée éclate de rire en hélant d'autres comparses qui entrent dans le salon en faisant un vacarme infernal.

- Hé, tu la veux ? Voilà un challenge de taille pour toi, champion !

- Ouais, celle-la, elle est pour Tyson !

_Quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi  
Invisible, rendant le fragile  
Incassable_

- TYSON !

* * *

**Fofollenc est médium, elle avait prévu que Tyson allait arriver ! Ou alors c'est moi qui suis trop prévisible... Eh... Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, c'est très encourageant pour écrire !**

**Oh, j'oubliais ! Il y a pas mal de personnages qui sont apparus depuis le début de la fanfiction, vous voulez que je vous fasse un récapitulatif au début du chapitre suivant ?**


	12. If You Believe

**Chapitre 11 ! Je sais que ça fait pas mal de temps que vous attendez ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu une seconde session d'examens en août et j'ai donc passé des vacances vraiment vraiment vraiment pas sympathiques avec plein de choses à faire, et surtout des choses désagréables. **

**Bref, je suis de retour (et j'ai réussi mes examens, youpi !) et voici le chapitre 12 ! Attention, cette fois, il n'y a pas de choses vraiment choquantes, par contre, il y a un changement de point de vue après quelques paragraphes.**

**Merci à Fofollenc et à Alexia, toujours là pour me donner de gentilles reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chanson: "If you believe" de Tarja Turunen.**

* * *

**Living on the Radio**

**12. If You Believe**

_Nourrir la fleur qui se meurt_

_Est un rayon de soleil, un rayon de soleil_

- TYSON !

Mon coeur bat à grands coups puissants dans ma poitrine. J'ai retrouvé l'espoir. Dans la foule qui m'entoure, je ne parviens pas à l'apercevoir, mais je suis certaine qu'il est là, juste là, à quelques mètres de moi. Je peux sentir sa présence vibrante et électrique. Je donne des coups de coude, bouscule sans ménagement les jeunes qui m'entourent et qui rient de me voir ainsi déchainée.

- Tyson ! Aide-moi !

L'espace d'une seconde, la foule se fend. Je l'aperçois et je suis prise d'un soudain vertige. C'est lui. Il a tellement changé, depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Plus grand et plus large d'épaules, il me fixe avec des yeux écarquillés. Ma gorge se noue alors que je hurle une dernière fois son nom. La foule m'emporte. Des larmes brouillent ma vision et fichent en l'air mon maquillage.

Si lui ne me reconnait pas, si lui ne m'aide pas, cela signifie que je suis fichue. Enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains, je joue des coudes pour quitter le salon. Ce soir, Boris est censé venir pour moi. Tyson ne m'a pas reconnue, et c'est peut-être mieux, ainsi il m'oubliera et continuera sa vie. Quant à moi, le simple fait de l'avoir aperçu m'a rendu ma férocité. Quand Boris viendra, il n'aura rien. J'aurai mis fin à mes jours avant.

Je m'avance d'un pas décidé, le regard brûlant, déterminée. Un plan clair et fatal se révèle à mon esprit. Aller dans la salle de bain, prendre la paire de ciseaux que Ruby utilise pour se couper les cheveux, retourner dans ma chambre et m'entailler profondément les poignets. Sergeï est occupé ailleurs, tout comme les autres filles que je connais. Personne ne pensera à venir me voir, j'aurai le temps de rendre l'âme.

Adieu Hugo. Adieu Shaun, Scarlet, Rosemary, ... Adieu mon passé. Adieu ma carrière dans le beyblade, fichue en l'air par un psychopathe pervers. Adieu moi, Kai ou Yelena...

- Attends !

* * *

_A la dérive... Des mots sans signification..._

_Déformant... A travers l'obscurité occulte..._

_Cherche à nouveau... La réflexion vit à l'intérieur..._

Je tend la main et mes doigts effleurent le bras de la jeune femme. Elle fait vivement volte-face et, dans une seconde qui s'étire, nos regard se croisent. Ses yeux rouges se fichent en moi tels des poignards. Je ressens comme un vertige. Un regard qui tue. Un regard que jamais je ne saurais oublier.

Comme un écho à toutes les questions qui se bousculent dans mon esprit, j'entends encore les nouvelles au journal, des suppositions vaseuses de journalistes _people_, ... _Cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois que nous sommes sans nouvelles de Kai Hiwatari, un jeune et célèbre beyblader sa famille a déposé un avis de recherche ce matin._ Je revois la photo de l'avis de recherche, son visage impassible, ses yeux rouges et sombres. Le même regard. La même peau pâle en mal de soleil. Je me demandais alors pourquoi l'avis de recherche n'avait pas été lancé plus tôt. _Hier soir, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années et au grand étonnement de tous, Ming-Ming n'a pas gagné le trophée de l'International Young Talents elle s'est en effet inclinée face à la candidate de la Russie, une jeune fille sortie de nulle part, elle a subjugué la foule et gagné le coeur des juges, son nom est Kaileena._ Ming-Ming détrônée, la Russie, et puis ce nom aussi, Kaileena. Elle apparaît à l'écran. Même âge environ, ces cheveux argentés méchés de blanc, ce visage qui me rappelle vaguement un autre, cette peau pâle et, enfin, ces yeux écarlates, toujours aussi puissants, toujours aussi profonds, mais pétillants ce soir-là, exaltant le bonheur. Et ensuite sont venues les rumeurs... _Hey, et si c'était la soeur de Kai ? Imagine, c'est peut-être Kai qui a changé de sexe et de vie, haha ! Non, il ne ferait jamais ça ! Tsss, ça fait des mois qu'on a plus de nouvelles ! Il a été porté disparu il y a tout juste quelques jours, ses proches ne se sont pas inquiétés plus tôt, c'est dingue ça ! Drôle de coïncidence, Yelena Troyat, alias « Kaileena » a été portée disparue elle aussi !_

En face de moi, la jeune femme a cessé de bougé. Elle s'est pétrifiée, me fixant de ses yeux carminés. Au coin de ses paupières, je vois poindre le triste éclat de pleurs qui ne demandent qu'à se répandre sur ses joues. Elle me laisse prendre sa main dans la mienne alors que je la détaille. Ses cheveux sont noirs, ses vêtements sont ceux d'une... mais je reconnais la silhouette de « Kaileena », les traits de son visage, ... Si cette jeune femme est Yelena Troyat, et si Yelena Troyat est en fait...

- Est-ce que c'est bien toi ? Je demande tout bas, la gorge nouée.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise et, avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle se jette à mon cou et me serre de toutes ses forces. Son souffle chaud caresse ma nuque, ses lèvres s'approchent de mon oreille pour me chuchoter une supplique. A mon grand étonnement, elle s'exprime en japonais.

- Tyson, je t'en prie, sauve-moi !

Il ne m'en faut pas plus.

La suite se passe très vite. Je serre sa main dans la mienne et nous nous mettons à courir vers la sortie. On bouscule, on se précipite. La jeune femme, peu importe qui elle est vraiment, ne me lâche pas. Nous filons vers la sortie. Il faut que je la sorte de là, que j'attrape un taxi pour quitter cet endroit affreux, et puis... partir, loin d'ici. Une voix rauque et pleine de colère retentit, si puissante qu'elle pourrait faire trembler les murs. La jeune femme hoquette.

- Oh non ! C'est Sergeï !

Un homme massif, cigare au bec, nous barre la route. Nous nous arrêtons net.

- Où crois-tu pouvoir aller avec la gamine ? Ricane le Russe.

Je fais signe à celle qui me suit de rester derrière moi. Sergeï est grand, large et musclé comme un bœuf. C'est David contre Goliath. Sergeï m'envoie un crochet du droit qui mettrait un rhinocéros au tapis. Lâchant la main qui me tient, je me glisse sur le côté pour éviter le poing, attrape le Russe par le poignet et, plaçant habillement mon pied de manière à lui faire perdre l'équilibre, le laisse s'écraser dans le décor, emporté par son propre poids. Sonné, mon adversaire s'efforce de reprendre ses esprits.

Pendant ce temps, une femme, grande et magnifique, avec de longs cheveux noirs, s'approche et tend un document à celle qu'elle appelle Yelena. Ce sont des papiers d'identité. La jeune femme tourne vers moi un visage où l'espoir renaît. Je lui souris en retour, mais la pause est de courte durée. Sergeï, rouge de colère, ou de honte, se relève et charge comme un taureau. Je l'attend de pied ferme.

Une fois de plus, j'évite facilement son attaque d'un mouvement du buste. Je reprend position. Il se tourne vers moi, juste à temps pour voir mon talon percuter son visage de plein fouet. Son nez explose en une gerbe de sang. Hurlant, il tombe à genoux en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

C'est maintenant où jamais.

- Yelena !

La jeune femme accourt, glisse sa main dans la mienne et, ensemble, nous franchissons les portes du salon de prostitution. Sans perdre une seconde, nous nous mettons à courir dans la rue. Le pavé est glissant et le vent est mordant. Yelena, en petite tenue, doit être morte de froid. Pourtant, elle court vaillamment à mes côtés, sur ses hauts talons.

Nous courrons à perdre haleine pendant au moins cinq minutes. Au bout de la rue, des hommes sont à notre poursuite, mais ils se sont élancés en retard. Les minutes que nous avons d'avance sur eux nous permettent de héler un taxi et de nous engouffrer dans le véhicule. Le taxi démarre et je lui donne le nom de mon hôtel.

_Une ombre dans le labyrinthe  
Le chemin s'étend devant. _

Dans l'habitacle, le silence soudain me tord l'estomac. Mon souffle est comme figé dans mes poumons. Je m'ébranle, tourne la tête vers la passagère qui m'accompagne. Yelena est recroquevillée sur elle-même, la tête appuyée contre la vitre froide. Ses cheveux noirs me cachent son visage, ses bras enserrent ses maigres genoux. Elle sent que je l'observe, se tend et semble vouloir disparaître dans son siège.

- Est-ce que c'est bien toi... Kai ?

- Ne me regarde pas ! Sanglote la jeune femme.

Je sursaute. Il n'y a aucune colère dans cette mise en garde, juste de l'angoisse. Je m'approche doucement d'elle et, une fois assis à côté, passe un bras autour de ses frêles épaules.

- Dis-moi... dis-moi juste ce qu'il se passe... s'il te plait...

Silence.

- Je veux d'abord que tu répondes à ma question, dit-elle finalement, toujours sans se dévoiler.

Je déglutis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans un endroit pareil ?

- Oh, ça ! Je te jure que ce n'était pas moi ! On m'a entrainé, d'accord ? Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans un endroit pareil avant... !

- Ca va, ça va, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Ton hôtel est encore loin ?

- Eh... non. Eh, ça fait deux questions là !

La jeune femme se tourne vers moi. Dans l'obscurité, je ne vois que les contours pâles de son maigre visage et ses yeux qui rougeoient telles des braises au fond de son regard sombre. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombent en cascade sur ses épaules où saillent ses petits os pointus et son cou est long et tendu comme le cou d'un signe.

- Kai... Je lâche dans un souffle.

D'un mouvement fluide, elle s'approche de moi et s'agenouille sur la banquette, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Aussitôt, je me sens plonger dans les rubis de ses iris, subjugué par leur intensité presque minérale. J'ai comme le vertige. J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne daigne sortir. A me voir ainsi, elle doit me prendre pour un idiot. Les mots réfractaires ont presque passé la barrière de mes lèvres quand elle détourne le regard.

- Il doit certainement y avoir plein de journalistes qui t'attendent.

- Pas à cette heure-ci.

- Pfff, il y en a toujours bien un qui te verras sortir d'un taxi avec un pute au bras...

- Ne dis pas ça, tu n'es pas...

- Non... enfin si... en quelque sorte... peu importe...

Elle pousse un soupir.

- Ceux qui nous verrons, c'est ça qu'ils penseront et qu'ils diront partout, que tu es parti chercher une pute dans les bas-fonds de cette ville pour passer la nuit.

Je fais un geste de la main pour l'arrêter.

- Je me fiche de ça, je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent et je me fiche surtout de ma réputation. Je suis trop heureux de t'avoir retrouvée pour y penser. Tu as raison, demain, c'est peut-être ce qu'on lira en première page des journaux, mais jamais je ne pourrais me regarder dans une glace si je t'abandonnais. Ce qui compte, c'est que nous on sait ce qu'il s'est passé. Le reste n'a pas d'importance.

En disant cela, je prend sa main dans la mienne. Sa main est petite, osseuse, d'un blanc cadavérique dans ma large paume, mate et chaude. Elle pousse un second soupir, extrêmement las, et, avant que je ne puisse réagir, elle s'est déjà approchée, plus près encore, jusqu'à me toucher. Elle se glisse sous mon bras, m'enlace de ses maigres bras et pose la joue contre mon torse. Le troisième soupir est celui du réconfort.

D'abord hésitant, je finis par la serrer contre moi à mon tour. Je voudrais lui dire quelque chose, des mots de réconfort, mais sa respiration est lente déjà. Elle a fermé les yeux.

Ce que je ressens à cet instant est un sentiment des plus étranges. Il est vertigineux. C'est le soulagement, le bonheur de retrouver une personne que je considère comme un membre de ma famille. C'est le besoin de la serrer contre moi, de sentir son corps famélique contre le mien pour m'assurer qu'elle est bien là, qu'elle existe, que ce n'est pas un rêve. Et... c'est l'envie inexplicable, indicible et incompréhensible de presser ma joue sur ses cheveux soyeux et parfumés, de poser un baiser sur son front tiède et de ne plus jamais la lâcher, de la garder à mon côté pour toujours.

* * *

_La vérité son nom est honnêteté  
Laisse la briller à travers tes plus sombres tentations _

Quand nous arrivons à l'hôtel, je presse doucement l'épaule de Kai qui ouvre subitement les yeux. Pendant quelques secondes, la jeune femme semble perdue puis, promenant le regard sur l'intérieur du taxi avant de poser les yeux sur moi, elle reprend ses esprit et, soudain embarrassée, se redresse de sa position initiale.

- Je vais lui demander nous déposer à l'arrière, on rentrera par la porte de service, m'annonce-t-elle avant de se pencher pour souffler quelques mots en russe au conducteur.

Ainsi entrons-nous par la porte de derrière, à la dérobée, dissimulés aux regards indiscrets. Une ou deux femmes de chambre qui traversent les couloirs nous regardent d'un œil suspect avant de reprendre leur tâche. Nous nous mettons à courir dans les couloirs à la lumière tamisée avant de nous engouffrer dans l'obscurité de la chambre, disparaissant dans son ombre rassurante.

J'allume la lumière. La chambre est vaste et richement décorée. D'ailleurs, ça ressemble plutôt à une suite. Eh oui, trois titres de champion du monde de beyblade donnent un certain prestige... Kai, ou Yelena, se tourne vers moi.

- J'aimerais prendre une douche et... tu n'aurais pas des habits à me prêter ?

- La salle de bain est par là...

Je détaille la jeune femme. Elle a la même taille que Kai dans mes souvenirs. Mais elle est beaucoup plus frêle, même pour une fille elle est bien trop maigre. Elle a suivi mon regard.

- Juste un sweatshirt, ça ira, on demandera autre chose à l'hôtel demain matin.

Je farfouille dans mes affaires et lui donne ce dont elle a besoin. Murmurant un timide « merci », elle file dans la salle de bain.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle ressort, vêtue mon sweatshirt trop grand, et vient s'allonger à côté de moi sur le grand lit. Mû par une envie irrésistible, je me tourne vers elle. Son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du mien et je peux voir le moindre détail de son regard de grenat, plonger dans ses yeux profond et étincelants comme on plonge dans l'océan. J'en oublie presque de respirer. Mais je finis par reprendre mes esprits.

- Et si tu me racontais tout depuis le début ?

Elle m'observe, me fixe droit dans les yeux et, plongés ainsi dans le regard l'un de l'autre, je sens que nous partageons une complicité intime et tacite. Ses paupières se ferment et, pendant un instant, je crains qu'elle ne se soit endormie. Mais ses iris rouges se dévoilent à moi, soudain teintés de nuances tristes.

- D'accord... Tout a commencé quand je suis revenue en Russie...

_Vagabondes... Les couleurs, elles dormaient...  
Les sens... Ils sont sans fin...  
Trouve à nouveau... la beauté dans la souffrance ..._

* * *

**C'était le chapitre 12, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

**Comme je suis à l'université (en deuxième, re-youpi !) et que j'ai beaucoup de travail, je ne sais pas trop quand le prochain chapitre arrivera. Il arrivera, soyez-en certains... mais je n'ai pas de date précise à donner.**

**A bientôt !**


	13. Total Eclipse

**Bonjour à tous ! Je sais, ça fait un bail que vous n'avez plus de mes nouvelles, et je m'en excuse, mais bon, comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, c'est pas facile de tout gérer, études et écriture, en même temps. Mais je vous avais promis de continuer, et voilà la suite ! **

**Dans ce chapitre, vers la fin, Kai/Yelena raconte son passé. Ce passé ne correspond ni tout à fait au manga, ni tout à fait à l'animé, j'ai fait un mélange des deux et j'ai ajouté du contenu spécifique à cette fanfiction. Dans le manga, le père de Kai, Susumu Hiwatari, part pour répandre le beyblade et rendre les enfants heureux, ce qui n'est pas le cas dans cette fanfiction. Et dans l'animé, il me semble qu'on ne parle pas de lui... Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas !**

**Merci à Fofollenc qui me lit depuis le tout début de cette fic et à Ariane 57 pour leurs reviews du chapitre 12.**

**Chanson: "Total Eclipse of the Heart" de Bonnie Tyler (j'aime cette vieille chanson !).**

* * *

**Living on the Radio**

**13 Total Eclipse**

_Il fut un temps où il y avait de la lumière dans ma vie_

_Mais maintenant il n'y a plus que de l'amour dans le noir_

Nous sommes dans l'aéroport. Tyson a passé un bras rassurant autour de mes épaules. Nos billets sont déjà achetés, nous marchons en direction de l'aire d'attente pour les départs. Tyson, malgré son statut de star du Beyblade, m'accompagne incognito, sans son matériel, sans garde du corps, sans entraîneur et manager, et même... sans prévenir personne. Il a éteint son portable qu'il a laissé au fond de son sac. Il est là juste pour moi. Nous sommes tous deux vêtus de jeans, pulls et doudounes épaisses. J'ai attaché mes cheveux en une tresse serrée et des lunettes noires cachent mes yeux. Tyson a enfoncé un bonnet sur ses cheveux noir jais. En sommes, nous sommes méconnaissables. Juste un couple dans la foule.

Dire qu'hier encore, j'étais au salon de prostitution...

Je secoue la tête, chasse ces pensées et ces images de mon esprit. Il est temps de penser à moi, d'être libre, de profiter de ma vie, de... je ne pourrais jamais oublier les filles : Ruby, Joanna et Eva. C'est même Eva qui, voyant que j'étais en train de m'échapper avec Tyson, est entrée dans le bureau de Sergeï, a volé mes papiers et me les a rendus. Non, je n'ai pas le droit de les oublier. Je reviendrai, je le promet. Je reviendrai et je les sortirai de là. C'est mon devoir de faire pour elles ce qu'on a fait pour moi.

La main du Japonais me presse l'épaule. Cette nouvelle proximité entre nous devrait m'effrayer, mais je ne peux nier que je me sens bien. Il est grand, plus grand que moi désormais, ses muscles sont larges, sa peau est mate et chaude. Il est entouré d'une aura que je ne saurais décrire et sa démarche est pleine de cette assurance tranquille qui m'attire comme la gravité nous tient au sol.

Eh... je divague un peu là. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Kai ? Tu as pris un coup sur la tête ou quoi ?

Me référer à moi-même en tant que Kai et non Yelena me trouble un peu. Kai n'est plus un prénom qui me convient. Et Yelena ou Lena porte trop de mauvais souvenirs. Dès que je rentre, je change encore de prénom. Oui, je sais, je suis têtue. Humpf...

Je me défais du bras de Tyson qui me lance un regard interrogateur. Je me détourne un peu et m'assied sur un des sièges en plastique près de l'embarquement. Il s'assied à mes côtés et respecte mon silence.

Dès le matin, j'ai bondi sur le téléphone pour contacter Hugo. Il a fondu en larmes rien qu'au son de ma voix.

_Il fut un temps où je tombais amoureuse_

_Mais maintenant je tombe seulement en morceaux_

_Je ne peux rien y faire_

_C'est une éclipse totale du cœur_

Il me manque. La maison me manque. Mes amis me manquent. Même mon chien Youri me manque ! Il me tarde de rentrer au nid. Je me sens comme un oisillon perdu en pleine nature, entraîné par des vents contraires, tombé sur terre et cherchant à rentrer sur mes petits pattes fatiguées. L'image n'est peut-être pas très juste, pourtant c'est ce que je ressens.

Avoir Tyson à mes côtés est rassurant. Cependant, nous ne sommes pas des professionnels pour nous fondre dans la foule. Nous avions pensé nous faire passer pour un couple, mais, à vrai dire, chacun, en cet instant, regarde ailleurs, l'air gêné, ou plutôt troublé. Le soir où il m'a sauvé, je me suis ouverte à lui, je lui ai tout raconté, à partir de mon départ pour la Russie, jusqu'à son entrée dans le salon de prostitution. Et, pour être honnête, vraiment honnête, j'ai rarement été aussi... honnête. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, les choses sont différentes.

Je me suis réveillée contre son torse chaud, bercée par sa respiration calme – tiens, on dirait qu'il ne ronfle plus ! - comme un bébé, et j'ai directement rougi, mais vraiment vraiment rougi, rougi comme Kai Hiwatari n'a jamais rougi, rougi de la pointe des cheveux jusqu'au bout de mes orteils ! Je me suis levée le plus doucement possible, pour ne pas risquer qu'il me surprenne dans cette position... on ne peut moins délicate. Mais toutes mes précautions étaient inutiles car, si Tyson semblait avoir arrêté de ronfler comme un bœuf comme il le faisait avant, il dormait si profondément que l'armée russe aurait pu déclencher une seconde guerre froide sans qu'il ne se réveille pour autant.

Bref, je me suis levée et je me suis éclipsée, histoire de m'acheter des nouveaux vêtements dans une boutique proche de l'hôtel. Ensuite, je suis rentrée, et je l'ai trouvé, fidèle à lui même, endormi, couché en travers du grand lit, les cheveux en bataille, remuant inconsciemment les orteils dans son sommeil. J'ai souri et j'ai investi la salle de bain. En quelques minutes, j'étais habillée, coiffée, et maquillée aussi. J'ai regardé mon reflet dans le miroir. Je suis pâle, comme d'habitude, et me cheveux teints en noir jais accentuent plus encore la blancheur de ma peau. Et puis je suis maigre aussi. Pas squelettique, mais mes os saillent, me font des pointes sur les épaules et les hanches. Mes bras et mes jambes semblent prêts à se rompre à la moindre chute. Comme mes seins et mes formes féminisées ne sont pas naturelles, elles ont gardé une belle forme, et c'est pour ça qu'on ne voit pas ma maigreur au premier coup d'œil. Je suis vraiment une fille effrayante...

Je suis sortie de la salle de bain, je suis montée à quatre pattes sur le lit et j'ai secoué l'épaule de Tyson. Il a grogné, il a remué, mais il n'a pas ouvert les yeux. Ah oui, faut pas rêver ! C'est déjà un miracle qu'il ne ronfle plus, mais le réveiller, c'est une autre affaire. Je l'ai secoué, je lui ai tiré les cheveux, j'ai essayé de le pousser hors du lit, ... Et j'ai commencé à m'énerver.

- Tyson, Tyson ! Ho, Tyson !

N'y tenant plus, je lui ai filé une claque. Et là, sursaut ! Miracle ! Ô joie ! Victoire des victoire ! Il est réveillé. Il a ouvert une paupière, marmonné entre ses dents quelque chose en japonais que je n'ai qu'à moitié compris, il a bougé, bâillé à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et il s'est levé sur un coude, l'air de se demander ce qu'il fout là, sur quelle planète il est et ce qu'il a fait la veille.

- Allez, debout grosse larve, on va déjeuner.

Quelle gentillesse ! Je m'étonne un plus plus chaque jour de mes progrès !

En tous cas, maintenant je suis là, à l'aéroport. L'appel sonne, nous montons dans l'appareil et nous envolons vers la liberté.

_Il suffirait que tu me serres fort_

_Pour qu'on tienne bon pour l'éternité_

_Et c'est sûr qu'on le ferait parfaitement_

_Car, ensemble, nous ne pourrons jamais nous tromper_

_Nous pouvons tenir jusqu'au bout_

_Ton amour est en permanence comme une ombre protectrice sur moi_

Le vol dure quelques heures durant lesquelles Tyson fait un raid féroce sur les plats des premières classes, dort pendant une heure, regarde un film d'action plein d'explosions en gesticulant et en faisant des « Waouh ! Trop fort ! » particulièrement discrets. Sinon, il a aussi joué sur son smartphone et a essayé de prendre des photos de moi, puis s'est ravisé en voyant le regard noir que je lui ai lancé. Et puis nous sommes arrivés. Ouf ! J'ai cru que ça n'en finirait jamais ! J'avoue que Tyson a changé, un peu, un tout petit peu, il est.. un chouïa plus mature ! Sinon, pour le reste, c'est toujours le même. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, la constance est une vertu dit-on, et c'est vrai, la constance est rassurante. Il est toujours le même garçon, ou jeune homme plutôt, honnête, loyal, souriant, exubérant, ...

Nous débarquons, prenons nos bagages et... Je n'ai même pas le temps de m'en rendre compte que Shaun a foncé vers moi pour me soulever dans ses bras, et je me sens grandir de trente bon centimètres, car mon drag queen préféré a enfilé ses escarpins les plus vertigineux. Ses larmes de joie font couler son maquillage. Quelle drama queen ! J'éclate de rire et Hugo se précipite pour me réserver le même traitement, les talons et le maquillage en moins, entendons-nous.

- Ma chérie ! Ma chérie ! Ma chérie !

Il pleure de joie et j'ai du mal à cacher ma gêne. Je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre de situation. J'ai toujours préféré éviter les effusions de larmes. Je suis heureuse de les voir, naturellement ! Mais je ne suis pas une fille très expressive... Avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit de plus, je leur présente Tyson, mon chevalier servant – Tadaaaaaam !

Nous montons en voiture et, à la maison, Youri, qui est devenu aussi gros et grand qu'un veau, me bondit dessus, me plaque au sol avec ses pattes sur mes épaules, avant de me couvrir le visage de bave. Beurk ! Tyson est plié en quatre, naturellement. Avec le peu de dignité qu'il me reste, je me relève élégamment, rejette mes mèches noires par-dessus mon épaule et m'en vais me laver le visage pendant que le Japonais fait la connaissance de mes amis.

Le soleil brille dans le jardin et l'air est doux, le contraire du jour de mon enlèvement. Youri court après un bois que Tyson lui lance et se roule dans l'herbe, avant de bondir vers le beyblader et de le plaquer au sol dans une prise digne d'un catcheur. Ha, trop drôle ! Je fais un brin de toilette et le rejoint dehors. Nous sommes en t-shirts, pieds nus sur la pelouse. Il m'adresse un sourire amical. Je lui donne un coup de coude et prend la parole.

- Eh, dis... je ne veux plus m'appeler Yelena, ça me file trop de mauvais souvenirs... tu peux m'aider à trouver un autre prénom ?

Incrédule, il me fixe sans comprendre, puis le franc tombe.

- Ah ! Bien sûr !

_Retourne-toi,_

_Par moments je me sens un peu désemparée_

_Et je me blottis dans tes bras comme un enfant_

Nous sommes assis au bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau. Tyson persiste à vouloir me donner un prénom japonais, il adore Sakura. Mais Sakura, je sais que c'est une fille sur laquelle il flashait quand il était gosse, et je n'ai aucune envie qu'il transfère ce genre de fantasme sur moi. Non, non, non et non. Et puis je veux un nom russe. A la limite, anglophone ça pourrait aller, Kylie est pas mal, mais ça ressemble trop à Kai, et je veux changer, prendre un nouveau départ, de A à Z, et il me faut un prénom neuf. Je lui explique que je veux un prénom court, simple, qui ne porte pas de connotation.

Finalement, nous tombons d'accord, et la discussion dérive. On parle de notre enfance. Il me parle du décès de sa mère, de son père toujours absent à cause de ses recherches - Papa Granger est archéologue, logique. Il me raconte comment il a été élevé par son frère aîné et son grand-père. Je hoquette de surprise au nom d'Hiro, son frère, mais j'évite de lui dire que j'ai vu son frère et qu'il n'a rien fait pour arrêter Boris. Et puis il se tourne vers moi et je me recule un peu.

- A ton tour, raconte moi quand t'étais gosse !

Quelque peu désemparée, je bafouille des excuses pour ne pas en parler, mais il rétorque qu'il m'a tout confié et que ce n'est que justice de tout lui raconter en retour. Eh... oui, d'accord... pas sûre que ça va lui plaire, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Alors je m'attelle à mon récit. Et sans mensonge ! Je m'efforce d'être une personne plus honnête. Le Seigneur m'a donné une seconde chance en m'envoyant Tyson, et je ne compte pas la gaspiller.

Et je lui raconte... comment ma mère est décédée dans un accident de voiture alors que j'étais encore trop petit pour comprendre ce qu'était la mort. Alors que mon père avait toujours été génial avec moi, m'avait appris le beyblade... La mort de ma mère l'a détruit. Il est devenu amer, aigri, coléreux, ... Et puis il était en conflit avec mon grand-père, depuis que celui-ci avait perdu sa fille, et le reprochait à son beau-fils. Quand aux affaires, car mon père travaillait pour Voltaire au sein de Biovolt, il n'arrivaient jamais à se mettre d'accord. Alors, un jour, il est parti, juste comme ça. Il m'a laissé là, sur le pas de la porte. Il a mis ses bagages dans sa voiture et a démarré. Il m'avait dit « adieu », mais qu'est-ce que j'en savais, moi, de la signification de ce mot ? Je sais juste que je ne l'ai plus jamais revu après ça. Mon grand-père, trop occupé par ses affaires, m'a envoyé en pension à l'abbaye.

J'ai marqué une pause à ce moment-là de mon récit, et j'ai regardé Tyson droit dans les yeux. Est-il prêt à entendre ce que j'avais à lui dire ? Il parait surpris de me voir ainsi, si triste et torturée, tout à coup. Et je continue. Je lui raconte les « privilèges » que Boris avait sur moi, ses mensonges, comment il disait que c'était la volonté de mon tuteur... Je lui parle de mon entraînement à l'abbaye, des sévices, des enfants qu'on enferme dans des cages et qu'on frappe jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent connaissance. Je lui parle de mes amis, Tala, Brian, Spencer, Ian, mutilés par les expériences de Boris, en particulier Tala, physiquement, transformé en machine à gagner et Brian, mentalement, devenu complètement cinglé. Le reste de l'histoire, il la connaît plus ou moins. Je me suis enfui et mon grand-père m'a envoyé finir mes études au Japon. C'est là qu'on s'est rencontrés pour la première fois. Et, entre temps, j'ai découvert des choses qu'on me cachait, pas très amusantes croyez-moi.

Je regarde Tyson avec un demi-sourire, mi-amusée mi-amère, et reprend mon récit. Mon père, oui, mon père... il a refait sa vie aux USA. Il a monté une entreprise de conception de toupies de haut niveau, il a une nouvelle femme, et il a même une fille – enfin deux pour le moment, si on me compte avec, mais ma transformation, il est pas du tout au courant. Et, pour lui, tout se passe pour le mieux ! Ironie du sort, n'est-ce pas ? Je crève en Russie, sous les coups et les sévices de mes geôliers, pendant que monsieur se dore la pilule en Californie !

Mon rire claque dans l'air. Tyson semble sceptique. Il me murmure un timide « désolé » en baissant les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Tout est fini maintenant ! Je suis enfin libre et j'escompte le rester jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !

Le beyblader passe un bras autour de mes épaules et dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Mes années d'entraînement à rester impassible fonctionnent. Je ne rougis pas, ne réagis pas, ne... Il se lève d'un bond et enlève son t-shirt, dévoilant des tablettes de chocolat à se damner.

- On va se baigner ?

Ca y est. Je suis rouge.

_Par moments je ne tiens guère en place_

_Et je rêve de faire quelque chose de sauvage_

_Nous vivons sur un baril de poudre et faisons des étincelles_


End file.
